


A Lucky Encounter

by EyeOfMordor



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Danny Sexbang/OC, F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfMordor/pseuds/EyeOfMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana is going through her normal day-to-day life, when she bumps into three members of Game Grumps asking for directions to a hotel that was demolished months ago. Feeling bad for the group, she lets them crash at her place, and friendships start to bloom. A lot of things in her life start changing for the better. Rated M for smut in further chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buses are glorious things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana has an encounter she certainly wasn't expecting...

I snap out of my daydreams as my phone buzzes quietly. Looking to the screen, I see a text from my flatmate;

**__Greg is taking me out, staying over at his place tonight. You gonna be okay on your own in the flat?_ _ **

I sigh as I text her back, assuring her that I'm a perfectly able 25 year old who wont burn the house down. She replies with her thanks, and I look forward to a boring night on my own. The thought crosses my mind to go to a bar or a pub, but I'd feel awkward on my own, and if Sally's at Greg's I can't drag her with me. Besides, I have work in the morning.

I live in Edinburgh, the capital city of the wonderful and rainy Scotland. I work at the Zoo, my passion always being animals, and so did Sally, hence the flatshare. I'm originally from Aberdeen, but Edinburgh had been the natural choice as it boasted the zoo with the UK's only Giant Panda's. I love my job, I really do, but sometimes it's just a lot of hard work. It's currently Easter, so every day is typically busy, and you really do need to be a people person. Still, I love every minute of it, and seeing the animals happy and healthy puts a smile on my face.

I'm making my way back home after some light shopping in town, and I sit on the bus as the whirring of the overhead fans blasts cool air down onto the passengers. I have my earphones plugged in, but not listening to anything. I like the murmuring of the buses as the wheels speed over roads, but with the earphones in nobody bothers me. It's how I spend most bus journeys, as I'm on the bus often as owning and learning to drive a car is impossible with my current income. I've got it set in my head that I'll learn in the next year or two.

I sigh to myself once more, and rest my head against the window, watching the buildings go by. I hear voices laughing, and am about to tune them out mentally until I hear a voice that I recognise from somewhere.

"...cannot say that, they'll kill you," the familiar voice says, laughing.

"But it's true, they like haggis. I don't mean it in a bad way, apparently it's nice," another voice, also familiar, responds. At first I have no idea where I know their voices from, but I can tell they're not from Scotland, or anywhere else in the UK. They sound American, maybe Canadian, as far as I can tell with my headphones in my ears and the overhead fans whirring. They're laughing, at least three of them, at something one of them has said, and it's bugging me that I know their voices. I don't know anyone American, so my only guess is that I've seen something they were in on TV or online. __Maybe they're actors?_ _ I think to myself, trying to place the voices. __This bus did go past the train station before I got on, so it would make sense if they were tourists. We get heaps of Americans visiting Edinburgh._ _

I'm temped to look at them and see who they are, but they're right at the back of the bus and I'm at the front, and I don't want to just stick my head out into the isle. I figure I'm imagining things, shake it from my head and see that I'm nearly at my stop. Standing up, I get into the isle as the bus begins pulling in, and I hear the voices from before stand up and come up behind me, obviously getting off at the same stop. Again, I'm temped to turn around and look at them, but I don't want to seem weird or rude, so I keep my head forward.

"Thanks," I say to the bus driver as I hop off onto the street, the cold wind blowing my hair into a bit of a frenzy. The bus pulls away as I try to sort myself out, and someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Em, excuse me miss, but do you know how to get to The Mitland hotel?" one of the voices says, and I turn as he speaks. As soon as I see his face I understand who and why I recognised their voices. __Well shit, its Arin Hanson._ _

I stand in silence for a few seconds, my brain trying to come to terms with seeing one of my favourite youtubers. I snap out it however, trying to answer his question. "Em, are you sure you've got the right hotel? I'm pretty sure the Mitland got demolished two months ago," I say, trying to stay calm.

"What? But the email said we've got the rooms for the next two weeks. We only booked them a few weeks ago," another voice speaks up, getting a piece of folded paper out of his pocket. __Oh, and there's Dan._ _

"Can I see that, if it's okay?" I ask. Dan nods and hands it to me, and with one look over it I know what's happened. "Yeah, I think you guys got scammed. I've booked my parents into that place before, and that's not the same email address. How much did you guys pay per room?"

"Em, about forty dollars each I think," someone else answers. __And Barry makes three._ _

"Yeah the rooms there were normally about a hundred pounds a night, it was a four star. Someone's obviously made a fake website and is getting money from people who are booking without knowing it isn't even there any more," I tell them, handing them back the paper. Barry's scratching his stubble and Arin's sighing.

I take pity on them; in a completely new country, only public transport, with nowhere to stay and no idea where to go. I have an idea, that could end up with me embarrassing myself, but it's better than letting them wander the streets of Edinburgh with all their luggage. "Look, I know who you guys are so I'm trusting in my judgement that you're not gonna rob me, but my place is a two minute walk from here. You guys can use my internet to try and find any hotels or hostels that have rooms. I can also give you guys directions to places you're planning to go, as all the tourist maps take the stupidest routes," I tell them, hoping the fact that I was a fan wouldn't put them off. I'm happy to help anyone if they need it.

Arin looks back to Dan and Barry, seeing what they thought, and he nods. "That'd be great, thank you," he accepts, picking up a rucksack. "You don't have to do this."

"It's fine, I'm willing to help anyone in need," I smile and shrug. "Just follow me, it's just around the corner."

Within the promised two minutes we're at my door as I unlock it. Sally and I have the largest flat in the building, which is on the ground floor, so it's not like we're lacking for space. "Don't worry, my flatmate's out, so she wont yell at me for bringing three strange men home. In fact, I think she's done that before," I tell them as I wave them to the sofa, trying to lighten the mood. Barry still looks a bit stressed. "The internet router is on the little table in the corner, the wifi code is on the back. Does anyone want some tea, coffee, drinks, or some food?"

"Em, can I have a coffee please? I didn't sleep much on the plane," Dan said, and I nod.

"Do you take milk and sugar?"

"Just milk please."

"Anything else I can get you guys?"

"I'll have a coffee as well please," Arin says. "I just take the same as Dan."

"Make that three please," Barry adds. I nod and head to the kitchen, filling the kettle and flicking the switch. I proceed to get out mugs and the coffee, and I put some snacks on a plate, and bring them through to the three members of Game Grumps that sit in my living room. __Wow, this'll be a story for parties._ _

"Here you go guys," I say, handing them their hot drinks. They all thank me, and I place the plate of food down on the coffee table in front of them. "I thought you might be hungry after flying."

"Thank you, again," Arin says as he takes a sip. "You really didn't need to do this."

"Like I said, I'm willing to help. Em, I'll be right back, I need to change out of this," I say, signalling to my casual dress and heels. Why I wore that outfit today I can't quite remember, but I recall Sally saying something about it helping me pick up guys. __Well, I guess she wasn't wrong. I picked up three._ _ I head to my room along with my bag of clothes that I've bought, and I swiftly change into a hoodie and some trackies. When I return to the living room Arin is sitting with his laptop on his knee, Barry's on his phone, and Dan's flicking through a guide book. They all look up when I return.

"Em, I guess I'd better introduce myself. I'm Lana, Lana Harris" I say, standing awkwardly in the doorway. I walk in and sit in the armchair, cross-legged.

"I'm Arin, this is Barry and that's Dan," Arin replies, despite the fact that I already knew their names.

"Well it's great to meet you three. How's the hotel search going?" I inquire. Arin sighes.

"There's nowhere with rooms open tonight or tomorrow, but we can get rooms for the rest of the two weeks," he says. I look sympathetically at him, sigh, and shake my head to clear it.

"You guys can crash here if you want? There's a spare room with a single bed, one of you can sleep on the sofa, and the other can have my bed. I'll sleep in my flatmate's room," I offer, shrugging.

"Are you sure?" Barry asks. "I mean, you don't have to do all this, you've been kind enough."

"Yeah, honestly I don't mind, my flatmate's staying at her boyfriend's so there's plenty of space," I assure him. "Plus, I can't let you spend money on last minute rooms that will cost you an arm and a leg, especially when you've been scammed already."

"Thank you, honestly, you're too kind," Dan smiles. "Do you want us to buy food or pay our digs or something?"

"No no, nothing like that. Just relax and don't get stressed about your holiday, it's fine. Plus, I can't be bothered cooking tonight, so I was just gonna order a pizza. You guys got lucky."

Dan smiles even more at that, and Arin and Barry chuckle. "Dan's right though, you're being too kind. Thank you," Barry says.

"See, do we have the nicest fans or what?" Arin smiles, pointing to me. I grin and chuckle, assuring him it's what any good person would have done.

"Well, we've got to repay you somehow.... Oh, Barry, get the Wii out of the bag, we can play something," Dan says, and Barry obliges, opening one of the bags and taking out a white Wii, four controllers, and a bunch of cables. He asks if he can set it up with the TV, and I happily nod.

"What'd you wanna play?" Arin asks. He takes a CD case out and hands it to me, and I flick through the disks until one catches my eye. I smile.

"Well, there is four of us, and what better way to cause anger than Mario Party?" I say, holding up the disk. Arin laughs and I give the disk to Barry, who has expertly set everything up in no time, and the controllers get handed out. "Hope you guys are ready to loose," I smile.

"Bring. It. On," Dan cheers, followed by a "Yeeeaah!" and I can't help but laugh at him and the other two. Here they were in a strangers house, stuck in a foreign country for two weeks, and they're sitting around away to play Mario Party. They obviously have their priorities right.

About two hours later we've played three matches, are currently on our fourth, and empty pizza boxes lie scattered around the floor.

"Fucking NO!" I yell as the other three laugh at my failure in reaching the star before Dan did. I laugh along with them, this day being the most fun I've had in a long time. "Dan you are so dead, I swear to god I will murder you in your sleep!"

"Not if I murder you first," Dan yells back, just as excited as I am, as we battle it out in a mini game. "Barry, go left, go left, GO LEFT BARRY!"

"I'm TRYING!" Barry cries as Arin and I cross the finish line first. I give my team-mate a well aimed high five as the other two groan in defeat.

"In your face!" I taunt Dan as I go from last place to joint third with him. Arin is coming second, and Barry's in first, but there's no way Im gonna let Dan beat me, not after the last match. I focus my aim, use a thrice dice candy, and get to the star within my next turn. I can see the look of defeat on Dan's face, and I can't help but laugh as I sit in firm third place while he's booted down to fourth. "Awww yeah!"

"Arin I think this game is rigged," he says jokingly, and I throw a cushion at his face. All in all, the four of us are quite friendly after a few games of Mario Party. It isn't long till the match ends, and Barry wins for the third time.

"I agree with Dan, I think this game is rigged, but in Barry's favour," I say, and Barry gives us all a comedic, shifty-eyed look, laughing evilly to himself. __Wow these guys are even funnier in person._ _

"Barry why would you do such a thing!" Arin shouts sarcastically, and we all end up in laughter again, close to tears.

"Oh god, you guys are the best," I exclaim, trying to calm down. "I don't think I've ever met people that were this funny before."

"You're not bad yourself," Dan smiles, and gives me a playful punch on the arm, which I return back to him a little bit harder. He doesn't seem to mind. "And you rescued us from the terrifying, haggis infested land of Scotland!"

"Dan I told you that you couldn't say that," Arin says through more laugher, and I understand what they were laughing about earlier.

"No its fine, honestly I just find it funny. Haggis is eaten here but not everyone likes it. I don't," I say, taking a sip of my drink that sits on the table.

"Well we need to try it, and take some back for Suzy and Ross and Holly," Dan shrugs.

"Isn't haggis illegal in the US?" I say.

Dan looks into space for a moment, and then quietly mutters "fuck."

I giggle and get up, taking the dishes through to wash them. Dan sees what I'm doing before I can even leave and by then it's too late.

"Oh no, we'll do the dishes," he says, gently taking the cups from me and putting on a very bad British accent. "Arin, Bartholomew, will you company me, sir Daniel, to the kitchen to save this maiden from the laborious task of washing up?"

I'm in fits of laugher as they continue to go around in their terrible accents, picking up dishes and heading through to the kitchen to clean them. Once that was done we play a few matches of Mario Cart and other games, but soon it's eight pm and I need to get ready for the next morning.

"I need to go shower guys, so if anyone needs the bathroom go now," I tell them, heading to my room and grabbing some towels and my pyjamas. When I return Barry is in the toilet, so I sit next to Dan and Arin.

"Where do you work?" Dan asks.

"At the zoo," I reply nonchalantly, and both of their eyes widen.

"The zoo, you mean Edinburgh zoo? The really cool one?" Arin asks, and I nod with a smile. "Dude, that's freaking cool! You get to work with animals and feed tigers and penguins and pandas!"

"He's right, that's a killer job!" Dan adds.

"Yeah, I love it. I've always wanted to work with animals, so I went to Uni and studied Zoology for four years, then I moved to Edinburgh to work," I tell them. "I've loved every single day of it, no matter how many screaming kids I've had to put up with."

"That really sounds like a lot of fun. We're planning to go to the zoo sometime when we're here, actually," Dan tells me.

"Well, if you want you could come with me tomorrow? I'd be able to give you directions there and directions back here," I suggest, enjoying the idea of having them around for a whole day. "I'll have to be on duty so I probably wont be able to give you guys a tour or anything, but I can give you my number so you can find me wherever I am in the park."

Arin looks at Dan as Barry re-enters. "Barry, Lana works at the zoo, how cool is that?" Dan exclaims.

"Wow, really? Yeah, that is really cool," he agrees.

"Lana's offered to take us there in the morning as she's working, what do you say dude?"

"Count me in," he smiles, and I crack into a grin.

"Great. I need to leave at 10, so I'm going to go shower now and when I'm done I'll set up beds for everyone. I imagine you're all pretty tired after flying for so long," I say, grabbing my towels.

"Yeah, kinda," Arin admitts, and right on queue Dan opens his mouth and yawns. I laugh and leave the three men too themselves, heading for the shower.

\------***------

"Man she's really cool," Dan say with a tone of awe, leaning his head back on the side of the sofa.

"Yeah, and she pretty much saved out butts today. We'd be lost in Edinburgh if it wasn't for her," Barry admits, agreeing.

"Do you think she did it just because she was a fan, or do you think she would have done that if she didn't know who we were?" Arin ponders.

"Nah, I think she would have. She seems really caring and sweet and lovely and- well, yeah, she's really nice," Dan says, before he stops himself from rambling.

"Aww dude, you're in love," Arin says sarcastically, to which Dan responds by throwing a cushion at him. He rolls his eyes as his friend throws the cushion back, and Arin just laughs.

\------***------

When I step out of the bathroom, clean, dry, and in my pyjamas with a hoodie over the top, I find all three of them crowded round Arin's laptop, smiling.

"What you guys looking at?" I ask, and Arin looks up.

"We googled the zoo to see what kind of cool and dangerous animals you work with," he explains, chuckling as I laugh.

"Oh yes, how could I forget the fearsome giant stick insect?" I say in mock horror.

"And the deadly pink flamingoes!" Dan says.

"And the frightening giant cockroaches," Barry adds.

"We're just getting excited for tomorrow," Arin admits.

"You guys are like four year olds," I laugh as they shut the laptop. "Oh, yeah, beds. Em, do you know who wants to sleep where?"

"I'll let Dan and Barry take the beds, they both didn't sleep well on the plane," Arin says, being a gentleman.

"Alright, that's fine. Em, Barry I'll give you the guest room, and Dan I'm afraid you're sleeping in my bed tonight. Don't worry, the sheets are fresh," I say, going into a cupboard and pulling out a spare duvet and pillows for Arin on the sofa. I lead Barry to his room, and then Dan to mine.

"I'm afraid it's a bit messy, but just shove anything to the side if its in your way," I say, trying to hastily pick up clothes off the floor and shoving them into the washing basket.

"It's fine, my room was ten times worse than this when I was in college," he smiles, and puts his bag at the end of the bed.

"Alright, you'll be wanting a good nights sleep so I'll leave you to it. Goodnight," I wave at him as I close the door.

"Night!" I hear from the other side, and I walk into Sally's room, absolutely exhausted. I switch off the light, crash down onto the bed and am asleep within minutes, my dreams containing shouts of fake anger over Mario Party.

 


	2. A Day at the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy a day at Lana's workplace, and she and Dan are in a dark room together.

When I wake to the beeping of my alarm I'm confused as to why I'm in Sally's room. I look around, and then I remember the three guys I rescued the day prior. I smile to myself as I get up and out of bed.

Out in the hall I can't hear anyone else, so I presume everyone's still asleep. It's 8am and I need to get dressed, before making breakfast for myself and the other three. This is when it occurs to me that I've forgotten to take clothes for today through to Sally's room, and what I need is still in my own room. Also in there is a sleeping Dan. I curse my past stupidity as I creep over to my bedroom and press my ear to the door. I can't hear anything, so I presume he's still asleep, and so I quietly and slowly open the door.

I see Dan curled up on one side of the bed, unruly mass of hair everywhere, with my whole double duvet wrapped around him. He's clutching a mass of it as he sleeps, and he looks like a cocooned caterpillar. I manage to stifle my giggles as I quietly open my wardrobe and drawers, getting what clothes I need for the day, and I'm almost done when I step on the plug of an unplugged lamp and cry out in pain. It's not until I see Dan sitting upright in shock that I realise what I've done.

"Hmmm, what are- are you okay?" he asks, still half asleep.

"Yeah, I was just getting some clothes. Sorry I woke you, I stepped on something," I apologise quietly. "You guys don't need to get up for another hour, I'm making you all breakfast."

"Oh, it's fine," Dan mumbles, rubbing an eye. "I'm just gonna go back to sleep." Within a few seconds of resting his head back on the pillow his breathing regulates, and he is asleep once more. I silently leave the room, laughing to myself at how adorable he was when he was curled up with the duvet.

Once changed into my work clothes I head to the bathroom to wash my face, and once that was done I start breakfast. I figure I'll give them something sweet for their first morning in Scotland, so I set about making pancakes. By the time a sleepy Dan walks through I've made two dozen of them.

"Good morning," I greet him, waving. "Sorry I woke you up earlier, but I made up for it with pancakes."

"Oh, they smell _really good_ ," he smiles with wide eyes, sitting down at the kitchen table. "And it's fine, don't worry about it."

"Well, just help yourself," I say, laying down the plate of pancakes onto the table, along with butter and honey. "Do you want tea, coffee, anything else?"

"A coffee would be great," he says, and I happily make one for him, remembering that he only takes milk.

"There you go," I say cheerily as I put the mug down in front of him. "I'll be right back, I'll go wake the other two. Em, are either of them heavy sleepers?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Barry's just really funny in the morning, he just kinda shuffles everywhere while his brain wakes up," Dan assures me, chuckling. I thank d him for the advice and go to wake the others.

"Arin?" I ask as I knock on the living room door. He lies sleeping across the sofa, one leg hanging over the edge. "Arin, breakfast is ready." I quietly wake him up, and he mumbles that he'll be through in a minute. Barry is much the same, except the only response I get from him is a thumbs up.

When the other two are up and eating breakfast with their coffee, Dan asks me about myself. "So what's it like working at the zoo?" he ponders, having wolfed down his pancakes.

"Pretty fun," I say, taking a bite of my own. "I'll be honest, it can be very hectic sometimes, with all the kids running around. But I love seeing the animals healthy and happy, especially when it's helping with conservation."

"You got a favourite animal there?"

"Probably the penguins, they're just little personalities. They're cheeky, and pretty cocky, and they know how much people love them," I chuckle. "I was feeding them once when one came up behind me and started nipping at my leg because it was hungry."

"God, I almost envy you. I mean, being a grump is brilliant, we have such a fun time, but it must be amazing to work with all those animals all day," Dan sighs, smiling.

"Yeah, I'd love to work at a zoo," Arin adds.

"Don't get me wrong, there's still a lot of poop to shovel," I laugh, finishing off my coffee, and noticing the time. "I gotta leave in about half an hour, so you lot should probably go get dressed."

"Will do," Barry says, shuffling off in a zombie-like state, and Arin goes to do the same. Dan stays in the kitchen however, taking dishes from the table to the sink.

"It's fine, I'll do it," I tell him. "You can go get dressed if you want."

"You sure? I don't mind doing the dishes," Dan checks.

"Yes, but thank you. Now go get dressed, your shorts have honey stains on them," I laugh.

"Oh," he says, suddenly flustered. He heads off to put on some clean clothes as I wash up, and as I'm scrubbing the plates I find myself looking forward to the day ahead. I'm doing the penguin feeding show today, and also some handling of the insects with the public, so I have a lot to look forward to. However I'm a little worried about having the Grumps going around the park, in case someone recognises them and starts to pester them. As I finish the washing up, Arin and Barry reappear, now dressed and ready to go, and Dan joins us a few minutes later.

"Alight, you guys ready?" I ask them. "I normally just walk, it isn't that far, but we can get the bus if you want."

"We'll walk, it's fine," Arin assures me as I grab my coat and keys. "Just lead the way."

After leaving and locking the doors we're out onto the street, and I'm glad to see that it is a sunny day. Rain never helps when trying to clean up animal enclosures. As we're walking I decide to bring up my concerns. "Edinburgh is a big place, and the zoo is always busy this time of year, so you guys might get recognised," I tell them. "I'll give you my number, and if you need to hide away or anything I can bring you guys somewhere quiet."

"It's okay, we like meeting the fans," Arin says, shrugging. "We'll probably need your number though, so we can find you."

"Sure, gimme your phone and I'll put it in," I ask, and he slips his phone out of his pocket and hands it over to me. Once we're nearly there and the zoo is in sight, I tell them we'll need to split up. "You guys'll have to buy your tickets at the visitors entrance, and I'll need to get to work. I get a break at two though, so if you guys want to meet for lunch or something then just give me a call."

"Sure, see you later!" Dan waves as we head into different doors. I'm almost sad to leave them, but the reassurance that I'll see them at the end of the day is enough to keep me going. As soon as I enter the staff room I'm greeted by Sally.

"Hey, have fun at Greg's?" I ask, raising my eyebrows to suggest something. She flips me the finger and I laugh.

"Well, the dinner was lovely for your information, and very romantic," she says in mock annoyance.

"No proposal?"

"No!"

"You guys have been dating for three years now! It's not that unrealistic."

"So?" she huffs, and I laugh again before remembering what I need to ask her.

"I don't suppose you can spend the night at Greg's again?"

"Yeah, easily enough, but why?"

"Em, lets just say I've got guests."

"Are you having a threeway?"

"What!? No, I'm just helping some people out."

"If you say so. Sure, I'll give Greg a text later."

"You're the best," I say, before heading out to my first job and grabbing my walkie-talkie.

"You're paying for the next takeaway!" Sally calls to me before I leave.

The day seems to fly by, and before I know it I'm standing with a bucket full of fish, talking into a microphone for the visitors. Penguins are swarming at my feet as I relay facts about the breeds we have at the park, and I throw fish into the water for the penguins to get. I try to make sure everyone gets at least some, even though they get fed regularly throughout the day.

"And these big guys are the Emperor penguins, biggest and boldest," I say, giving one of them a fish. "They can go for months on end without food if they need to during harsh winters and snow storms. And no, they don't dance."

The crowd laughs at the joke, and I look over the faces of the onlookers. It gladdens me to know that the interest of animals can bring so many people from all over the world together. I see a familiar face and stop, seeing Dan with his mop of hair smiling at me. I give a small smile back, blush, and continue on with the feeding.

A few more facts and fish later and I'm done, taking off the disposable gloves and microphone in the back shed where everything is kept. As I'm away to leave I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

__**You looked really cool out there - Dan** _ _

I smile, realising that Arin must have given him my number, and I save it to my contacts. I type my reply as fast as I can.

__**Thanks, but now my hands smell like fish. You want to grab lunch, I'm on my break now?** _ _

_ **Y** _ __**eah, I'll meet you by the bridge over the penguin pool** _ _

__**Be there in 5** _ _

I slip my phone back into my pocket and lock up before I leave, heading over to the bridge that spans over the water where the penguins are. Dan's there as promised, waiting for me.

"Hey, how've you been?" I ask when I get to him.

"Really good, I love it here. You've got an awesome workplace," he says. "Barry and Arin already got lunch, but I thought I'd wait for you."

"Thanks, you didn't have to," I smile. "You meet any fans?"

"Surprisingly not, nobody knew us. Either that or they're too polite to bother us."

"We Scot's are _so_ polite," I joke. We laugh as I lead him towards one of the small café's nearby, and we sit down at one of the tables inside. We order our food and wait for it to arrive, sipping on cold drinks.

"So, I take it that you've enjoyed the park?" I ask.

"Yeah, there is so much stuff here. The panda's are great, I've never seen one before," Dan nods, his excitement evident.

"Yeah, we've got them for the next eight years. They're great, but they're only fertile two days a year so we're desperately trying to get cubs."

"Is it true all panda's belong to China?"

"Yeah, we've got them on loan. Still, if we got cubs it'd be great for the population," I shrug. "I mean, to be honest they aren't _that_ environmentally important to the ecosystem, but I hate to see any species go extinct."

"I love how you're so passionate about animals," Dan compliments. "I mean, I love them too, but you've dedicated your whole life to them. That's just amazing."

I smile, as it's not often someone praises me for my choice of career. When I was younger my parents always bashed me for it, telling me that it was long hours and not enough pay, and that I'd be better off going into something like accounting. "Thanks, not many people think it's a smart choice. I mean yeah, sure the pay isn't great and its a very laborious job, but it'd rather do something I love and that I'm passionate about in those conditions, than a job that's maybe better paying, but that I'd hate."

"I totally get that, because you're not going to put effort and motivation into something you don't enjoy."

"Exactly! That's what I always told my parents."

"Well, I'm glad you stuck in. After all, if you hadn't I'd be with Arin and Barry, lost in Edinburgh after getting scammed," he chuckles, thanking the waiter as he brings over our food. We're both having cheese and ham Panini's.

"I'm sure someone would have helped you if I hadn't," I say, taking a small nibble.

"I'm not so sure. I mean, people are kind and all, but seeing three Americans lost in the capital, they'd just think we're stupid," he says, taking a mouthful of his own. "Ah, hot!"

"Yeah, the cheese in these things is molten," I laugh, watching as he gulps down his drink to sooth his burnt tongue. "You gonna be okay there or do I need to get the first aid kit?"

"I'll be fine," Dan laughs, and takes another, much smaller, bite. "So, what're you doing after lunch?"

"I've got the insects to clean out and then I'm taking some of them to let the public handle," I explain.

"Sweet, that sounds really fun," he smiles, and an idea begins to form in my head.

"Say Dan, if we finish our food quickly I can take you to the bug house and let you hold some of them if you want?"

"That sounds amazing," he nods excitedly, and shoves about half of his panini into his mouth, instantly regretting it as he reaches for his drink once more. I burst into laugher as he attempts to swallow his food without choking or burning himself.

"So I take that as a yes?" I ask, mid-laughing fit.

"Yeah, that sounds great," he confirms once he's able to speak. I quickly finish off my own food, and grab the keys out of my pocket and dangle them in front of him.

"Lets go then," I smirk, and a wide grin spreads across his face. I lead him out of the café and up to the small building where the insects are all kept. "This isn't even part of the exhibit, and I could probably get fired for this, but the only one ever here is the person on duty, and today that's me."

"You sure? I don't want to cost you your job," Dan asks, worried. I assure him that it'll be fine and unlock the door.

When we step in I shut the door behind me and, in the moment before I turn on the lights, Dan and I are so close I can hear his breathing. My stomach turns loops, and when I switch on the light he realises how close we are, and backs up a few steps. I don't think anything of it at the time.

As we pass the rows of containers Dan is looking into every single one with the kind of wonder you only see in kids, and it makes me smile warmly. I take out the giant stick insect that we use for the handlings, as it's used to being handled, and tap him on the shoulder.

"This is a giant stick insect. This one's really friendly actually, so you can hold him if you want," I explain softly, and he holds out his hands. I lightly place the insect onto his palm, and as our hands touch I shiver slightly. Again, I don't think anything of it. The look of wonder and excitement that grows on his face is amazing, and I envy his ability to see everything in an amazing light and be excited about everything.

"It's really cool," he says with glee as the grin grows wider, placing his hands next to each other as the stick insect crawls slowly over his palms. I take it from his hands and replace it with a giant cockroach.

"These guys are actually really nice despite the bad reputation they get," I say, putting the stick insect back into its container. "We don't get the normal ones here in the UK as often as you get in America."

"Yeah they're pretty common in LA," he muses, softly running his fingers along the insects back. "But you're right, they are pretty friendly."

The next half hour is spent with Dan, handing him one insect after the other. He doesn't squirm or shy away from any of them, he's just so interested and intrigued in every single one. There's something about his genuine wonder that makes me so excited and happy.

"Gosh, you have such a fun job," Dan sighs as I put the last insect away.

"Yeah, and talking of jobs, my break's about to end," I say, and Dan looks almost upset. "My shift ends at five, but there's a really nice Chinese restaurant right across the road where you guys can go get food if you want."

"It's okay, we'll wait for you," Dan assures me as we exit the building and I lock the door behind me. "And thanks for that, it was amazing. I've never handled so many bugs before."

"Anytime," I smile, heading off to my next job. "See you later Dan! Don't get eaten!"

"I'll try not to!" he calls back and I wave, smiling.  __ Good god he's charming. _ _

The day goes on relatively normally. Arin, Dan, and Barry all join the group of people for the bug handling session, and Arin's face when I put the giant stick insect on his hand is priceless. I staye professional however, and give everyone a turn at holding the insects. Once that's done I talk to the three of them for five minutes before I have to go and do another job cleaning out enclosures, and I leave them to their exploring. After that time speeds on faster than usual, and before I know it I'm calling Arin to tell them that I'll be ready to go in ten minutes.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys on the steps outside," I say into my phone.

"Yeah, see you soon," Arin says from the other end before hanging up, and I slip my phone back into my pocket and go to find Sally in the staff room.

"Hey, how've you been?" she calls to me when I walk in, putting the walkie-talkie back into its tray. "Haven't seen you all day."

"Great, the penguins were really good today," I say, lost in thought about the bugs with Dan. I think about telling her, but I decide it's probably better if I don't. "And again, thanks for staying over at Greg's."

"It's fine, it's about time you got laid," she scoffs, before I hit her.

"That is not why!" I growl at her, adding to her amusement.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I just like to annoy you."

"How'd I ever end up living with someone as horrible as you?"

"You just lucked out I guess."

"Probably. I'm gonna head off, but I'm not working tomorrow. I'll give you a text when it's safe to come back to the flat."

"Sure thing. Have fun, be safe, use protection!" she says, before I flip her the finger and head out to meet the guys. When I get out they're all waiting on the steps for me.

"Hey guys! How's your day been?" I ask them.

"Really good, this place is bigger than I expected. We raced each other up the big hill," Arin says with a grin.

"Oh god, who won?"

"Barry did."

"Why am I not surprised. First Mario Party, now this? Barry your talents are just limitless," I laugh, and we start walking back to the flat. As we stroll in the fleeting sunlight they talk about their day, and how much they've enjoyed it. I mainly stay quiet, happy to listen to their funny stories from the day. Dan walks by my side.

When we get home I shove a pasta bake that I've pre-prepared into the oven for dinner, get changed and washed, and flop down on the sofa with the other three.

"You tired?" Arin asks me. I nodd a reply, making some inhuman noise in the process which makes them all laugh. "I'm not surprised, your job is pretty hard work."

"But it is super cool," Barry adds. Arin's phone begins to ring, and he smiles when he see's the caller ID.

"Hey Suzy!" he says, and stands up to go take the call. Barry follows after him, in order to ask her if the transactions for something have gone okay, and that leaves Dan and I on the sofa. I sigh, and nearly fall asleep.

"Dan, how you do you stay awake during your really long recording sessions?" I ask, half a mumble.

"Skittles," he answers, and I don't know what else I expected. He's sitting across from me, and I have the sudden urge to put my legs on his lap and use him as a footrest. I do, and he laughs, not seeming to mind. I lean back, close my eyes, and am almost drifting off when I remember that there's something cooking.

"Shit, the pasta!" I shout suddenly, jumping up and running to the kitchen. Luckily I get it out before it burns, and I call everyone for dinner. Dishing it up, the three males wolf down their portions, while I don't really have the stomach for anything. After Barry volunteers to do the dishes, he and Arin say they need to find an international cash point, and so I give them directions to the nearest one and they head out to it, leaving Dan and I to flick through my Netflix in an attempt to decide on something to watch.

"Urrg, UK Netlfix is so limited compared to the US version," I groan. "Hey, you seen Jeff Dunham before?"

"One of his shows from a couple of years ago, I really liked him," he nods, and I select one of his newer shows. Letting the show run, we find ourselves laughing at almost every joke he makes, with Dan giving an extra funny commentary.

"I've never met anyone with such comedic talent," I compliment him half way through the show.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good."

"No, you are, you're one of the funniest people I've ever met," I tell him, and he laughs.

"You obviously don't know many funny people then," he says, and I throw a cushion at his face while laughing. "Okay, Okay, I surrender!" he cries as I throw more cushions at him.

"Do you surrender? Do you _really_ give up that easy?" I proclaim, while standing up and threatening him with the last cushion I have.

"Never!" he yells, and nearly tackles me into the sofa. I can't help but laugh as I'm thrown back and hit with multiple soft projectiles.

"I wave my white flag!" I call, shielding myself from the barrage.

"Aha! Victory is mine!" he yells triumphantly, his hands in the air. Of course, I see this as the perfect opportunity to tackle him back, and so I do just that. The laughter continues until we're huffing and puffing out of breath, and I'm once again using him as a footrest.

"I think you cracked a rib," I tell him sarcastically.

"Yeah and I think you fractured my spine," he says back with a small laugh. We both sigh a happy sigh, enjoying the fact that we are becoming friends. He's so funny and friendly, and I'm not denying that he's handsome.  __ I guess some people just get lucky. _ _

  
  


 


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana takes the guys shopping, Dan's a cutie, and they get introduced to one of Lana's good friends.

When Arin and Barry return Dan and I are on the sofa, talking and getting to know each other. He's telling me funny stories about Ninja Sex Party shoots, and how they can get crazy and weird very easily.

"Hey guys, we're back," Barry calls as they enter the flat. "We got money out for tomorrow."

"You guys got the hotel all sorted?" I ask.

"Yeah, the rooms are all booked. Not as expensive as I thought," Arin nods.

"Great. I'm not working tomorrow, so you guys are free to stay as long as you like," I tell them, smiling.

"Thanks, I think we're leaving for the hotel around six, that's when they said the rooms would be ready."

"That's fine. You guys going anywhere tomorrow?"

"We were going to do some shopping, have a look around town. Actually, we were wondering if you could come with us, as we'd be lost without you," Arin admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'd hate to take up your day off."

"Don't worry, its fine," I assure him with a wave of my hand, "I was planning on going into town anyway. I'm more than happy to help."

"See, I told you, the coolest fans ever," Arin says with a grin, walking through to the kitchen to get a drink. Barry joins Dan and I on the sofa.

"What're you guys talking about?" he asks.

"Some very amusing stories from filming certain music videos," I say with a laugh, and Barry immediately catches on and turns red. "Do you still have that Unicorn suit?"

He goes even more red, and Dan lets out an adorable laugh. "We brought it with us actually," Barry says quietly.

"I've got a dinosaur one, don't worry," I shrug, and Dan's eyes light up.

"Lana, all three of us have ours. Lets go get them!" He suggests, jumping up from his seat on the sofa. I can't resist agreeing as Dan runs through to get Arin, and I hear clear and joyus laugher from the kitchen. Barry is still bright red.

"Don't worry Barry, I think it suited you," I reassure him, giving him a light pat on the shoulder before heading off to dig the costume out of my wardrobe. About fifteen minutes later the four of us are on the sofa; a unicorn, a dragon, and dinosaur and a dog. We look ridiculous in the over sized pyjamas, but an air of glee and child-like excitement radiated from everyone.

"Dan, this was a great idea," I say to him quietly, remembering what it was like to be a young and careless teenager. He laughs in agreement, and Arin suddenly shoots up.

"Dude, we need to post that update video, why not do it now? We are in the costumes, we may as well," Arin says, digging through his bag for the camera.

"Sure, if you don't mind," Barry asks me, and I shake my head.

"No, I don't mind. I can film if you guys want?" I offer, as I presume they didn't bother to bring a large tripod.

"Yeah that'd be great actually," Arin smiles, handing me the camera. They talk about what they're going to say as I get the camera set up, and they give me the thumbs up that they're ready. Holding up my hand, I count down from three with my fingers and hit record.

"Hey guys!" Arin says with vigour, starting the video. It's a quick one, just letting the fans know that there wasn't going be as many videos per day for the next two weeks. Arin surprises me at the end however, when he tells me to pause. "Lana, do you want to be in the video?"

I go bright red. The thought of thousands of people seeing my face makes me extremely nervous and self conscious. I think about denying for a moment, but then take a deep breath and think _ hey,  _ __ what the heck, I may as well _ _ _ . _ "Sure," I say, trying to sound confident in my answer. Arin smiles and takes the camera from me and hits record once more.

"One more thing; we were scammed by a fake hotel site, and this lovely lady rescued us. Internet, I present you with our knight in Scottish armour, Lana." Arin turns the camera to face me, and I give a small wave, hoping that my nerves aren't showing..

"Hey guys. Never trust these three to book hotels," I say, before Arin turns the camera back to his face.

"Dan you got anything to say before we go?"

"Uh, my dick!" he yells, and Arin stops recording as Barry is in fits, laughing at the last outburst. I must look more nervous than I thought because Arin notices.

"Don't worry, you were fine. I'm sure everyone will love you," he comforts me, and Dan agrees. I smile as I realise that nearly a million people are going to see me dressed as a dinosaur, and I go bright red again.

"If it's any consolation, you're the prettiest dino I've ever seen," Dan says with a smooth smile, giving me a sarcastic wink. I calm down a bit while Barry loads the video onto the laptop and starts to do a bit of editing on it. The rest of the night is spent watching more tv, until we all decide that we're tired, and I get the beds sorted again.

\------***------

It's 11am when I wake up the next morning, waking to the smell of bacon. I follow my nose to the kitchen and see Dan and Arin cooking, while Barry's buttering rolls.

"Good morning sleepy head," Dan says when I enter the kitchen, rubbing a tired eye.

"Morning," I mumble back, still half asleep, and sit down at the table. A mug of coffee is placed in front of me. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem," Dan shrugs, and I take a sip of the warm brew. I feel like slipping back into bed and sleeping, but I know that the boys are wanting to go into town, and I don't want to disappoint. I take another sip, letting the liquid warm my body.

"So when do you guys want to head out to town?" I ask.

"Just whenever you're ready. Don't worry though, we're not in any rush."

"It's fine, I need to get out the house before I fall asleep again," I joke, wolfing down my bacon. "You know Dan, I didn't expect you to be much of a cook."

"Yeah, Barry's been teaching me," he admits with a blush and a small smile. The image of Dan at the grill, trying to cook something and it just exploding into flames while he panics and Barry getting the fire extinguisher, is quite amusing.

"How do you put up with him, Barry?" I say sarcastically.

"With locks on all the doors," he replies with a grin. Dan just rolls his eyes.

I finish off the breakfast and get dressed, putting on something warmer as it looks a bit chilly outside. We head out to the nearest bus stop, where we get a ride into town. We end up in one of the big city centres, wandering around, until Dan spots the Disney store and gasps with a massive grin spreading across his face. He looks to Arin, Barry and I, and we all sigh and nod, and I follow him into the shop full of little kids, laughing.

"Oh my god I'm in heaven," he says as he looks over all the merchandise. He picks up a stuffed Simba. "Hey Arin, Suzy would love this!"

"She would, I might get it," Arin agrees, and I recall the valentines day episode where Suzy showed off her skills in the Lion King game. Arin looks at the price tag. "Not too expensive."

"Yeah, she'd- Oh my god," Dan says, and he's off again, having seen something else to take his interest. I chuckle as he goes around grinning at everything, looking as amazed as the kids are.

"Is he always like this?" I quietly ask the other two. They both nod with small laughs, and Dan returns with something else in his hand. I can't help but smile as I see that it's a plushie of Stitch from _Lilo and Stitch_ , one of my favourite Disney films. "Oh my god it's amazing, I love it."

"Yeah, you like the film?" Dan asks.

"Hell yeah, it's my all time favourite. Whenever I'm sad I just sit down and watch it and I feel better," I admit That film has gotten me through multiple bad breakups. Dan's eyes flash with an idea, and he smiles.

"I think I'm gonna go buy this, be right back guys," he says, and Arin follows with the Simba. Barry and I wait outside for them, and when they come back out Dan has the biggest smile on his face. He hands the Disney bag to me.

"Huh?" I question as I take hold of the bag.

"The Stitch, it's for you," he reveals. "A way of thanking you for saving us."

"Oh gosh, Dan, you didn't have to," I tell him, looking into the bag and smiling. "Thank you, all of you, the last two days have been the most fun I've had in a long while."

"You've earned it dude," Arin says, holding his own Disney bag. "Where'd you guys want to go now?"

"If you need clothes, there's a heap of shops in the other end of the centre that have some really good men's stuff. There's also a Forbidden Planet," I tell them.

"That sounds like a sex shop," Dan laughes.

"I can assure you it isn't. It's full of comics and merch, it's big too," I assure them, and they all smile in agreement. I take that as a yes, and lead them on the ten minute walk that it takes us to get there. When we walk in Arin almost giggles.

"Hey, Lana!" I hear a voice say, and I turn to see my friend Zee who works there, standing at the counter. He must have watched Game Grumps before, because he looks at them and then to me. "Are they..."

"Yes, it's a long story," I sigh, going over to speak to him, leaving the guys to wander around for a bit. "I basically rescued them after them got scammed with hotel rooms. They had rooms booked for the Mitland through a fake site."

"Oh yeah, it got demolished," Zee says, shrugging. "So, I take it you've had an interesting few days with those three."

"Yeah they're really funny," I admit, smiling slightly, and I hold up the Disney bag. "Dan bought me a Stitch plushie to say thanks."

"Oh, you got your eye on him, eh?" Zee jokes. I glare daggers at him.

"You're as bad as Sally, god," I sigh. Why does everyone assume that? "Plus, he's such a nice guy, there's no way that he's single."

"Who's not single?" Dan asks, appearing with a stack of Scott Pilgrim Vs The World books. I jump at the sudden sound of his voice behind me.

"Oh, no one. Dan, this is Zee, a really good friend of mine," I introduce them, and Dan smiles and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you, it's a really cool store you got here," he compliments, and the two begin chatting. Leaving them to talk for a bit, I head up the small stairs and look around for some new t-shirts. I'm looking for a Game Of Thrones one in my size, when I hear laugher from downstairs, obviously coming from Arin.

"Don't lie dude, you totally do," he laughs, a little louder than Dan likes as he's telling him to shut up. I shrug, figuring Arin has mentioned an embarrassing story to Zee. I continue to browse, lost in the books and comics and figures and bags, all of which I want to buy, but settle for a t-shirt and a copy of _The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy_ , as Zee is constantly bugging me to read it.

"You're finally reading it!" he exclaims with a grin when I bring the items down to the till, and I sigh and roll my eyes. He looks at the t-shirt. "Nice. What book are you on now?"

"A Dance Of Dragons, halfway through part one," I say, getting my purse out and paying him. He gives me back the change and the receipt, putting both purchases into a bag.

"Oh, things are getting good," he grins. "You guys got everything you needed?"

"Yeah, thanks dude!" Arin says as we left. Zee gives Dan a weird look before waving me goodbye, but I just shrug it off.

We spend the rest of the day wandering around. Barry buys some jeans, and Arin some headphones, but apart from that we mainly just look and mess about. A few fans recognise them and come over to say hi, but they're super polite and friendly. One of them gives me a weird look though. We get lunch in one of the coffee shops around town, and we end up on the Royal Mile, window shopping up the street.

"You guys are planning on visiting the dungeons, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ross's wife Holly recommended it to us," Barry nods. "She studied in Edinburgh for a year actually, she's the whole reason we're here. She said it's amazing."

"Well I'll have to thank her for sending you guys here, like I said the last few days have been unbelievably funny," I smile. "I think the hotel you guys are staying at isn't too far from it actually."

"Sweet. I think we're going there tomorrow," Dan says. "Do you wanna join us?"

"I'd love to, but I'm working for the next four days straight. The Easter rush is hard hitting," I shrug. I'm a bit disappointed, nothing would please me more than being able to go round and see their faces as they experience the dungeon tours. I'vs been there heaps, so I know the tour inside out, but the best part is seeing people react on their first time.

"Oh, that's a shame," he says, a little saddened.

"Take lots of pictures, I want evidence of the fear in your eyes."

"Heh, will do. Do you guys wanna head back to Lana's flat? We'll have to get everything packed up before we leave for the hotel."

"Yeah, you're right," Arin agrees, and we head to the nearest bus stop.

\------***------

Once back home they start packing things back into their bags, and it makes me a little sad to see them go. However, they are here for their holiday, not to hang out with me, so I keep my feelings to myself, behind a smile. I go through to my room to place the Stitch plush on my bed when I accidentally walk in on Dan topless, changing into a different shirt. As soon as I see him I close the door again, apologising profoundly.

"I am so sorry, I should have knocked," I sat from outside the door, cursing my stupidity.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Dan assures, opening the door, no longer topless. "Honestly, half the internet has seen me without a shirt in Ninja Sex Party videos, so I'm not worried."

"God, I kinda envy you," I admit, "You're not self conscious about how you look, you just go and have so much fun. I mean, the music videos look a lot of fun to film."

"They are, trust me. And I guess, I don't really get self conscious. The way I see it, everyone is fine the way they are, and they have every right to go have fun," he shrugs as I take the Stitch out of the bag.

"I wish I had your mindset," I sigh.

"Lana, honestly, you're fine. You're really pretty, if it counts for anything," Dan admits, going slightly red.

"Thank you, you're so kind," I smile, shaking away my thoughts. "And thank you for the Stitch, again. You didn't have to buy me anything."

"It's fine, I wanted to," he says, gently taking the plushie from me and hugging it. "Who's cuter, me or him?" he laughs.

"Oh, you,  __ obviously _ _ _ , _ " I chuckle, seeing the big eyes and pouty face he puts on.

"Still not as cute as  __ you _ _ though," he adds, hugging the plushie more.

"I think you'll find that you are the cute one here, Mr Sexbang," I say, raising an eyebrow. I have to admit, he is pretty adorable.

"Oh, I thank you for the compliment, but you are the fairest maiden in all the land," he says, doing a curtsy. I laugh and grab the pair of hair straighteners that sit on my desk, switched off. I gently use it to tap each of his shoulders.

"Arise, Sir Daniel Sexbang, and take your place in my Queensguard," I announce, putting on a regal voice. Danny rises, bows, and we both burst into laughter. I love spending time with him, he's so fun to be around.

"Dan, you ready yet? We gotta leave in ten minutes," Arin calls from the living room, and we realise that he should probably finish packing. He hands Stitch back to me.

I'm sad when they have to leave, but again I keep it hidden. "If you guys need directions or anything, just give me a call!" I shout as they leave, waving at them. When I close the door my smile disappears, but there's nothing I can do about it, so I just sigh and go through to my room to watch something. I end up with Netlfix on my laptop, as I re-watch _Lilo and Stitch_ for the billionth time. The plushie smells of him, of Dan, and I hardly let it go the entire night. I'm heading off to bed when my phone beeps, a text from Dan.

__ **We got to the hotel fine, we're in our rooms now. Thank you again, hope to see you around when you're not working.** _ _

I give a quick reply before getting under my duvet, and falling asleep with the Stitch in my arms and thoughts of Dan and his amazing smile in my head.

 

 


	4. Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated and a little sad.

The next few days are mostly the same. I get back into my normal routine, and the zoo is really busy as the school holidays get into full swing. I don't see the three Grumps for the next four days, but Dan and I are texting constantly. It's Wednesday and I'm on my way home from work after a rather enduring day.

__**Hey, how's your day been?** _ _ His text asks.

__**Pretty hectic, it was really busy today. Everywhere I went there was screaming kids.** _ _ I reply.

__**Sounds like a lot of fun. Hey, you're off work tomorrow right? Do you wanna hang out? Arin and Barry are going to do some shopping but I don't really feel like it.** _ _

__**Yeah, sure! Do you want to come round to mine and we can just hang for the day?** _ _

__**Sounds great, I'll see you there at 11am tomorrow. See ya!** _ _

I can't help but smile the entire way home, excited about the prospect of spending a whole day with Dan. I expect we'll just watch some movies and play some video games, but the thought of spending the day with him and laughing with him makes me giddy.

\-------***------

Dan sighs, puts his phone down, and looks to Arin and Barry. “Okay, I did it, she said yes. Are you two happy now?”

Arin grins while Barry laughs. “Yes, yes we are,” he says.

“So you got your smooth moves planned for tomorrow?” Arin asks.

“Shut up you two,” Dan sighs. He loves his friends, he really does, but right now he really wants to throw something at their smug faces.

\------***------

The next day I wake up happy and energetic, which is surprising to say the least. Sally has work, but I figure I'll give her some notice that I'm having a guest over.

“Em, you know Dan, who I was talking about?” I ask her over breakfast. I've told her about the real reason I had asked her to stay at Gregs and she had seemed pretty amused. She'd said she'd heard of them before, maybe watched a few of their videos. “Well, he's coming over to hang out later, so he might be here when you get home.”

“Oh, you're getting in pretty quick,” she grins and winks. I throw a bit of bread crust at her and she only laughs more.

“I told you, that's not what it is. We're just hanging out as friends,” I sigh.

“Sure, you say that, but from the way you speak about him I think you're falling for him,” she shrugs. “You don't realise it at first, I was the same way with Greg, but soon it becomes apparent that you having feelings for them that aren’t entirely platonic.”

“Sure, whatever you say, love expert,” I roll my eyes.

“You'll thank me for my advice one day, trust me,” she assures me. “Anyway, I've got to go, I'll see you later. Have fun with Dan, don't have sex on the sofa because I have to sit there.”

“Oh fuck you,” I say as she leaves with a laugh. It's 10am, and Dan's due over in an hour. I'm still in my pyjamas and need to shower, so I quickly wash and dry my hair. Once that's done I throw on some comfy jeans and a t-shirt, and anxiously wait for the doorbell to ring. If I had the time time I would have cleaned the flat a bit more, but I figure he won't mind. At least the living room is tidy.

I'm mulling over what Sally said before the doorbell brings me out of my own head and I rushed to the door, smiling. I open it and there he is, crazy hair everywhere, slight stubble, tall and lean, and with an inviting scent. I have to internally slap myself out of it so I can move.

“Hey!” he says, pulling me into a friendly hug. I stiffen at first, but then relax into it, figuring that Dan is just a friendly guy. “How are you?”

“Good, I'm great,” I say, feeling my cheeks go red as I invite him in and close the door. “How have you been finding Edinburgh?”

“Really fun, the dungeons were amazing,” he grins “They were so much fun, and I got loads of pictures just like you asked. There's this one of Arin that you gotta see.”

We sit down on the sofa and he takes out his phone and starts showing me the pictures, and I erupt into laugher. They're all full of faces contorted in a mix of laugher and fear and glee, and the one of Arin is brilliant. “Wow, that is really something,” I laugh.

“Yeah, it was really fun. I nearly shit myself when the dummy dropped down from the ceiling,” he says. “The actors there are really good too, they really put their all into it.”

“Yeah, I know a guy who used to work there, he says that it's the most fun he's ever had.”

“A guy?” he laughes. “So, you know Zee, are you and him, eh eh?”

I go bright red. “I used to have a bit on a crush on him when we first met, but it only lasted a month and that was about five years ago,” I explain. “We're really close though, he's practically my brother.” I joke.

“He was a really nice guy when wemet him at the store.”

“Yeah, he's super sweet. He actually saved me from getting, uh, sexually assaulted once. We were at a bar and some guy was hitting on me and completely ignoring the signs that I didn't want to, and he kept grabbing my ass. Zee stepped in and pretended to be my boyfriend, and the creep backed off.”

“Wow, I guess you get assholes like that no matter where in the world you go,” Dan muses. “It great that you can trust him so much though, that's great in a friend.”

“Yeah, people used to speculate that he was gay, just because we hung out so much. I don't get why people of the opposite genders being friends is such a difficult concept for some people.”

“Yeah, I totally agree. Just because two people of the opposite genders are hanging out doesn't mean they're gay.”

“Well, one of us is, at least a little bit,” I laugh. “I'm bisexual.”

“Yeah, but that's just a coincidence, it's still not proof that either of you wasn't straight,” he chuckles, amused by the irony.

“Exactly, who you hang out with has no connection to your sexuality, unless that person is your girlfriend or boyfriend. My last boyfriend actually broke up with me because he thought I was cheating on him with Zee,” I admit. 

“Wow, again, asshole. So, you're currently single?”

My heart races at the question, but I tell myself it's just simple curiosity. “Yeah, for the last six months. To be honest, I haven’t really had the best track record with relationships. Everyone I get with seems really nice at first, but then just as I'm comfortable they turn into a total ass,” I sigh. “I dunno, I guess I just bring out the worst in people.”

“No, don't say that,” Dan says, his tone turning slightly more serious. “Lana, you are amazing. It's not your fault you've gone out with total douchebags, it's just bad luck.”

“Thanks Dan,” I say, smiling at him. “You're such a nice guy. Your girlfriend is a lucky gal.”

“Uh, I don't actually have a girlfriend,” Dan admits, blushing a little bit. I'm shocked.

“No way. You? But you're so funny and sweet, I don't get it,” I say, genuinely surprised.

“I'm not that great,” he shrugs, being modest. “I don't know, I guess I just haven’t met the right person yet.”

“Huh, I guess relationships are weird things,” I sigh. “Can I admit something though, not as a fan but as a friend?” Dan nods in reply.

“Game Grumps has helped me through some shit times. Like when me and my ex broke up, I was torn up. But I found by watching the show I'd get cheered up enough to be motivated to actually do something that day. So, thanks dude, you've unintentionally helped me”

“Really? Wow, thank you. I'm glad I could help,” he smiles, and I nearly melt.

 “So, you wanna watch a film?” I asks.

“Yeah, what did you have in mind.”

“Pacific Rim?”

“Oh my god yes, I love that film. I haven’t seen it in ages too, so its perfect.”

“Great, I'll go get the DVD.”

I return with the disk and a bowl of popcorn, and slot it into the tv. Grabbing the remote and switching off the lights, I start the film. For a few moments we're in total darkness, Dan and I sitting next to each other on the sofa, his body so close to mine that we are almost touching. It makes my heart race and my mind go wild, and I start to think about what Sally had said earlier.  __ Was she right? _ _

The film starts and the room is illuminated by the opening credits. Throughout the film Dan and I share popcorn and throw it at each other, and I must subconsciously move closer to him because by the end of the film he has an arm around me. I don't mind, I like it actually. I feels safe.

When the film ends we sit in darkness for a few seconds, neither of us wanting to move. His arm tightens around me, and he speaks up.

“Hey Lana, can I ask you something?” he says, sounding slightly nervous. In the dark I see the outline of his face as he turns to face me. I nod, and he gulps before asking me his question. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

I'm silent for a few seconds, before the words leave my mouth. “Yeah, sure,” I says quietly, my brain doing loops. Then his lips are upon mine.

It's a gentle kiss, a caring, nervous kiss. A million things are going through my mind as our lips lock, and none of them are getting any recognition. The only thing I'm concentrating on is the feeling of electricity as our lips meet and move together. He pulls away, and we're both silent.

“I am so sorry,” he says, head in hands. “I shouldn't have done that, I'm so, so sorry.”

“It's fine, I didn't mind. It was nice,” I assure him.

“It's not that, it's just-” he stumbles. “I'm developing feelings for you, but I live in America. You live here, with your job and your friends. I don't want it to get to a stage where I'm gonna be torn by having to leave. And I don't want you to get hurt either.”

I understand entirely. A long distance relationship is never ideal, especially with the distance between America and the UK. “Dan, it's okay. It's fine, honestly, I understand. I don't want to make it hard for you, it's okay.”

“I'm sorry,” he mumbles again.

“Okay, look. Lets just pretend that kiss never happened, and lets agree to be friends,” I say.

“Okay, friends,” he agrees, and he reaches his hand out. I shake it, agreeing.

“Friends.” I nod. “Now come on, you've got to help me clean up this mess.” I go put on the light, and it's not till the room is lit up that I realise how much popcorn we've thrown at each other. I laugh, breaking the tension.

“Oh, my bad,” Dan laughs too, and we don't speak of the kiss again for the rest of the day. We play some video games, all of which I win, order some pizza, and generally have fun. He has to leave before Sally gets home though, which I'm actually relieved for. I can think of nothing more embarrassing than her meeting Dan after the conversation from the morning.

“Again, I'm uh, sorry about all that,” he says as he stands in the doorway, leaving.

“Dan, it's fine, honestly,” I assure him. “Now go on, I don't want Arin and Barry on my case if you never turn up back to the hotel.

“Bye!” he laughs as he waves, walking off. I sigh, close the door, and feel like crying. __I'm so fucked__ _._

When Sally gets home she demands to hear everything, and I oblige. She understands my situation well enough.

“I can see where you two are coming from, America is a long way away from here,” she shrugs after hearing the whole story. “Maybe you two are just better off as friends.”

“Well, that's how we've decided to keep it,” I sighs. “It's a shame, he's a damn good kisser.”

“Well at least you guys can stay in touch. You are going to stay in touch, right?”

“Yeah, we will. I'll probably keep in touch with all of them.”

“Heh, got yourself three guys?” Sally laughed.

“Arin is married for gods sake!” I sigh, and she laughs harder. She does enjoy torturing me. “I'm gonna grab a shower and head off to bed. I'll see you in the morning.”

That night I dream of Dan again.

\------***------

When Dan gets back to the hotel room Arin doesn't even ask his how it went. He can tell by the look on Dan's face that it was better to just leave it. The only thing Dan says to him before going to bed for the night is “I'm such a fucking idiot.”

\------***------

The rest of the two weeks go by in a blur. I meet up with the three guys a few times, but I'm never alone with Dan again, and I think we're both glad about that. The four of us go to see a film, and another time they come round and meet Sally who they all love. We go out for dinner on their last night in the country, and I can't help feel a tiny bit of regret from meeting them. If I had just politely shook my head and walked off I'd never had grown feelings for Dan, and he'd never had grown feelings for me. But I still can't fully regret helping them.

It's the day of their leaving, and Sally has offered to give them a lift to the airport to save them taking the train back. She can drive, which is helpful for me if I need to get anywhere fast without public transport. We're nearly there, and I'm sitting in the passenger seat while the three males sit in the back. I look into the rear-view mirror and Dan's eyes meet my own, and I'm held there for a few seconds by his gaze. When I break free I can feel a pit in my stomach opening up.

We park the car and I get out to say my goodbyes to all of them.

“Arin, I hope Suzy likes that Simba, and you need to show her that picture of you from the dungeons,” I say as he held me in a giant hug.

“Barry, have fun editing all that footage of the other two being absolute idiots,” I say, and I hug him too. Then I turn to Dan.

“Dan, thank you. Just, thank you. I'm glad I've become friends with you, all of you, you are all just so amazing,” I say, and we hug. The hug lasts longer though, the embrace saying a million things to each other that can't be spoken.

When they walk off with their luggage and are out of sight I turn to Sally and sigh. I hate saying goodbye. We get back into the car and neither of us speak on the way home, the radio the only thing that breaks the silence.

\------***------

“Hey Lana, you should have a look at this,” my manager calls as I sit in the staff room at the zoo. It's two weeks since they left, and I'm still not not over the sudden quietness. Dan and I still text, but he's back to work and so is really busy. “You might be interested.”

I take the booklet from him, and look at the cover. It's something that the zoo's been sent, telling it of zoos abroad that are offering jobs. I've had a chance at a zoo in Australia once from the same sort of thing, but denied it. I doubt this one will have anything I'll be interested in, but I have a look through it anyway.  __ Tokyo, Australia, France, LA, Germany- wait what. _ _

I nearly do a double take. Los Angeles Zoo and Batonical Gardens are looking for workers with a degree in Zoology.  __ I have a degree in Zoology. _ _

I grin, taking a picture of the booklet and sending it to Dan, along with the message _**'Well it looks like luck has finally found its way to me.'**_

 


	5. Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana finds her new home to be warm, loving, and full of hugs.

“Yes mum, everything is sorted. Forms all finished, things are sent away,” I say into my mobile phone. “I know it's going to be great. Call you later. Love you.”

I sit down on the sofa with a grunt, looking at the last few bits of paperwork scattered in front of me. Ever since I had decided to go for the job in LA my whole life has been hectic. I've talked to Sally and my parents about it, and they all think it's a good idea. I've always wanted to work abroad, and this is the perfect opportunity. The paperwork for the visa was sent away four weeks ago, and I'm currently working on the social security card forms. With any luck the work visa will come through in a few weeks time and then I'll be ready to pack everything away and ship it all over there. And luckily I don't need to look for an apartment just yet.

Ever since I had shared the news with Dan he's been ecstatic, all of the Grumps have, glad to have me close by so we can become even better friends. He's been giving me tips throughout the whole process, like telling me what to avoid in America and how to fill in certain forms. He's also suggested that I stay with him and Barry for a while, at least until I get my own place over there. I was a bit surprised at that offer, as we have only known each other for a month or two, but he keeps assuring me that he and Barry are both fine with it.

“It's much better to look at the places in person rather than online,” he says over the phone one night as we discuss where I'll end up living. “The Zoo is really close to us though, practically a twenty minute walk, and Arin and Ross live really close by too. Oh, Holly needs to meet you, she'll love you.”

In truth I'm anxious about the whole thing despite looking forward to it. A completely new country, new places and people, its all quite scary in a good way. I'm just glad I know a few people already. I often find myself lying awake at night, imagining all the exciting things that are going to happen. America is somewhere I've always wanted to visit, and I'm thankful that the job at the zoo is going to pay pretty well, so I can afford things like health insurance. That, and hopefully I'll be able to learn to drive over there.

Once all the paperwork is sent away all I can do is wait. I can't confirm anything for certain until the work visa gets through, and waiting for that is nervous enough, but then the fact that I'm moving away from my friends and family hits me.

“I'm gonna miss you Zee,” I say to him one afternoon. He's working in the store, but I have the day off so I'm keeping him company. “But hey, I'll get Game Of Thrones episodes before you.”

“And I'll get Sherlock episodes before you,” he says back, not missing a beat.

“Screw you,” I retort, and he gives me a smug grin. Zee has legendary sass and wit, something else I'm going to miss. “But you'll have to come visit sometime. I'll even pay for your flights.”

“I'll come visit, but I'll pay myself, it's fine,” he assures me. “Just so long as you promise to come visit back here as well. You're not getting away from Scotland's shitty weather that easily.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” I chuckle.

The next few weeks pass by slower than I want, and all the packing seems to take forever. Because Sally and I share the flat I can't ship much of the furniture over, but I pack some of my drawers and dressers. Dan assures me that whatever I need I can get over in America for cheap. It comes to the point where my room is bare, the only things left being the stuff I'm taking overnight in my rucksack for the plane journey. That includes my 3DS, books, ipod and headphones, and the Stitch plush. I'm taking a suitcase with me on the plane trip over, and the rest will get shipped over soon after, and I'll hopefully then be able to get my own place. I still find it surprising that Dan and Barry are taking in this person that they've only known for a little while, but they both seem genuinely excited to have me stay with them for a while. __God knows what the mornings are going to be like._ _

Then the last week speeds by, and before I know it I'm standing outside the airport, saying goodbye to friends and family. My mum's tearing up, and my older brother Sam is there too.

“Be careful, little sis,” he says, giving me a hug.

“I will, promise,” I assure him. Mum is next, telling me how proud she is of me. Then comes dad, Zee, and finally Sally.

“You've been a good flatmate, always paid rent on time, cleaned up afterwards, and I'm gonna miss you,” she sighs, tears welling in her eyes.

“You to. Tell whoever moves in with you next that I wish them good luck,” I say, hugging her. I look to my watch, see the time, and tell them that I have to go. They wave me off, hugs and tears galore, and soon I'm heading towards the check in. Once my things are scanned and I'm passed through security I board the plane, and luckily it's not too busy so I get the three seats to myself. I sit by the window, figuring that the view will be great, and give Arin a quick text;

__**That's me boarded now. It's a direct flight so no pitstops, a full 12 hours. See you all soon.** _ _

Switching my phone off and plugging my earphones in, I sit with my music playing while I hug the Stitch plush, and I can feel myself slowly drifting off. It's an early morning flight, and the whole thing lasts 12 hours, so I figure I may as well get some sleep while I can.

\------***------

“Dude did your phone just go off?” Dan asks Arin, mid-way through a recording session. “How unprofessional.”

“Yeah, shit it did,” Arin laughs, handing Dan the controller. “Sorry everyone, it's – oh Dan look.” Arin holds the phone to Dan's face and he reads the message, a grin spreading across his face.

“It's the new codeword for the Peruvian drug dealers that we work for,” Dan says, playing it off for the recording, but in his head he's bouncing up and down in excitement for seeing Lana. They've been getting everything sorted for months now, and everything has finally fallen into place. It's amazing.

For the rest of the recording session Dan is more upbeat and excited than normal, to an extent that Arin begins to notice. Once they've finished their recording for the day and Arin stops the capture he turns to Dan. “Someone's a happy bunny,” he grins.

“What? I'm just excited to see her again. She's really cool,” Dan says, but Arin just laughs.

“Yeah yeah, whatever man,” Arin says with a roll of his eyes, and gets up to stretch his legs. They've been recording for a solid five hours, and he is well in need of a rest. “I'm gonna go sleep for a bit, you can hang around with Barry for a while if you want.”

“Nah, I think I'll head home. I need to get the place cleaned up,” Dan says, and Arin just gives him a suggestive smirk. “Oh not like that you ass.”

Arin leaves the room laughing, and Dan walks off to inform his room mate of his departure.

\------***------

Most of the plane journey is spent reading or sleeping. Zee is nagging me to finish the Game Of Thrones book before the next one comes out, so I have plenty to read. There isn't much turbulence so I can sleep easy enough, and the food is relatively okay. All in all the flight is pretty relaxing. The wait is not, however.

Every moment that I am awake on the plane I can't stop being excited about my new job. I've heard great things about it, and the fact that I'll get to see Dan and Arin and Barry more often is also making me smile. Mid-way through the flight it hits me that I should have bought Dan and Barry something as a way of saying thank you for letting me stay with them for a while, rent free. I try to think if there is anywhere I can get a massive jar of skittles for Dan, but I really don't think I'll be able to find one easily. __I'll get something once I've been there a few days, so I'll know what to get them._ _

But besides my constant state of excitement the flight is pretty nice. I keep the Stitch plush in my arms most of the time, not bothered by the weird look I get from a woman who is walking past to go to the toilet. The view is amazing as well, the clouds parting to reveal blue seas. When we start flying over land again I spend two hours just looking down at the world below us, memorised by the greens and yellows that are splashed across the land. After that I mostly read and play on my 3DS for the rest of the journey, having already slept a good few hours. When one of the air hostesses announces that we'll be landing at LA airport in half an hour, I can't control my buzz and I'm constantly smiling. By the time the plane wheels land safely on the runway I can't wait to get out and into my new working country. It's odd though, I had left the UK at 7am, and have been flying for 12 hours , yet when I land in LA it's only 3pm. _Time zones_ __are weird._ _

Customs are okay, and after my bags and I are scanned I stand in the arrivals area, scanning the crowd of busy people walking too and fro, looking for the mess of unruly hair that belongs to Dan. Once I spot it a massive grin spreads across my face as I quickly walk over to meet him, accompanied by Arin and Suzy, who I hadn't expected to see.

“Hey, you made it!” Arin says when I get to them.

“Yeah, after twelve hours on a plane,” I nod.

“How was the flight?” he asks.

“Good, really nice actually,” I shrug.

“Oh, Lana, this is Suzy, my wife,” Arin introduces. “Suzy, this is Lana.”

“Hey, it's great to finally meet you,” Suzy smiles, giving me a hug. “I've heard lots of good things about you. They say you rescued them.”

“Well, not so much rescued, more heroically fought of haggis' to save them,” I joke, and she laughs delightfully. “But it's great to meet you too.”

“Thank you for doing all that for them, you really did save them,” she adds, and I smile back. I like her, she seems really nice. “You got all your stuff?”

“Yeah, everything's here,” I say, motioning to the large suitcase and the rucksack.

“Alright, the car's outside, just follow us,” Dan says, and he takes my suitcase like a gentleman. Once my things are in the boot of the car I get into the back, and Suzy joins me. Dan and Arin sit in front, the latter of the two driving.

“So, tell me a bit about yourself Lana,” Suzy chirps. We spend most of the car ride just chatting and getting to know each other, and already I feel accepted in this new country. The airport is about an hour and a half drive from Dan's house, so we have plenty of time to talk. She ends up telling me about her and Arin's wedding.

“You got married in a museum? Wow, that's really cool, I might have to steal that idea for the future,” I say, slightly in awe.

“So is there a man or woman in your life?” Suzy asks, her eyebrows waggling comicly.

“No, not at the moment. None of my ex's have lasted more than a year before they turned into complete asses,” I shrug. “I just don't have the best of luck.”

“Well maybe you'll meet someone at the zoo? You never know,” she says, smiling. She's a very cheery and smiley person, and I can't help but just be drawn to the warmth that seems to radiate from her.

“Oh yeah, I'm totally gonna get in with some of those chimps,” I say in a voice full of sarcasm, and the car erupts into laughter. The jokes continue for a while, until the car stops outside Dan's house. Barry comes out to greet us as Dan lifts my suitcase from the boot.

“Hey, it's good to see you again!” he says, embracing me in a friendly hug. “Get ready for living with madness.”

“You met my flatmate, I'm used to it,” I chuckle, before turning to Arinand Suzy. “Thanks for coming to pick me up.”

“Well we weren't going to make you walk here,” Arin laughs. “It's no problem. We've got to head off, but we'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, and thank you again,” I wave, as they get back into the car and drive off. I'm welcomed into the rather spacious house by Barry, with Dan carrying my case in behind me. “Wait, what did they mean by 'tomorrow'?”

“Oh, they've invited us all over to dinner, Ross and Holly included. They wanted everyone to meet you, you know, so you meet the whole family.” Dan explains, a small lopsided grin on his face.

“Really?” I ask, touched. To think that these people are just happily taking me in was amazingly humbling. “God, that's so nice of them.”

“You and Holly will get on really well, trust me,” Barry says, and he leads me through to the spare room where I'll be sleeping. It's nice, clean, and roomy, with a wardrobe and drawers to put my clothes in. “Sorry it's not much.”

“You kidding? Dude, you're willing to put up with me till I find a place of my own, that itself is a lot. Seriously, thank you, both of you. I feel welcome in a completely new country,” I gush.

“Well, it's our pleasure. Oh, do you want something to eat or drink? We're about to grab a late lunch, we've been grumping all day,” Dan says, and he leads me through to the kitchen. After I have some of the best bacon I've ever eaten curtsey of the one and only Barry Kramer, I go to unpack things and phone everyone back home, telling them that I've arrived safely. My mum's asking if I need any money sent over, to which I decline, and I connect my laptop to the internet. I send an email to the zoo manager, telling them that I've arrived in the US and am able to start work in a few days, and I check my social media sites for any messages. In the end I join Barry and Dan on the sofa, where I end up falling asleep halfway through the show, due to what I presumed is jetlag.

The next day is much more eventful, as we head over to Arin and Suzy's house in the afternoon. I'm a little nervous to meet Ross and Holly, but my fears are disposed of after an hour or so of laughing with them. Barry had been right, Holly and I do get along really well.

“So you studied in Edinburgh for a while?” I ask her, taking a sip of wine from the glass Suzy had placed in my hands about three seconds ago.

“Yeah, I loved it there. I keep saying to Ross that we need to go back there sometime,” she nods. Ross mutters something that makes her laugh. “Have you always lived there?”

“No, I lived in Aberdeen for most of my life, went to Uni there as well,” I tell them. I'm about to continue the story but Arin shouts that dinner is ready and Ross has already zoomed off, leaving Holly and I to laugh in his wake. The dinner is lovely, the best dumplings I've ever tasted, and we share funny stories over the table. Throughout the whole thing I find myself wondering how on earth I've ever met such nice and accepting people. It's as if I've known them all for years, and I honestly feel like one of the gang by the end of the night.

“Arin, I'm gonna head home, I'm beat. Lana, you wanna come with?” Dan asks me, after the dinner.

“Yeah, I need a good nights sleep to try and shake off this jetlag,” I agree with a small yawn. “Arin, Suzy, thank you so much for having me over and feeding me some of your amazing cooking.”

“No problem, we'll see you around,” Arin says, and Suzy gives me a hug that makes it feel like we've been best friends since birth. Again, her warmth radiates.

“Don't be a stranger,” she says, and I nod with a smile.

“I wont,” I assure her, and turn to Ross and Holly. “It's been great to meet you two, hope to see you around too. I'll see you later Barry.”

“You too,” Ross says, and they both wave me off. Dan and I leave the house, the crisp night air surrounding us. The sky is pretty clear tonight, and so the stars are shining through with clarity. It's only a short walk from Arin's house back to Dan's, and I'm happy to spend some time with him.

“So, how are you liking America?” he asks as we're crossing a street.

“It's great, nicer weather than Scotland,” I say. “Plus, the people here are pretty great.”

“Yeah, those chimps at the zoo sure are some handsome guys,” he laughs, and I hit him with a soft punch in the arm. “So when do you start work?”

“Monday. It's Wednesday now, so that gives me plenty of time for my body clock to correct itself and for me to get everything sorted,” I explain.

“What are you going to do tomorrow?”

“Unpack some things, I was going to cook dinner for you guys as a little way of saying thanks. Apart from that, I don't have anything planned,” I shrug.

“Well Barry and I will both be over at Arin's tomorrow doing some more recording, so you can come with us or have the house to yourself, it's up to you,” he offers.

“Would it be okay for me to come with you guys tomorrow? I don't want to intrude on anything,” I hesitantly ask.

“Nah, Suzy loves you, she'll be more than happy to have some female company in a house with four males.”

“I guess I'll come with you then. I mean, how could I leave poor Suzy alone with you four?” I exclaim in sarcastic shock.

“Have you no heart?” Dan gasps with equal sarcasm. “To leave the poor maiden with the four of us creatures?”

“I shall don my armour and save her, slaying the monsters in the process.”

“You shall not slay us, as we will slay you first!”

“Never, for have you forgotten that you are a knighted member of my queensguard? You are sworn to protect me at all costs.”

“Yes, but you do not need protecting, you are strong and valiant enough to take care of yourself.”

“Oh, why you _are_ very polite for a creature of hell.”

The sarcasm continues till we reach the house, and when we get inside I tell him that I'm going to grab a quick shower before bed. After washing up and drying off I shout a quick goodnight to Dan who's sitting on the sofa next to Barry, who must have come home while I was in the shower.. I find that I can't sleep, no matter what I do. It's not my body clock or the jetlag, it's just the fact that I'm so happy and elated at being accepted into this group of tight-knit friends, and the fact that they are all so kind and funny. __Looks like luck really has come my way_ _ _,_ I think to myself with a smile, as I close my eyes and will myself to sleep.

  


 


	6. Cats and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Dan make things official.

“ _ _Lana, over here!” I hear a voice call through the haze of my dream. I'm walking through a large green-house like structure, with bright and beautiful flowers growing all around me, and butterflies flitting about. It smells of pure nature. “Over here!”__

__I look and see everyone from America; Dan, Arin, Barry, Ross, Suzy, Holly, everyone. They are all waving at me, beckoning for me to come over to them. They're all smiling bright and cheery grins, and all look so happy to see me. But as I start to walk towards them vines shoot up from the plants that grow everywhere, thorns biting into my skin and drawing blood. I try to force my way forward, to get to everyone who is waiting for me so eagerly, but the vines are too strong, and I'm being dragged backwards into darkness._ _

__I try to cry for help but my voice is gone, my arms constricted. I desperately try to call out once more, trying to make any sort of audible sound, but a vine slithers around my neck and tightens, cutting off my airway. As tears begin to form in my eyes, I get one last look at everyone, who are still smiling and calling out to me happily, before I'm dragged into the lifeless void._ _

I shoot up in bed with a cold sweat, my breathing ragged. I put my hands to my neck to make sure t here'snothing there, and check my arms for scars and blood. The dream was so vivid and so real, that I still feel like the vines are around my neck, choking me to death. I try to calm myself down, telling myself that it was only a weird dream caused by my body clock being messed up, and look over to the clock on the bedside table. 4 am, it reads, and I let out a frustrated sigh in annoyance at the fact that the jet lag still hasn't worn off. I don't want to go walking around the house in case I wake up Barry or Dan, so I just grab my laptop and try to find something to do. I end up on youtube, watching the update video that I'm in. I don't look as bad as I thought I did, and luckily the dinosaur outfit keeps most of my messy hair hidden. I quickly glance at the comments, and I'm surprised.

 __**Wow, she looks really cute** _ _ _,_ one comment says.

 __**Lana should be in a NSP video** _ _ _,_ reads another.

__**She must be really kind to help them like that.** _ _

__**I have that same costume!** _ _

Generally they're really nice and complimenting, unlike the stereotypical youtube commenter. Smiling to myself, I go to check Tumblr and Twitter and the like, most of which are pretty quiet. I send a few texts to Zee as it's around 12pm back in the UK and he's on his lunch break, but he soon has customers and needs to go. I open my book and before I know it I hear a knock at the door and it's 8am.

“Lana, you awake?” I hear Dan say quietly.

“Yeah, I'm up,” I call back.

“Sweet, Barry's making breakfast. You want some?”

“Yeah, I'll be down in a minute.”

I pad downstairs in my pyjama bottoms and hoodie, quickly sorting by bed hair in the hallway mirror before entering the kitchen. I'm greeted by the smell of cooked eggs and coffee.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Dan chuckles as I sit down at the table. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“Don't worry, I've been awake for a while,” I assure him. “Eggs smell real good, Barry. I'd imagine you're pro chef.”

“I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself,” he compliments, using a spatula to shovel the cooked eggs onto three plates, accompanied by toast and beans. He hands a plate to Dan and I, before taking one for himself.

“Thanks dude,” I say, scooping some beans onto my toast with a fork and taking a large bite. In truth I've been hungry since 6am, but I didn't want to risk raiding the kitchen for fear of rousing the other two. We chat over breakfast as the boys fully wake up, and once we all finish I volunteer to do the dishes.

“I'm gonna go get dressed,” Dan says, stretching his arms up with a stifled yawn. “We're heading over to Arin's in, like an hour or so.”

“Alright, I'll get dressed once I'm done,” I nod, scrubbing the last of the plates. I empty the sink of the dirty water and dry my hands off once I'm finished, and head up to the spare room to rummage through my suitcase. I have most of my clothes, but a few others are getting shipped over along with all the furniture and other things. Trying to go for a casual look, I put on a skirt, some leggings, and a Welcome To Nightvale t-shirt, along with some pumps. I give my hair a quick brush, clean my teeth and wash my face before putting some make-up on, and I decide that I'm ready. I make my way downstairs to the living room where Dan and Barry are both waiting for me, sitting on the sofa talking.

“That's me ready,” I say, folding my arms and resting them on the back of the sofa.

“Alright, we'll head over now then,” Barry grins, and he grabs the house keys. “Oh, before I forget, you'll be needing these.”

He throws something my way and I catch it, opening my hand to see that it's a set of keys on a little pokeball keyring. “Thanks,” I say, strangely excited at being trusted with my own keys. “I promise I wont bring any guys home.”

“If you ever want to, just give Dan and I the heads up and we can spend the night at Arin's,” Barry adds sincerely.

“I was only kidding, but thanks, I'll keep that in mind for the future,” I laugh, and we head outside, Barry locking the door behind us. When we reach Arin's house it's around half past 9, and Suzy greets us when we arrive.

“Hey you guys, oh hey Lana!” Suzy smiles, smiling at me and giving me a hug. “Arin's in the grump room, setting up.”

I don't quite know what to do with myself so I just follow them, to a room where Arin is sitting, flicking through the menu of some game and making sure the recording set-up is working. “Oh, hey guys,” he waves when he sees us enter the room. “And welcome to the grump room, Lana.”

“Holy wow, you have __a lot__ of video games,” I say in awe, looking around the room. There are shelves filled with cartages and cases, and the walls are adorned with merchandise and items from all sorts of different series. “I like the Keyblade.”

“Thanks. Do you want to sit in on a recording session for a bit?”

“Is that okay? I don't want to mess anything up or intrude,” I ask nervously.

“Yeah, Suzy and Barry sit in on recordings all the time. You can sit on the beanbag if you like, and there's a laptop you can use too,” he says, pointing to a corner where, as promised, there sits a beanbag, laptop, and a rather fluffy cat.

“Hey there,” I coo softly, holding my hand out for the feline to smell. The ball of fur gives my fingers a few sniffs, looks at my cautiously, and then nudges my hand with its head, indicating that it wants me to pet it.

“That's Mimi,” Arin tells me as the cat begins to purr as I scratch under its chin. “It's weird, she's normally really shy with strangers.”

“I've always had a thing with animals, they just seen to trust me right off the bat,” I explain. “Ever since I was little they've just gravitated towards me. Maybe I give off some sort of pheromone.”

“Well, she'll probably keep you company while we're recording,” Dan says, grinning. “What're we playing today Arin?”

As the two of them start to talk about what they are going to records I take a seat on the comfy beanbag, sinking into it. The laptop Arin had mentioned is on the coffee table to my left, already logged on, and Mimi hops up onto my lap. I can't resist the chance to take a picture of her sitting there quite content, sending it to Sally with the caption **'I'm making new friends already'**. I softly pet her as she gets comfy and curls up on my legs, and Dan looks over and makes a little “awwww,” sound.

“She really does like you,” he smiles, before sitting down next to Arin and grabbing a controller. I look to the TV and see that they're playing Wind Waker HD, and I smile to myself as I realise that sitting in on some of their recordings is going to be _very_ entertaining. I also realise that I'll have to contain my laugher so the microphone doesn't pick it up. Still petting Mimi, I place the laptop behind her so I can use it while still keeping her full attention, and I start to look up gift ideas for Dan and Barry.

“Welcome back,” Dan cheers as Arin hits record. “We are back here again, Wind Waker baby!”

I chuckle quietly at Dan's outburst, and start browsing through Amazon. My first thought is to buy them one of those really fancy coffee machines, but then I decide that I need to get something that will be meaningful. Again, a rather large jar of skittles does cross my mind, but I want something that Barry can enjoy too. I'm trying to decide what to get, browsing through the site, as Mimi continues to purr and Arin and Dan continue to be utter lovable idiots.

“Get over here boat!” Arin yells at the game, and I have to cover my mouth to stop the giggles escaping. From what I can tell they can't figure out where to go next, and Dan is busy laughing at Arin's screams of anger. __Oh my god how do they stay this funny all the time?__

“Uh, maybe the ghost of Christmas past could, eh, look on some sort of mystical plain for where to go next?” Dan asks, turning to me, and I take that as a signal to look up a walkthrough. With Mimi on my lap I can't move to show him the laptop, so I signal him over. He reads the little paragraph on the screen, mouthing words to himself, and I catch the smell of his cologne. It's sweet, smelling almost of candy, but I attribute that to the consumption of skittles. He says a quiet thanks, flashes an adorable smile, and gives Mimi a little rub on the head before returning to the sofa.

“Did the ghost of Christmas future find the answer?” Arin asks.

“Dude I asked the ghost of Christmas past!” Dan says, breaking into laugher. “And yes, she did.”

“I thought the ghost of Christmas past was a dude?” Arin points out, joking. “Anyway, where the hell do I go?”

“Em, that island there,” Dan says, pointing to the screen, and I return to my gift hunting. After half an hour and many stifled giggles, I'm still lost as to what to get them. Giving up with Amazon, I go to message Sally on Facebook to ask for help, but I see an little advert at the side and an idea starts to form in my mind. Gently lifting Mimi off my lap, I stand up and quietly leave the grump room, going to find Suzy. She's sitting talking to Barry, who looks like he's editing.

“Suzy, could I talk to you about something, uh, privately?” I asks. She looks slightly worried, as does Barry, but she nods none the less and comes to stand outside in the hall with me.

“Is everything okay?” she asks instantly, concern all over her face.

“Yeah, don't worry, I just needed to ask you something. I have an idea, and I need to know if it would work.”

I discuss my idea with her and by the end she's laughing, telling me that it's a great idea and that it will definitely work. I thank her and grin, before re-entering the grump room, where Arin is currently fighting a boss and Dan is egging him on. I sit back down on the beanbag, Mimi now curled up on the floor, and I get straight to finding everything I need. Suzy recommends a shop nearby where I can order online and then collect in store, so it won't spoil the surprise for Dan and Barry.

3 hours pass before the two of them take a break, and I have to admire their willpower. “I'm going to grab a drink and go pick up something to eat,” Arin says, stretching as he stands up. “You just want your usual?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Dan nods, before turning to me. “Lana, do you want anything?”

“Em, just get me a cheeseburger or something, I'm not fussy,” I shrug. “Do you want some money for it?”

“No it's fine, on the house. Alright, I'll be back in twenty minutes,” Arin says before leaving the room, saying something to Suzy and Barry, and getting into the car and driving off. I get up from the beanbag and join Dan on the sofa, where he's looking at something on his phone.

“You guys are hysterical, you know,” I say softly.

“Yeah, it gets a bit ridiculous at times,” Dan laughs, smiling his wonderful smile again.

“You're not getting bored are you?”

“God no, it's __very__ _amusing_ , I assure you,” I chuckle. “Plus, it's like I'm getting every single episode for the next month all at once. Oh, by the way, nice cover up with the ghost of Christmas past.”

“Heh, well, I had to thing of something spontaneously,” he says.

“Daniel, I have come to show you the error of your ways,” I say in a faux and cliché ghost voice. “You must stop being a prude and enjoy Christmas!”

“But I'm Jewish,” Dan cries in mock despair.

“No matter, you must amend your ways, and hand Lana that bag of skittles on the table,” I say, keeping the ghost voice up. Dan grabs the bag of sweets and grins.

“Oh, these skittles? Well, if Lana wants them she'll have to fight me for them,” he says, pulling them out of my reach.

“Is that a challenge?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“It just might be,” he smiles.

“Well then, prepare to get thrashed.”

“I'd like to see you try, but I know that you'll- AH!”

While Dan is taunting me I leap forward, my hands at his sides tickling him. His outcry of laugher only encourages me, and no matter how hard he struggles I continue winning.

“Do you surrender yourself and the skittles?” I shout, tickling his sides and stomach.

“Yes, I surrender!” he cries, breathless and desperate. “I surrender!”

“Aha! Victory is mine,” I roar triumphantly, grabbing the bag of skittles out of his hands. I'm leaning over him, both of out breathing ragged. “I am the Alpha female! I am the true master of-”

I'd continue my victory speech but my mouth is more occupied with Dan's lips against mine. At first I'm surprised, but once I realise what's happening I smile and melt into the kiss. Our lips move in sync together, his tasting of skittles and Pepsi, and mine tasting of my cherry lip balm. My hands are on the sofa at either side of him, holding me up as he cups my face gently. We keep going until Barry walks into the room looking for something.

“Hey Dan have you seen- Oh my god,” is what comes out of Barry's mouth when he sees Dan and I. We both look up, panicked and shocked, but Barry's just smiling. He turns to the open door and shouts “I totally knew it Suzy! I walk in and they're kissing!”

Barry walks off laughing and then returns with Suzy by his side, as Dan and I stay where we are, and both of them are giggling at us and smiling at each other. “Oh my god you were right,” Suzy says, laughing. “I can't wait till Arin gets home.”

Dan starts laughing too. “You guys are ridiculous, you know that right?” he says, looking up at me as I crack up and start laughing as well.

“We'll uh, leave you guys too it,” Suzy says, leaving the room and dragging Barry with her. Dan and I stay silent for a while, but it's not an awkward silence. It's more of a 'that just happened and I'm perfectly fine with it' silence. I lean into his face again, planting a few light kisses on his lips, before sitting up and sorting my slightly ruffled hair.

“So, are going make this, uh, a regular thing?” Dan asks, a little nervously. I grin at him.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Mr Avidan?”

“Maybe I am, Miss Harris.”

“Good, because my answer is yes.”

\------***------

As soon as Arin walks through the front door with the food Suzy is right there, telling him of Barry's discovery. Dan and I are sitting on the sofa talking when he comes home, and all we hear is a loud laugh and “Finally!”

We all sit in the grump room, eating the food Arin had gone out to buy. Just as I asked he gets me a cheeseburger, but I keep stealing Dan's fries.

“Get your own,” he says playfully. I put on my best puppy-dog eyes and pout, and he eventually gives in and puts another fry in my mouth. I grin victoriously.

“I told you I was the alpha,” I say to him quietly, causing giggles.

“Wait, where were you guys when you we kissing?” Arin asks, a sudden thought coming to him.

“Uh, the couch,” Dan answers.

“Ah no, not the couch,” Arin says dramatically. "It couldn't have been somewhere romantic, like a moon-lit balcony?”

“Arin, where were they going to get a moon-lit balcony at half twelve in the afternoon?” Suzy asks.

“I dunno, green screen or something,” Arin shrugs, taking a bite of his chicken while we all laugh.

“Alright, if you can pry yourself away from your lovely lady, Ross is due over any minute to start filming some Steam Train,” Arin says once we're all finished, to which Dan rolls his eyes. Suzy and Barry leave the room, and despite my offer to help clean up Suzy assures me it's fine. About five minutes later Ross appears.

"Hey guys," he says cheerily, walking into the grump room. "Oh, hi Lana." I try to say hello back, but as soon as Arin sees him he jumps at the chance to tell him the big news.

"Ross, Dan and Lana were kissing!" he says in an dramatic voice, and both Dan and I let out audible sighs as Ross laughs.

"So are you guys a thing now?" he asks, to which I nod. "Well I wish you luck, he sings in the shower.. Alright, let's play some games!"

After a whole day of watching them play video games, laughing at them, and another appearance as the ghost of Christmas past, Dan, Barry and I are back home, all of us exhausted. Barry has been editing all day, where as I've been giggling and trying not to make my laugher audible as Ross starts babbling on about something and Dan silences him with something witty.

"I'm going to grab a shower," Barry announces, walking off. That leaves Dan and I on the sofa, and I cuddle up to him, his arm around me. The quiet sound of the tv and Dan's warm and safe embrace lulls me to sleep, and when I open my eyes again everything is dark besides a dim glow coming from a table lamp, and a blanket is draped over me. Rubbing my eyes, I go to the table and read the note that lies there;

__**You looked so peaceful and cute, I didn't want to move you. See you in the morning x – Dan** _ _

_Such a romantic_ , I think to myself, before quietly heading to my real bed, taking the little note with me.

  


 


	7. Hamsters and Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys receive their gift and Lana gets one of her own.

The next few days fly by. My body clock finally sorts itself out, so I'm getting some proper sleep, and I'm also getting used to the daily routine of Dan and Barry. In the morning the first person up usually take it upon themselves to cook breakfast for everyone, and one of the other two will do dishes. This system works out so that nobody does something too often, but things still always get done. Plus, it shows off Barry's amazing cooking skills.

“Dude, why are you not working in some five star restaurant?” I say, shovelling pancakes and bacon into my mouth. It's currently Sunday, and I'm eagerly looking forward to starting my new job tomorrow. “Seriously, your cooking is amazing.”

“I wouldn't enjoy it,” Barry shrugs, taking a bite of his own serving. “Plus, I love doing Game Grumps, I feel like it's where I fit in.”

“Seriously, without Barry and Suzy the show wouldn't even exist. I mean, we record and play the games, but if it wasn't for those two we'd be screwed,” Dan agrees, sipping some coffee.

“The show just wouldn't be the same without you,” I nod, smiling at Barry. He smiles back a silent thank you, one that tells me he likes to be appreciated once in a while.

“I'll do the dishes,” Dan says, picking up his plate.

“It's okay, I'll do them,” I offer, but he smiles and shakes his head.

“You did them yesterday. I'll do them today,” he says, as I roll my eyes and hand him my plate, giving him a small kiss on the cheek in the process. Barry lets out an audible sigh.

“Get a room guys, god,” he moans sarcastically, and we both let out a small chuckle. “So, what are we doing today? I've got stuff to edit, what about you two?”

“My new manager asked me if I could come to the zoo today to be shown around get acquainted with everything,” I say. “Dan?”

“I've got a skype call with Brian later, we're in the process of writing a new song,” Dan tells us, putting the dishes into the sink and turning the tap on. “He's actually flying out here next week from London, we're gonna be filming a new music video.”

“You really are busy,” I comment while stretching and yawning. “Well, I'm gonna go get dressed.”

Figuring that I'll be outside at the zoo, and it was pretty warm, I settle on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, bringing a hoodie with me just in case the weather gets colder. When I finish washing and putting my makeup on, I step out into the living room, where Dan is sitting with the laptop on his knee and is talking to someone on the other end.

“So it goes to an E, then a D, then an E again?” Dan asks.

“Yeah, and then repeats the first line again,” the voice on the other end answers, and I guess that it's Brian. Dan is busy writing something down in a notepad and not looking at the screen, so I start to sneak up behind him quietly. Brain can see me through the webcam but I put a finger to my lips and then point to Dan, and he smiles, nods, and says nothing.

“So what about the next- Ahh!” Dan cries as I suddenly put my arms around his neck. His terror soon becomes laughter. “Dude you scared me half to death.”

“Good, that was my plan,” I say, and laughter starts to come from the other end of the skype call. “Um, hey, I presume you're Brian. I'm Lana.”

“Yeah, I am,” he says, smiling. “Nice the meet you. Dan was just telling me about you.”

“Shut up,” Dan mumbles through his teeth, and I just laugh more.

“All good things I hope?”

“Yup,” Brian confirms.

“Good good. Anyway, I'm gonna head off to the zoo, I'll see you later,” I say, and I plant another kiss on his cheek. He goes bright red, and both Brian and I laugh at his reaction. “Have fun writing songs about dicks, you two!”

“We will,” Dan calls back as I grab my keys and leave the house. I roughly know my way to the zoo, Dan claims that it's not far, and there are signposts directing me there anyway. I get there within about 20 minutes, and once I inform the receptionist of who I am, she calls someone and a few minutes later an older man in a green polo shirt and shorts is walking towards me, a welcoming smile on his face.

“Lana, I presume?” he asks.

“Yeah, that's me. Jared?” I ask back.

“Yes indeed. It's great to meet you, how are you liking the states?”

“Really nice, thanks.”

“Well, let me show you around.”

Jared, who is the manager of the zoo, gives me the grand tour and shows me all the store houses and offices. I'm impressed by their wide variety of animals, only slightly more than at Edinburgh, and the park is kept in a nice clean condition as well.

“You'll be given some normal duties to start off with, but we'll put you to a certain section after a few weeks. Is there any particular area of interest you have?” Jared asks, back in his office and sorting through paperwork.

“Anything with reptiles would be great, I've always loved Herpetology,” I say, thinking back to my four years at university. I loved every minute of it, but lizards and snakes always sparked my interest. “I'm also fine with handling insects.”

“Well, we do have an opening at the reptile house. I can't guarantee anything, but you've got a high chance of getting it,” Jared says with a smile that brought out his laugh lines and wrinkles. He reminds me of Ser Barristan Selmy from Game Of Thrones; someone who seems loyal and who'd make a good grandparent.

“That's great, thank you so much for the job here. I've always wanted to come to America.”

“Well, now you get to live here. And no, thank you for accepting the offer. It's not every day someone with a degree in zoology is looking for a job.”

“Yeah, I think it's a shame that some people can't afford to go to university or college. In Scotland the government pays all the fee's, and in England they give you a loan that they pay off themselves after so many years, but here in America it's tough going. Is it true you even have to pay for the application forms?”

“Sometimes, yes. I know it's unfortunate, but at least it means people will go and study abroad. Seeing the world when you're young is something I'd always recommended.”

“My dad was in Australia for seven months. Lived out of his suitcase, and he said it was brilliant. He always did encourage me to see the world.”

“I did something similar, but I travelled though Europe when I was younger. I enjoyed it a lot, and made many new friends.”

“Ah well, I'd better be going, I don't want to keep you from your work. Thank you very much for the tour,” I say standing up.

“Oh, before you go, I nearly forgot something,” Jared says, and he goes into a box and takes out a green polo shit, much like his, with the zoo logo on it. “Welcome to the family.”

I accept it with a smile, say my thanks, and leave with a smile on my face. Everyone seems to be accepting me into their lives, and I've never been happier.

On my way home I pick up Dan and Barry's present. I walk into the store and tell them my details, and they give me everything I ordered online, along with some tips. I thank the woman at the counter, leave the store with everything, and text Suzy to make sure both Dan and Barry are out of the house.

When I get back the house is empty, thanks to Suzy. I set up the gift, making sure everything is in place and ready, and text Suzy to let her know that everything is done. She replies, saying that the two of them will be home in an hour or so, and so I head up to my room and start talking to Zee, who's stayed up late to chat with me over skype despite having work in the morning.

\------***------

“Lana, we're home!” I hear Barry call when he and Dan return. I say nothing, only wait for them to find their present. I sit listening, and once I hear an outcry of laughter, I spring from my room and rush downstairs.

I find them in the living room where I left their present. Inside a large cage sits a hamster, and both of them are looking intently at it, and cooing. “I see you two found your present,” I smile.

“Oh my god Lana you are the best,” Barry grins, absorbed with the small cute rodent. “Thank you.”

“It's the least I could do. It's my way of thanking you guys for taking me in.”

“What's it's name, if it has one?” Dan asks, and I grin even wider.

“Wolfjob,” I giggle. The other two join in with their peals of laugher. “But Wolf for short.”

“A hamster called Wolfjob, I like it,” Dan says, chuckling.

“So this is why Suzy called us over today?” Barry asks, catching on to my tricks..

“Yup. She was in on the whole thing,” I nod. “I wanted to get something you could both enjoy, and I asked her if it would work out, and she said yes. So yeah, I bought you a hamster.”

“He's really cute,” Dan says, as he opens the cage. He puts his hand in and lets the small fluffy creature sniff it, and it slowly walks into his palm. He stand there, softly petting it, and I have to admire how cute both of them are.

Once he and Barry are finished cooing over their new pet, I begin to make dinner. I decide that I'll cook my speciality; duck lasagne. I picked up everything I needed on the way home, and so an hour or so later the two guys are complimenting me on my cooking.

“This is really good,” Dan says, stuffing his face. I giggle as the red sauce dribbles down his chin and he quickly wipes it away, blushing.

“Looks like my cooking skills are rivalled,” Barry says, eating his portion more gentlemanly. “I've never had duck lasagne, but it's super tasty!”

“Thanks, but it's my mum you've got to thank. The recipe's been passed down through the family for about five generations,” I tell them. This recipe has saved my ass at countless dinner parties.

“Well, when I see your mom I'll be sure to let her know,” Dan grins, and he smiles that brilliant smile. The smile that can brighten up an entire room, the smile that makes my stomach do flips and my heart beat quicken. The smile that makes me want to kiss him and hug him and never let go.

“Lana?”

I realise I've been staring into space for the last few seconds, and I have to shake my head and try not to flush a bright red. “Sorry, what was that?” I ask.

“I was just saying, do you two want to watch some films tonight?” Barry says.

“Oh, yeah I'd love to,” I answer.

“Sweet. I was thinking scary films. Blair Witch Project, Woman In Black, Nightmare On Elms Street, something like that sound okay?”

I take a quick gulp. “Yeah, sounds fun,” I nod, hiding the fact that I never watch scary films because I always get terrified from the slightest thing. But then it occurs to me that I'll have Dan to cuddle with and use as a human pillow, so the prospect doesn't seem that bad.

And so I end up on the sofa between Barry and Dan, while leaning into the latter for protection from jump-scares on screen. Barry holds a bowl of popcorn, some of which I risk grabbing whenever it seems like a certain scary part is over. The rest of the time I just get Dan to feed it to me. Most of the night is me cuddling Dan and Barry chuckling and laughing whenever I get a fright.

“It's not funny, I get scared easily,” I say while pouting, which makes Barry laugh more. I don't remember the end of the last film, as I'm pretty sure I fall asleep about half way through. Except this time when I wake up I'm not on the sofa, but in my own bed, with Dan's arms wrapped around me. __God, I knew I was a deep sleeper but I didn't think I could be picked up and moved. He must be pretty strong too.__

As I move to look at the time Dan stirs, and looks up at me. “Lana?” he mumbles, still half asleep.

“Sorry I woke you,” I apologise, smiling warmly at him.

“No, it's fine. Plus, you look really pretty from this angle,” he says, chucking. There's that amazing smile again. “I mean, you look really pretty all the time.”

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as sweet as you?” I question, kissing him. It starts off as a light kiss, just a small one, but that soon grows as the passion rises, and soon my hands are running through his hair. “Your hair is really soft, you know that?” I say between rugged breaths and locked lips.

I don't get an answer though, because Dan's mouth moves to my neck, planting rough kisses down to my shoulders. I can feel my whole body shudder at his touch, the electricity running down my spine. He feel me shudder too, as he stops and looks up at me.

“Sorry, am I going to fast?” he asks nervously. I just shake my head and kiss him again, and the pace resumes. Soon we're both topless, running our hands over each others body, enjoying the feeling of the others touch. Dan is gentle, because he knows that both of us are nervous, he's just a gentle person all round. He uses soft words and softer touches, but all the same it feels amazing. Luckily Dan and Barry always keep the house stocked with condoms just in case – like any responsible adults should- and so I don't need to worry about not being on the pill.

Afterwards we lie there together, listening to the others breathing and just enjoying being entwined in each others arms. I'm not sore, it didn't hurt, and I'm grateful for Dan's gentleness. We fall asleep like that, his head on my chest, and I slip into a restful slumber.

 


	8. The Caped Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shoot day, and Lana is enjoying the view.

“Barry, you look tired. Did you not sleep last night?” Dan asks at breakfast in the morning. His room mate looks up, gulps, and takes a sharp breath.

“Um, yeah, it was uh, a bit noisy,” Barry says, looking back down at his food. He sounds nervous and a bit awkward, and it takes me a moment to realise what he's talking about. When I do, I burst out laughing.

“Oh my god were we that bad?” I ask through laughs, and Dan looks a bit shocked at my reaction. “Sorry Barry, we'll keep it down next time.”

“Um...” Dan mutters, obviously not sure what to say.

“Dude, there's nothing to be ashamed of,” I shrug. “We're adults, adults have sex. We were safe, we were responsible, it's completely normal.”

Dan looks at me for a moment, and then cracks a smile. “Wow, I've never met a girl who had that attitude about sex before,” he marvels. “Normally they're all embarrassed about it.”

“Meh, the way I see it, sex is completely natural. Nothing to be embarrassed about,” I say, and Barry chuckles.

“Just keep it down next time, yeah?” he says with an amused look on his face.

“We promise,” I assure him with a smile. Barry excuses himself to go to the toilet and as soon as he's gone I lean over to Dan and plant a kiss on his cheek.

“What was that for?” he asks, cheeks flushing a slight red.

“For being nice last night. Most guys I've been with make it so it's all about them,” I shrug. “But not you, you were gentle. Thanks.”

“Well, you're welcome, but I'd think anyone would do it.”

“Plus, you're good with your hands,” I laugh, and the redness of his cheeks increases.

“ Can we save this conversation for, I dunno, when Barry  __ can't _ _ walk into the room at any moment?” he says with a nervous chuckle.

“Sure thing, sweet-cheeks,” I nod sarcastically, taking his empty plate with my own to the sink. “By the way, when is Brian coming over from London?”

“Next week.”

“Great, I need to meet him in person. I'm sure he can tell me so many interesting stories about you,” I chuckle mischievously.

“If you're free you can come to the shoot with us.”

“When are they?”

“Next Tuesday and Wednesday.”

“Yeah, I think I'm off those days,” I smile, thanking my good luck. “That should be fun.”

“You and Brian will get along, trust me. I mean, you get along with everyone really,” Danny says, standing up and hugging me from behind, his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulders. “You're just so lovable.”

That is the exact moment Barry re-enters, and that is also the exact moment that he leaves the room once more, laughing to himself that “it's too cute.”

\------***------

Work at the zoo is better than I expected. They have a large variety of lizards and snakes, and I just love being around them. I'm in my element, completely engrossed in their behaviour and personalities. Over the first few days I grow attached to one of the snakes that they use for handling, and sometimes if nobody is around I'll take him out and just let him curl around my wrist and sit there while I fill in paperwork. He's a milk snake so he's pretty harmless, and he seems to like me.

Apart from becoming best friends with a snake, I also make friends with people of my own species. There is Meg, who works with me and all the reptiles, and Kurt, who works with the primates. Along with a few others, I fast become the shiny new toy in the staff room, but everyone is really kind. They welcome me into their tight-knit family without a second glance, and after a few days I feel like one of the gang. It's great.

Dan and I are also great. We take every opportunity to make each other laugh, to the extent that we are both getting Barry to help out with little pranks. I haven't been a relationship this healthy and enjoyable for about seven years, and I'm glad that I've finally broken that record.

Sometimes I find myself thinking back to the day in Edinburgh. All I'd wanted to do was go home and curl up in front of the tv for a few hours and then head to bed, but instead I picked up three lost strangers who would turn my life upside down. All of them, not just Dan, make my life that little bit brighter. Suzy is fast becoming like a sister for me, and already she is insisting that Dan and I go on a double date with her and Arin to some new restaurant. I've never been asked on a normal date to a fancy restaurant, never mind a double one. It amazes and warms me how fast I'm growing close to everyone. Holly, Ross and I meet up for coffee – which ends in Holly and I raving about how amazing Welcome To Night Vale is – and Suzy takes me shopping for new clothes for the Californian weather. I trust her fashion sense, and I come home that day with about eight new outfits and a set of black lacy lingerie that Suzy insists that I get. I agree, and admit that it does look good on me, and I arrive home anxious to show it to Dan. Let's just say that we're glad Barry is out of the house that night.

And so it comes to Tuesday the next week, and Dan and I are at the airport, waiting for Brian to come through customs. It's 6am, we're both absurdly tired, and Brain laughs at our exhausted expressions when he comes through the gate and sees us.

“You always look tired when you come pick me up, is it because you can''t sleep at night for thoughts of me coming back to you?” Brian asks sarcastically.

“It's not my fault your flights always get in early,” Dan chuckles, before he and Brian exchange a hug. They then turn to me. “Lana, Brian. Brian, Lana.”

“Hey, great to finally meet you,” Brian greets, shaking my hand with a wide smile. He points to Dan and says “this guy hasn't shut up about you since he met you, really.”

Both Dan and I flush. “Shut up you asshole,” Dan says, giving him a light punch in the arm with a bit of a chuckle. “I mean in my defence, she's amazing.”

“I know I am,” I agree sarcastically, doing a dramatic hair flick. Brain laughs.

“Dan, you got yourself a keeper right there,” he grins, and it's not until he looks at both of us expectantly that I get the pun.

“Oh, keeper, zoo keeper, I get it,” I say, a mixture of a sigh and laughter. Dan is just shaking his head.

“Come on, lets go so we can start the shoot,” he says, leading us out to the car. We head over to a small studio that one of Dan's friends owns, and they've agreed to lend it to us for the two days the shoot will take. I have no idea what the shoot will involve, Dan has refused to tell me anything so he can keep it as a surprise, so I'm just thinking back to the previous Ninja Sex Party videos, and that just makes me nervous, but also slightly hopeful that I might get to see Dan topless as he dances.

When we arrive at the studio people are already setting up. It's now 7am, and I have to admire everyone's enthusiasm for that time in the morning. I don't know anyone except Suzy, who is helping with props, but I soon get introduced to everyone. Dan and Brian go to get changed into their costumes, and later out come them both, one in a ninja costume and one in __ nothing _ _ but a cape and blue, sparkling underwear.

“Did we have to do this shot first?” Dan complains to his musical partner.

“I thought I'd let Lana get some eye candy,” Brain laughs, pulling down the mask so that he can speak. He gives me a friendly wink as if to say “you're welcome” and I smile back, before my eyes are drawn to Dan's bare chest.

As I'm admiring his form and tight fitting underwear, he puts on an overly sassy voice and exclaims “Um, excuse me, my eyes are up here!” with mock anger.

“ I'm sorry, it's so difficult to control myself when there's such a specimen to look at,” I say back sarcastically, but part of me knows it's true. He's not the most muscular guy in the room, but something about his lanky build and the wild hair and the amazing smile just screams  __ attractive _ _ to me.

“Well try to control yourself while I'm dancing, I know I'm irresistible,” Dan says coyly, coming closer now, and acting all dramatic with his cape. He swooshes is around me, so that I'm enveloped in it with him, and I can feel the heat of his bare body. Feeling ballsy, I turn and whisper to him.

“If you dance extra well today then, if I'm feeling generous, I'll wear your outfit to bed tonight,” I say, grinning slightly.

Dan dances his ass off that day.

The shoot is so much fun, between seeing Dan and Brian act all stupid together, to hearing Dan's heavenly singing. When we're on our break, Dan goes to change out of his current costume, and as I knock on the changing room door to ask him what he wants for lunch, the unlocked door swings open and there he is, singing at the top of his lungs, his boxers the only clothing currently on his body. Needless to say, a healthy make-out session ensues, which is interrupted when Brian comes through to see what is taking us so long.

As Brain walks off laughing, promising to keep our little secret, I turn to Dan and start laughing. “We have a track record of people walking in on us kissing, don't we?” I ask rhetorically, before throwing Dan's shirt at him and telling him that I'll be waiting outside.

The rest of the shoot is slightly less eventful, but just as fun. They get a lot of the shots done, and I actually end up having to fill in as one of the background people in a few scenes. Well, I say background, I really mean Dan sweeps me off my feet while singing about the “amazing sex we're gonna have at my place/ its so good it'll take you to outer space” which obviously, I am more than willing to stand in for. When everything is done for the day and cleaned up, Dan and I take Brain back to our place, after saying goodbye to Suzy and everyone else. Barry is waiting for us when we get there.

“Hey, how are you doing buddy?” Barry asks, pulling Brian into a light hug. “Good to see you again.”

“I'm good, exhausted after shooting though,” Brain says with a smile. “How've you been?”

As the other two have a catch up in the kitchen, Dan is away to head to the sofa to switch on the tv before I tap him in the shoulder.

“What is it?” he asks.

Saying nothing, I opened the bag I'm carrying and reveal the cape and underwear Dan was wearing earlier for the first few shots. Smiling, he turns his head to the direction of the kitchen.

“Um, we're heading to bed, we're really tired after today too. Just uh, watch tv or something,” he calls, to which he gets chuckles as replies but also agreements. Taking me by the hand, he starts leading me up the stairs. “Just the costume?”

“Oh yeah, just the costume,” I confirm, winking.

 


	9. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress starts piling up for poor Lana, but Suzy and Arin come up with a way to help her out.

It's about 2 months since Dan and I started dating, and everything is going smoothly. I love my job, I love my friends, and of course I love Dan. Only one thing is weird, and not in a bad way, but it's still a little weird. I'm being recognised.

The first time this happened, Dan, Ross and I were getting some coffee when a young lady wearing a game grumps t-shirt came up to us. I'd expected her to ask for a picture with Dan or Ross, but instead she'd turned to me. "Hey, sorry to be weird, but I just wanted to tell you that you're ace," she'd said kindly, obviously nervous. "I saw that video about you rescuing the Grumps in Scotland, and I think that was really amazingly kind."

"Wow, I-I I don't know know what to say," I'd said, gaping like a fish. "Thank you, really, thank you."

She'd just given a nod, and with a wave to Dan and Ross she was away again, and the two boys had both amused by my expression. "How's it feel to be an Internet celebrity?" Ross had chuckled.

"Please, one person does not mean celebrity status," I'd scoffed, but low and behold a few days later, it happened again, this time someone recognising me from the NSP video while I was at work. Then I got a text from Zee, with a link to a reddit page that was discussing "Danny Sexbang's new girlfriend?", something that had surprised me. I skimmed through the thread, and ultimately came to the conclusion that people had picked up on it all. We hadn't been planning to announce our relationship to the "lovelies" as Dan called them, at least not till a little later on, but when I come home on Thursday night and talk to him about it, we just figure we may as well, so he grabs one of Barry's cameras and sets it up on a tripod.

"Hey lovelies," Dan says to the camera, hitting play with me out of frame. "As many of you guys have figured out, I'm dating someone at the moment. Some of you guys will have seen her before, both in a little holiday vlog and a Ninja Sex Party music video, but we figured we may as well formally introduce her to you."

That's my cue, and I sit down beside him, already feeling sheepish. "Hey guys, I'm Lana, the Scottish knight in shining armour," I say with a wave. "And yeah, Dan and I are dating."

"So yeah, this was just a little video to put any rumours to bed," Dan says, his arm snaking around my waist. "And hey, you never know, Lana might even be on guest grumps one day."

"I'd be only-a-tiny-bit-grump."

"More like if-I'm-tired-I'll-probably-kill-you-grump."

"And that's all we've got time for!" I say hastily, before Dan can say anything else embarrassing about me. He just chuckles and snakes his arm further.

"See you lovelies later!" he finishes, before stopping the recording. He turns and sees me pouting. "What? You can be pretty grumpy in the morning."

"You're such an ass," I say through laughter, throwing a cushion at him. He just tightens his hold on me and begins tickling, which is when the cries of mercy mixed with laughter start. What comes out my mouth doesn't really resemble words, just gasps of air and giggles.

"Do you surrender?" Dan cries in a victorious tone.

"No, nev- okay yes! Yes I surrender!" I cry back in defeat. Dan just laughs and plants his lips to mine, sending sparks of electricity down my spine, as it always does when we kiss. The video is uploaded later in the day, and although I tell him I'm fine, I'm pretty sure Dan can tell that I'm lying. But the next morning during breakfast, I slyly check the video comments on my phone, and most of them are really positive. It might just been something small, but it really does make the rest of my day better.

\---***---

I have the day off, and Dan's recording, so I tag along and hang out with Suzy for the day, which is always fun. I think she likes to have a bit of female company when stuck in a house with four boys, and she's just so genuinely lovely to talk to. But today something is on my mind, and Suzy has become so attuned to my normal behaviour that she picks up on it instantly.

“Lana, is everything okay?” she asks as we sit at the kitchen table, talking over coffee. “You seem a little off today.”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” I lie, forcing a smile. “Just tired.”

“You and Dan aren't having fights or anything, are you?”

“No no, nothing like that,” I assure her. “I'm just not getting much sleep.”

“Are you stressed with your work?” she asks kindly, always loving. “I know that can cause lack of sleep.”

“Not work, just-” I try, before letting out a sigh. “I'm just worried about my financial situation right now. Moving over here took a bigger toll of my bank account that I thought, and I didn't have very much saved up in the first place. My new job pays well, but it's not enough to cover all my insurance and visa fees.”

“Lana, you know we can always lend you some money till you get back on track, it wouldn't be a problem or anything,” Suzy offers.

“No, I can't, but thank you for offering. I don't want to have to ask for money, it just doesn't feel right,” I decline. _“I_ chose to move over here, so __I'm__ going to have to sort this out. I'll just have to look for some extra work.”

“Extra work? You work more hours than most as it is, if you get another job you're going to push yourself too far,” Suzy says, shaking her head. “Your job at the zoo is physically demanding, and there is no way you could get another job and stay in good health.”

“I know Suze, but it's my only option,” I shrug. “Oh, and uh, could you not tell Dan? It's just that I don't want him worrying about me, he does enough for me as it is.”

Suzy sighs, but she nods all the same. I know getting another job isn't wise, but I refuse to borrow money or get a loan. I have to get myself out of my own mess, not force someone else to do it.

The rest of my day is spent with Barry, as Suzy has to go pick up some new taxidermy things, and so I'm helping him edit, to a certain extent. He's still doing all the actual editing, but I'm helping with making sure all the files are transferred and not corrupted, making sure the audio is in time, taking note of any times that someone has asked for a fast forward or if there's a special thanks, that kind of thing. It's not anything technical, but he says it's a big help, as it means episodes get edited quicker, and by the end of the day we're both pretty chuffed.

“Thanks for your help,” he grins, “I've gotten about double the usual amount done today.”

“No problem, any time,” I assure him. “It was kinda fun, I mean I was essentially marathoning the uncut episodes.”

“Hey, you two ready to leave?” Dan says, appearing in the doorway.

“I think I'm going to stay a bit longer actually, I want to get these last few episodes done,” Barry explains. “You two can head home without me though, I wont be too long.”

“If you're sure buddy,” Dan nods, and then looks to me with a smile that makes my heart flutter. “Remember, you're cooking tonight.”

“Yeah, pasta bake, the family recipe,” I nod with a smile. Dan takes me by the hand, leads me out to the car, and we drive off, eager to get home so that we can feel each others touch again.

\---***---

“Suze, what's wrong?” Arin asks his wife as they're cuddling with a movie in front of them. He knows when there's something up.

“Nothing, it's just that I was talking to Lana earlier, and she's getting pretty worried about her money situation,” Suzy admits with a sigh. “She's talking about getting more work, but her current job is so physically demanding, her body wont be able to cope.”

“We can just lend her some money,” Arin suggests, but Suzy shakes her head.

“I offered, but she feels that because it's her problem, she has to get herself out of it on her own,” she explains. “I understand why she might feel that way, but I don't want her to end up working herself to death.”

“Does Dan know about this?”

“No, and she asked me not to tell him. She doesn't want him worrying.”

“Why doesn't she just help out here?”

“What?”

“Yeah, I mean Barry said she was helping him today and it made a major difference. He was able to get way more stuff done and to a better standard, like more edits and stuff,” Arin shrugs. “And she can help with paperwork as well, and just generally help around. We've got the budget to add another member of staff, and she's normally here when she isn't working anyway. It works out.”

Suzy's eyes widen as her husband speaks, and by the end of it she has her arms around him. “Babe, you're a genius,” she grins.

\---***---

I wake up tired, stressed and groggy, just as I've been for the past four days. Dan slept in my bed last night, and he's still lying there, dreaming of god knows what. I leave him to his slumber, since he looks so cute, and get ready for the day ahead. Unfortunately, the stress of my money situation is taking the fun out of my work, and I find myself wishing that the day will end as soon as it started. Days like this where I have the day off, they're the only time I can feel even a little stress free.

Checking my phone, I furrow my brow as I see that I have three missed calls from Suzy, and I instantly call her back, fearing the worst. “Suzy, are you okay? Has something happened?” I ask frantically once she's picked up.

“No no, nothings wrong, quite to opposite actually,” she says excitedly, and although I'm no longer worried I just become more confused. “I know how to help with your money problems.”

“Suzy, it's a kind offer, but I'm really not accepting any money,” I tell her once more.

“I'm not offering you money, I'm offering you a job. One that's not too physically demanding and you'll probably enjoy,” Suzy stops me. “Lana, Arin and I talked and we figured that you could just get a job helping with grumps. Editing, accounts, anything really, just some work to do on your days off while you're round at ours anyway. Hey, Arin said you could even be on the show if you wanted.”

Suzy's words are going in one ear and out the other, and only a few basic thoughts are running through my head.

__ I'll be able to earn money but still stay healthy and mostly stress free. _ _

__ I'll be able to find joy in my work again. _ _

__ I'll have an even better excuse to be around Dan more often. _ _

“Hello? Lana?” Suzy asks through the phone, and it takes me a moment to snap out of my own thoughts and answer her.

“Sorry, yes, and Suzy have I ever told you how much I love you because I feel like right now is a really good time,” I say all in a single breath, the smile that covers my face already making my cheeks hurt. “I'll be over in fifteen minutes, and believe me when I say that you are a life saver.”

After hanging up and leaving a note for Dan to tell him where I'm going, I speed walk round to Suzy and Arin's house, the smile still not leaving my face. When I get there and Arin answers the door, the first thing I do is pull him into a giant hug and thank him about five million times, before doing to same to Suzy. They both look very amused.

We sit down and talk about what I'll be doing, and everything sounds fine until Arin mentions me being on the show. “Honestly, we could use a girl with your humour in the mix. Suzy's obviously great, but she doesn't like being on the show too often, so you're perfect,” Arin says.

“Are you sure? It's just, I don't want to cause an upset in the community,” I ask. “I mean, you guys are offering me work with editing and accounts, you've done so much for me already.”

“Honestly, you're perfect for the part. Plus, the fans will love you,” Suzy assures me.

“And you'd get to sit next to Dan on a small sofa,” Arin adds, and I laugh as I respond.

“Okay, I'm in,” I grin, hoping that I've just made the right choice.

 


	10. First day bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lana's first day as a Grump, and spending the entire day close to day has very positive effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut.

I'm finally more relaxed. Arin, Suzy and I have sorted out all the official paperwork, and I'm due to record my first episode in a few days. The only hard part is telling Dan.

“Dan?” I call once I get home from work. I'm pretty sure Barry is out with Ross, so it should just be Dan and I in the house.

“Yeah?” he replies, his head popping out from around a corner.

“Em, can you come sit down for a second, I need to talk to you about something,” I say, as I sit down on the sofa myself. He looks at me with a very worried expression, and I don't think I've ever seen him this serious looking.

“Are you pregnant?” is the first thing he says when he sits down, and I'm slightly taken aback. “I mean, I know we've always used condoms but I guess they can break. And don't worry, I'll support you through it and-”

“Dan I am not pregnant,” I say, a nervous laugh coming out. “It's okay, nothing is wrong, I just thought I'd better tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Well, I was having some money worries, you know the cost of moving country and health insurance and all, and I got talking to Suzy about it,” I explain, and I can see the worry in Dan's face lessen slightly now that he knows that lives aren't at risk. “She and Arin talked it over they said I could help out with Game Grumps here and there, even be on the show.”

“Wait, when was this discussed? If you were having money problems you should have just told me and I'd have-”

“I know, but I didn't want to worry you. I know you're busy with NSP and Game Grumps lately, especially with convention season coming up, and I just thought that you had enough on your plate already,” I say, and Dan looks down at his hands. “I'm sorry, it's just that you've already done so much for me, I didn't want to ask for more.”

We sit in silence for a few seconds, and when Dan lifts his head I expect to see a disapproving scowl on his face, but instead there's a little, adorable smile. “So, you're going to be on the show?” he asks, and I can't help but hug him.

“Thanks for not being mad,” I murmur as we embrace and he pats my back.

“You know I'd never be mad at you for something like that, I mean I do get where you're coming from,” he says, “but I just wish you'd have told me sooner, and we could have worked something out with Arin quicker and saved you all the worry.”

“I know,” I sigh, still wrapped around his lanky frame. When we let go he still has that smile on his face, except now it's a little more cocky.

“So, you'll be on the show, huh? Squished up in between a very handsome man, who is also your boyfriend, and someone else?” he smirks.

“Huh? But Arin isn't my boyfriend?” I joke, and he throws a cushion at me in laughter.

“You do realise you're going to have to put up with Arin and I at our craziest, right?” he grins.

“If I can handle you in bed, I'm pretty sure I can handle you on a sofa where you've still got all your clothes on,” I wink at him, and plant a small kiss on his lips. As I get up to go for a shower, he stops me.

“Is that an invitation?” he asks, his voice a little deeper.

“It just might be,” I say, walking up the stairs while crooking my finger at him, telling him to follow. The shower that follows is memorable to say the least.

\------***------  
  
It's my first day of officially working with Game Grumps, and the day starts with helping Barry edit a bunch of videos. He runs me through the basics of Sony Vegas Pro, and shows me which files the cut and uncut episodes go in, and he sets me to work on a spare computer. I get the hang of the software fairly quickly, but I'm still just splitting up the episodes up and then exporting them to Barry's computer, as my editing skills obviously aren't up to par with his. Still, the morning is enjoyable, as we chat through our work and he gives me little tips or tricks as we go.

“I'm glad you're part of the grump family,” he admits near lunch time. “I mean, you were already part of the family but, you know, I guess now you're an official grump.”

“Yeah, I've got to say that out of all the outcomes of being financially unstable, this has to be one of the best,” I chuckle, my fingers gliding over the keyboard. “I get to hang out with you guys a bit more, help out with the show, and earn some money in the process.”

“It's pretty great, and it means you and Dan get to be grumping together,” he teases, and I roll my eyes. Everyone, even Dan himself, has been going on about me being squished up close to him on a sofa. Not that I'm going to mind, I'll quite enjoy it in fact.

“Honestly, I'm kind of nervous,” I admit, sighing. In the same way that Suzy's become like a sister, Barry's like a brother, and they're both people I trust with my life. “I mean, Game Grumps is massive. What if I mess it up and ruin the flow of the show or something?”

“Lana, you are going to be fine, trust me,” Barry assures me, a comforting hand on my shoulder. “You compliment both Dan and Arin's personalities petty well, and we all know you'll fit in really well.”

“But what if me being there stops them from being themselves? I know Dan won't be too bad cause I mean, you know we're pretty intimate, but what about Arin?” I say, the worry building. “Like what if, because I'm there, they don't make as many dick jokes or something and it ruins the show?”

“Don't worry, there's no holding back the dick jokes,” Arin says, appearing in a doorway behind us. I flush a deep red knowing that he's just heard me confess my nerves to Barry, but he just smiles. “Like Barry said, you're part of the family, and that means you get treated the same as everyone else, and that includes the pretty crude humour. Besides, I think you'll bring a well needed edge to the show; Dan's told me about your legendary sass.”

“ I  __ am  _ _ pretty sassy,” I say sarcastically with a hair flick.

“Well, Miss Sass, it's time for lunch and then we're filming your first set of episodes,” Arin grins, and instantly my stomach flips. “And stop worrying, you'll be fine.”

I mumble something inaudible, and follow Arin through to the kitchen where Suzy has food laid out already, with Dan already sitting at the table and digging in. I take the seat next to him and a plate of food is placed in front of me, and I smile up to Suzy. It seems like they're all making sure I feel as relaxed and comfortable as possible, and I can't help but feel humbled.

I overcome my twisting stomach and manage to wolf down most of my food, before Arin stands up excitedly and announces that it's time to go grump. I swallow my worries and follow him and Dan through to the grump room, where they give me the seat of honour in the middle of the sofa, between the two of them. Dan puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into a little cuddle as Arin makes sure all the equipment and audio is working, and he smiles at me softly.

“Alright, we're playing Mario Party four, since it was the first game you played with us back in Edinburgh,” Arin says, handing my a controller. “We can play something different if you want, we just thought it'd be kinda nice.”

“No, Mario Party four is perfect, it means I can kick both of your asses,” I grin. “At least Barry isn't here this time to kick my ass too.”

“Excuse me princess, but I think you'll find that I'm the one who's going to kick ass,” Arin says confidently. “So, you ready for this?”

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves, and nod. Arin sets the timer to start, hits record on the audio, and gives a cheery welcome.

“Welcome to the game that ruins friendships,” he says towards the mic, and Dan chimes in with his signature laugh. “Daniel, who is this strange person sitting in the middle of the couch?”

“I don't know, she must have gotten in when we left the window open,” Dan adds.

“Actually I just picked the locks,” I laugh, going along with it. “You should probably get those replaced.”

“It talks?” Arin and Dan both yell in unison shock, and I can't help but break into laugher.

“Yes I talk, and I also kick ass at video games,” I nod, and Arin lets out a sceptical chuckle.

“We'll just see about that, Lana,” Dan grins as Arin is setting up the game mode. We pick our characters and of course Arin goes for Peach, Dan goes for Luigi, and I go for Donkey Kong. It takes an episode or two, but eventually I begin to forget that I'm being recorded, and it starts feeling like just another day hanging out with friends and playing video games. We manage to get eight videos out of the one match, and I feel much more comfortable than I did when we started, especially concerning jokes and the like. When the match comes to an end, it's me who wins, and I cheer victoriously as the two males at either side of me groan in defeat.

“No fair, you got like three more stars than either of us,” Arin complains, but I just laugh.

“I did warn you that I was going to go King Kong on your butts,” I say, waggling a finger. “Go big or go home.”

“Well Arin, I think you and I should go grab some food and not get any for Lana,” Dan says, crossing his arms with a huff.

“I agree,” Arin nods, and does the same, leaving me laughing between the two of them.

“Awww, really?” I say, fluttering my eyes and pouting at Dan. “Not even if I give you a big sloppy kiss?”

“ Eww no, cooties!” Dan screams in fear. “I'll get you food If you  __ don't _ _ kiss me!”

“Hmmm, no deal,” I grin, and give him a peck on the cheek.

Arin erupts with an almighty cry of “Ewwww!” and Dan soon joins in, and once they stop we're all laughing our asses off.

“That has to be where the episode ends,” I say through giggles. “Just you two screaming.”

“I'll mark it down for Barry,” Arin agrees, scribbling the time down on a piece of paper. “How did you find it?”

“Great, really fun,” I admit with a massive grin on my face. “You kinda forget that you're being recorded for millions of people to watch and you just have fun with the game.”

“Yeah, it becomes second nature really,” Dan nods, wrapping his arms around me and planting small kisses all over my cheeks as I wiggling in his hold. “And you realise that the lovelies are gonna go crazy over that kiss.”

“Yeah, I know, but I couldn't resist, you're so damn cute when you loose,” I grin, and Arin lets out a sound that's a mix of a sigh and a laugh.

“God, If I had known you two would have been this soppy, I wouldn't have urged Dan to kiss you in the first place,” he laughs, and I turn, a little confused.

“What?” I question.

“Oh yeah, back in Edinburgh, that day where you two hung out. Dan was getting all torn up cause he was growing feelings for you and I just, you know, said he should go for it,” Arin shrugs. “I mean, he got Zee's approval.”

“Oh, so that's what you were laughing about back in the store,” I realise, and start grinning. “Well, thanks Arin, it was a pretty good kiss if I'm honest.”

After he once more lets out a groan, Arin gets up to turn off the audio and go get food, and Dan and I follow.

“You weren't that bad yourself,” Dan whispers into my ear quietly as Arin turns a corner ahead of us, and I swiftly turn around and lock his lips with mine, our laughter and breath mingling as his hands cup my face and as mine go to his hair.

“Get a room!” we hear Barry shout from the other end of the corridor, but I just flip him the finger and keep kissing Dan.

\------***------

Throughout the whole day the sexual tension between Dan and I just heightens. I don't know if its because we've been sitting next to each other for hours on end, unable to really touch each other, or the fact that I find his laugh __ extremely  _ _ attractive, but by the end of the day all I want to do is take Dan home with me while Barry's still working at Arin's and feel his touch on my skin. Alas, I can't, as I have to help Suzy with some filing, but she smiles at me halfway though the task, tells me that she knows how I feel, and lets me go home early, along with Dan.

Barry assures us that he'll walk home, so Dan and I take the car, and literally the instant he pulls into the driveway our lips are together, breathing heavy and laced with lust. We stand outside on the porch, relishing in the taste after a whole day sitting inches away from each other but unable to really feel each others touch. He breaks the kiss as he slots the key into the lock, twists, and flings open the door, near enough dragging me inside.

“I've been waiting all god damn day for this,” he says in a low voice, swiftly taking off his jacket and dumping it on the floor, before returning his lips to mine. Both of our hands wander, mine seeking his hair and his chest, his going to my face and hips. Me move in a motion, in sync enough to seem coordinated, and as we move towards the wall I press myself against him so that he's between me and the wall, and our hips start grinding.

“ Don't worry, so have I,” I reply through our breaths, and Dan moves my hair out of the way to plant kisses on my neck and __ oh my god neck kisses are the best _ _ _ .  _ I let out a little sigh of ecstasy and Dan takes this as a good sign, turning the kisses to light and gentle bites that trail from the top of my neck down to my collar bone. I want to rip open the shirt he's wearing right there and then, but I know that the living room isn't really the best place for it. “Dan, how about we move this to the bedroom?"

“I like your thinking,” he says breathlessly with a laugh, and he follows me up the stairs and into his room, which still smells of his cologne from the morning. We both hastily strip, till I'm left in just my bra and underwear and Dan's just in his boxers, and we crash onto the bed, locked in each others embraces and touches. We're both smiling the whole thing, and as he plants more kisses down my body I realise that this is probably the healthiest relationship I've ever had. With all my previous partners, sex had been such a serious thing that we never talked about, but with Dan it's just another part of our relationship, and we're both pretty chill about it. It's something for both of us to enjoy.

I'm snapped out of my revelation as Dan's hands go to cup my breasts, and he manages to take off my bra without much hassle. His lips move to my right breast, and his tongue makes contact with my nipple, sending sparks of electricity down my body, like every time we touch. As his mouth works one breast and his hand works the other, I can feel the hormones raging and building up, making my hips almost buck from a mix of ecstasy and anticipation. As he moves his mouth to the other one, his hand goes down to softly stroke the inside of my leg, and I let out tiny moan, telling him I want it. He looks up at me, plans a few more kisses down my body, before sliding down to rest between my legs, now with both hands on my thighs. He easily slips off my underwear and tosses them over his shoulder, much more focused on the task at hand, and gently starts to rub my clit with his thumb. He starts slow at first, and even at that speed it feels good, but as he begins to speed up I can feel my breathing get heavier as the pleasure increases, and I dig my fingers into the bed sheets. He continues to speed up, using his other hand to tentatively insert a finger and  __ oh my god he is so damn fucking good with his hands. _ _ He pumps his finger while replacing his thumb with his mouth, and I utter out a groan that essentially translates into a request for him to keep going. He obliges without argument, and crooks his finger inside of me, hitting just the right spot and sending the electricity in my body sky rocketing. He keeps going, and I can hear him chuckling at my reaction.

I'm close, oh so close to climax, but I don't want the fun to end just yet. So I sit up and pull Dan forward, deftly taking off his boxers in the process. He's already pretty hard, but I get him all the way there by rubbing up and down his shaft while our mouths lock once more. I'm prepared to go down and wrap my mouth around the tip and start sucking, but Dan just assures me its fine, and that I don't have to.

“You sure?” I ask, still pumping.

“Yeah, honestly. I know that its kinda uncomfortable with the whole gag reflex thing, so I don't make anyone have to do it,” he nods, kissing my neck.

“Daniel Avidan, you are the sweetest guy I have ever met and that just makes you even more sexy,” I moan, reaching for the drawer where I know Dan keeps his condoms. I quickly slip the protection over his shaft, and he gently lays me on my back.

“You okay?” he makes sure, always wanting to know that I'm enjoying myself.

“Yes now please just fuck me,” I groan, my voice heavy with lust. Dan gently starts nuzzling his tip at my entrance, and then pushes in, making sure not to be too rough. When I feel him inside me my mind instantly goes blank and and all I can focus on is his face above me as he starts pumping with his hips, slowly at first but quickly building speed. I move my hips with his and once again it's like we're in sync, his member hitting just the right spot inside me and bringing my climax ever so close. I can tell Dan is starting to get close too, by the look on his face and by the speed he's going at, and I just give into all the pleasure and rock my hips harder. He copies the motion, and both of us let out a moan as we're both right on the edge.

I mumble some jumble of words and he just responds with a loud groan of his own, as I reach my climax and he joins me with his. It's like an unbeatable high, and it lasts for a few seconds that feel like an eternity. As we both come down from our orgasms Dan pulls out and lies next to me, the only sound that fills the room being out heavy breathing. I can't help but laugh.

“What?” Dan asks, still trying to regulate his breathing.

“ I see that the Danny Sexbang persona isn't  __ all  _ _ made up,” I chuckle, planting a kiss on his cheek. “You are really god damn good in bed."

 


	11. Panic Stations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana still has nerves about how she'll be received by the Game Grumps community.

“You know that your hamster needs fed,” I say to Dan as we're cuddled up, with Barry third wheeling, watching a movie on Sunday night. “Poor old Wolfjob is gonna starve.”

Dan just sighs, reluctant to move. “Barry, you're always in charge of wolfjob during editing, why not now?” he says, and his room mate just rolls his eyes. “Besides, you're not cuddled up to an absolute cutie.”

Barry suddenly gets up, sits down next to Dan, and puts his arms around him. “Well I am now,” he says, and Dan just laughs.

“Dude, he's taken,” I say, laughing along with them. “But hey, I guess I can share.”

“Alright I'll go feed the Wolfjob, “ Dan sighs, getting up, and Barry and I high five with huge grins on our faces. Since starting work on the show, I've gotten a lot closer to all of the Grumps, but non so much as Barry. Maybe it's the long hours of editing that drives us both insane, or maybe it's the numerous cat selfies we both take, but we're bonding really quickly. And it's great, I love getting closer to friends, and another upside is Dan's attitude. In the past I've had relationships end because Zee and I would hang out heaps, but Dan is the kind guy who's cool with me platonically cuddling with someone else, he isn't the jealous type. He's loving, caring, sweet, funny, but never jealous. And neither am I, which is why I keep assuring him that it's perfectly fine to be hitting on other girls in his music videos. Heck, the girl I met when we'd been shooting was funny as hell, I loved her, and I was perfectly fine with them being in a “bed” together. Everything was is going great.

As Dan proceeds to feed the hamster, Barry turns to me and smiles. “Hey, you know what day it is tomorrow?” he asks, and I groan.

“How could I forget, my first episode goes out tomorrow,” I say, sighing. Despite everyone reassuring me that the fans will love it, I still have nerves bundled up in my stomach that I can't seem to get rid of. We've filmed four playthroughs including the Mario Party Four series, and Arin's made a new intro with me in it, declaring myself as “A little bit grump”. We did talk about maybe starting a new show with me in it, but decided that we'll just keep it as “Game Grumps” to save hassle.

“Don't worry, you'll be adored by millions,” Barry says, patting me on the shoulder. “Oh, we'll need to go over to Arin's tomorrow and film a quick announcement video, just formally introducing you to the channel.”

“Okay, remind me _not t_ o look like a tired hobo tomorrow,” I sigh, and Dan just chuckles, sitting back down and putting his arm around me.

“Well you're the cutest hobo I've ever seen,” he coos, planting a kiss on my cheek, while Barry just sighs. “Dude we need to get you a girlfriend, save you from being a third wheel.”

“Nah, I don't mind hanging out with you guys,” Barry shrugs, before going back to his original seat so Dan can cuddle back up with me. We watch the rest of the film in peace, but my stomach is still doing loops and my mind still won't settle. Although the calming feeling of Dan's hand softly rubbing my arm does help slightly, I'm still in a state of panic for tomorrow. Through the recordings I've been fine - and admittedly I do think the dynamic between the three of us works really well - I know how much the fans love the show, and I don't know if they're going to love me or hate me for being there. By the time the film ends all of us are getting sleepy, as they've both been grumping all day and I've been working at the zoo in temperatures I'm really not used to, so we all decide to catch an early night.

The thing I like about staying with Dan and Barry is that, even though I'm technically still a room mate, because Dan and I are living under the same roof we can just sleep in each others bed if we wanted to, or we can just sleep separately if one of us is feeling a bit ill. We tend to gravitate towards a random room each night, but it tends to be Dan's because he knows that I love the smell of his cologne, and so he makes sure to spray a little bit on my pillow sometimes. Little things like that are what really makes me realise how lucky I am to have a guy like him.

As we curl up together in Dan's bed, the duvet wrapped around us and Dan's head on my chest, I feel a sense of content for the first time in a few days. For those few minutes before I fall asleep, it's like I've forgotten about the worries that tomorrow brings, or the aching in my arms from shovelling animal dung all day, and I know it's all because of him.

\------***------

“Rise and shine, little bit grump!” I hear Dan shout in a sing-song voice, and even though I'm slightly amused I let out sleepy groan.

“Mum, five more minutes,” I say sarcastically, burying my face in the pillow. Dan doesn't say anything and for a moment I think that he's gone, but then something grabs both of my ankles and I'm slowly being dragged out of bed, literally.

“You're gonna be late for school,” Dan laughs as he pulls me fully off the bed, and I'm left on the floor laughing.

“You're the worst mum ever,” I say through giggles, managing to stand up in my sleepy state. “Also there better be breakfast waiting in that kitchen for me. You owe me after that horrible way of getting me out of bed.”

“Don't worry, Barry's working on it,” he assures me.

“You're the one who got me out of bed, shouldn't _you_ be the one who's cooking?”

“Yeah, but then it'd be burnt.”

Laughing, we make our way down to the kitchen, and as soon as I walk in Barry smiles, wishes me a good morning, and hands me a plate of a full English breakfast. “Aww Barry, you're a sweetheart,” I say, and he just smiles more.

“I thought I was the sweet one?” Dan asks.

“You dragged me out of bed, Barry cooked my breakfast,” I shrug. “I think Barry's winning.”

“Dammit,” Dan mutters sarcastically as I tuck into the food in front of me, and it's no surprise that it tastes brilliant.

“Barry, you should open up your own freaking restaurant or something, you've got mad cooking skills,” I compliment. He just shrugs.

“But if he became a chef, who would cook us breakfast?” Dan says, dramatically putting a hand to his forehead.

“Don't worry, I'd give you guys a permanently reserved table,” Barry assures us.

“Oh yeah, Barry is totally winning,” I grin towards Dan, who just shakes his head, gets up, and in one swift motion whisks me out of my chair and off my feet.

“Come, fair maiden, it's time to get dressed,” he says loudly.

“Dude, I haven't even finished my breakfast,” I protest.

“I don't care, I can't let Barry get any more points.”

Dan carries me up the stairs, and I admit that I'm impressed by his strength, and places me down on my own bed. “Now, clothe yourself fair maiden,” he bows, leaving the room in a dramatic fashion that is just so Dan-like. I put on a burgundy hoodie over a black t shirt, with my comfiest pair of skinny jeans, and pull my hair into a messy yet presentable bun. Applying a sparse amount of makeup that is just enough to cover up my acne scars, along with that lip balm that Dan likes the taste of, I appear downstairs where both of them are waiting for me.

“How do I look?” I ask.

“Like the star of the show,” Dan grins, and places a quick kiss on my lips. He motions down his body, from his wild hair to his old ACDC t-shirt and ripped jeans. “How do I look?”

“Like the cutest guy in the world,” I say, kissing him again, as Barry groans and rolls his eyes. “Don't worry Barry, you're a close 2nd.”

Barry lets out a little “Yes!” of victory before we leave the house and lock up, and Barry drives us round to the Hanson/Berhow house.

When I open the door the first thing I hear is a loud voice that I recognise as Arin's shout “Lana's here!”, and two seconds later the man himself is launching himself at me for a hug. He hits me with a slight impact, but we both just laugh as we share the embrace. “Ready for the big day?” he asks.

“As ready as I'll ever be,” I shrug, but still with a huge grin on my face. “Lets go film this announcement then.”

“The camera's already set up in the grump room, we're just waiting for your beautiful face,” Arin says in a terrible British accent.

“Lead on, good sir,” I reply in an equally bad accent, and we head through to the room that smelt surprisingly clean for once. “Have you been tidying up?”

“Yeah, I started putting away rubbish and it kinda escalated,” Arin nods sheepishly, before Dan, Arin and I sit down on the couch, with Barry behind the camera. I'm once again between the two men, but this time both of them put their arms around me, in a friendly and reassuring gesture.

“Camera's all ready,” Barry says, and in a second I go from test-results-type nervous to I'm-about-to-ride-a-shark-type nervous. I go rigid, and both Dan and Arin notice.

“Hey, don't worry, you'll be fine,” the latter says for what feels like the millionth time. I feel bad for being so stupidly nervous, but I can't help it.

“What do I say?” I ask.

“Just, say hi and stuff,” Dan shrugs, showing __all__ of his professionalism. “Say whatever feels right.”

“You guys ready?” Barry asks, and both Dan and I nod, but Arin shoots up out of his space.

“Wait, I've got a better idea,” he grins, and we all sigh in anticipation to what his grand idea is. Minutes later, after he explains it to us at breakneck speed, we're all set up for the small sketch-like thing that Arin has planned.

I'm out of frame, Barry hits record, and Dan and Arin start away. “Hey Dan?” Arin says loudly in an over dramatic way that causes me to stifle a giggle.

“What is it Arin?” Dan says back in an equally funny manor.

“You know who's the coolest?”

“Me?”

“No Daniel.”

“You.”

“No Daniel.”

“Ross?”

“Ahah, no Daniel.”

“Then who?”

That's my queue. Leaping out, I jump over the back of the sofa and land in the middle of the two, while shouting “Me!”

“Well actually I was gonna say Barry but-” Arin starts, and I put my hand over his mouth as planned.

“Yeah Barry is pretty cool and-” Dan also starts, but I do the same to him.

“Lets play some video games,” I say in my cheeriest voice, while the boys pretend to struggle against my grip on their faces. “Oh no, you two are stuck here with me. Mwahahahah!”

They both get my hands off their mouth to yell out in fake fear and then burst out laughing after holding their notes for a good length of time. “You guys are weird,” I chuckle as Barry stops recording.

“And you're even weirder,” Arin smiles. “That seemed to go well. Nice vaulting skills you got there, Lana.”

I shrug and smile. “I try my best.”

“Well, I guess I'll go edit this,” Barry says, holding the camera.

“Do you want a hand?” I ask, seeing as it is part of my job.

“Nah, you three stay here, I'll be fine,” he assures us all. “Ross'll be here soon anyway.”

“Barry you're a saint!” I call to him as he leaves the room.

“I know!” he calls back, leaving Dan, Arin and I to decide what to do now.

“Smash Bro's?” the two of them say almost simultaneously, and I burst out laughing.

“You two are connected, I swear. Are your periods in sync?” I ask sarcastically. Both of them of course utter a loud and girly yes, while Arin turns on the Wii and grabs the controllers. We play a bunch of matches, and half way through the 4thone, Ross bursts into the room.

“Hey guys,” he says, and we all say a cheery hello despite not taking our eyes off the screen. “Oh, Smash Bros, can I join?”

“I swear to god Ross, if you pick Kirby I will throw you out the window,” Dan threatens.

“And I'll shave off all your hair,” Arin agrees.

“I'll put lemon juice in your eyes,” I add, and Ross raises his hands in defeat. Once the current round ends, with me as the winner, Ross grabs a controller and sits on the floor in front of me. Of course, he picks Kirby.

“Fucking- god dammit Ross,” Dan sighs, although there is laugher in there too.

“Sorry, I just had to,” Ross shrugs with a mischievous grin. “It's part of my nature.”

Arin is about to say something put I put my finger up, silencing him. Ross is on the floor and facing the screen, so he can't see me mouthing to Dan and Arin to “wait for my signal.” They both nod, and we continue to play the match. Ross is obviously Kirby, Dan is Falco, Arin is DK, and I'm Link. We're about halfway through it, all of us having lost a life, and I put one of my feet on each of Ross' shoulders. Before he can react I've got him in a loose headlock, just enough to let the other two continue to pummle Kirby in game.

“Ahh, get off, sabotage!” Ross yells as he's down to 2 lives, wriggling in my grasp. “Get off me!”

“Not a chance, you Aussie bastard,” Dan grins, taking away yet another life. Ross struggles, and manages to get free from me, but Arin takes one for the team and launches himself onto the Australian. Dan and I manage to get rid of Kirby permanently, and we all cheer in victory as Arin sits back on the sofa and Ross pouts.

“You guys are all assholes,” he mumbles, but we all just laugh. While Dan and Arin are busy celebrating I manage to push the latter off the stage, killing him, and so it ends up a showdown between Dan and I.

“Oh you are going down,” Dan declares, but I'm not about to loose my winning streak, and I'll use any means necessary.

“Don't you mean __you're__ going down on __me__?” I grin, and Dan chokes on air at the rather public comment. Timing my moves just right, I knock Falco off, the match ends, and I stand up in victory. “Lana, Smash Bros champion of the world!”

“You're a dirty fighter,” Dan says, pouting like Ross. I simply press his lips to mine in a quick kiss, and instantly his sulking goes away. “You're terrible, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know, but hey ho, I fight to win,” I shrug, a cocky grin plastered across my face.

“Lana, have I ever told you how much I hate yet love you?” Ross asks.

“You could stand to mention it more,” I giggle.

The next few hours are just spent chilling, playing a few games, Dan and Arin breaking into songs from Starbomb, Suzy coming through and handing us all PBJ sandwiches, it's all really nice. So nice that I forget my impending doom for a short while.

“The announcement and first video is up guys,” Barry says, coming through at around lunchtime. Of course my stomach instantly drops, and my face turns an alarming shade of white.

“And? What do the comments say?” Ross asks, and Barry just places a laptop on my knees.

“See for yourself,” he grins, and I look down at the glowing screen. I see the grump icon of myself that Arin drew on the thumbnail, and I nervously click on it, feeling like I'm just taking one step closer to my demise. The intro plays, and I pause it so I can look down at the comments, and my heart beat seems to stop.

__ Finally! I've been waiting for Lana to be on the show for ages!, _ _ The first comment reads.

__ She's really funny, I can't wait to see more of her _ _ , says the second.

__ I think I've got a new favourite grump _ _ , another one states.

As I scroll down and look at all the positive comments I have tears welling in my eyes, from a mix of both joy and shock. While of course not all of them are so positive, I never expected the response to be this good, and it just amazes me. The fact that all these people, all these amazing people, have let me into their lives after a botched hotel booking, and now they go and let me be on their show and even more people are accepting me and I'm able to make them all laugh and I'm doing it while loved, both romantically and platonically, by the best people I have ever known, it just humbles me. A few tears escape, along with a small sobbing laugh, and although I try to cover it up everyone lets out an “Aww,” before I get encased in a great big group hug. The tears just keep coming.

I feel so many arms around me, so many loving arms belonging to so many loving people, and I've never felt this happy before. Everyone eventually lets go, except for one, who still holds me tight. It's Dan, and he's looking at me with eyes full of joy to equal my own and with a smile that says a thousand words. Without saying anything we kiss, slow and loving, and although Ross makes a gagging sound, everyone else just coos some more. Dan takes my hands in his, our fingers interlocked, and he pulls away, that massive grin still plastered on his face.

“Lana, I am so, so, _s_ _ _o__ god damn happy that I met you,” he says, and I wipe away the tears from my cheeks with a sniff.

“Me too Dan,” I smile, leaning into his shoulder. “Me too.”

 


	12. Comes Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all going well, but things don't stay that way for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains parental death.

As I pad down the stairs on Tuesday morning, briefly stopping in front of a mirror to sort my bed hair, I step into the kitchen to see Dan, topless and only in boxers. I let out a little giggle.

“I didn't know you were a lumberjack,” I say, grabbing a mug and putting the kettle on.

“What?” he asks, confused.

“Cause it looks like you've got some morning wood,” I grin, and as soon as I've delivered the punch line Dan rolls his eyes and laughs.

“You're terrible, you know that right?” he chuckles, his hands sliding around my waist and giving me a hug.

“Excuse me, but my puns are the best,” I protest with a smile, and I hear Barry coming down the stairs. “Look, watch this.”

“Morning,” Barry says in a voice that tells me he's still half asleep.

“Hey Barry, did you hear about the man that got his left side cut off? He's all right now,” I let out with a cheesy grin, and Barry sighs, laughs, and turns around and leaves the room again. I turn to Dan. “See?”

“I think you killed him,” he laughs as I pour the hot water into my mug, mixing it with the coffee granules and watching as the liquid goes from clear to rich brown in a few seconds.

“Nah, just temporally put him into shock,” I grin, adding milk to the drink. “Are we recording today?”

“Yeah, we're gonna do Steam Rolled with Ross,” he nods, and my eyes light up.

“Oh you are going down, Mr Avidan, prepare to get your ass kicked.”

“Well, we'll just see about that, Miss Harris. Your cute ways wont get you out of this one.”

“I don't need my cute ways, I can beat you with my eyes closed.”

“You know what else you can do with your eyes closed?”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Dan leans in with a smile, and the smell of coffee mixes with the faint scent of my strawberry shampoo as our mouths meet, and his hands are on my hips. Our lips move together, tongues dancing, and I'm enveloped in the warm feeling I get whenever I'm with him. I pull away and take a sip of my coffee. “You're really damn seductive when you want to be,” I mumble with a coy smile.

Dan walks away grinning to himself, and I finish my coffee before getting changed into a blue summer dress and leggings, grabbing a pair of newly bought sunglasses because I've never needed them so much before. Barry appears not long after I do, now more awake and dressed, and we head round to the Hanson and Berhow household, where Ross and Holly are already there.

“Hey Lana,” Holly smiles when she sees me. She gestures me over to where she, Ross, and Suzy are talking. “How are you doing?”

“Good, work's getting a little less busy which is always helpful, I'm starting to become a little less pale,” I reply. “What about you?”

“Oh I'm fine, just been busy working on a new cosplay and looking after birds,” she nods, before glancing over to Ross. “We were wondering if you wanted to be on FriendZone in a few weeks time, with Danny, Arin and Ross.”

“Really?” I ask, taken aback. FriendZone I something I love to watch, even now I'm living in America, and I'm quick to accept the offer. “Yes, I'd love to.”

Holly's face lit up. “Great, you need to meet Brooke, I've told her all about you and she's super excited to meet you,” she grins, getting all excited. “Don't worry, all good things.”

“Brooke? Oh, Dodger,” I nod, smiling. “Oh god, this is gonna be so fun.”

“You gonna wear the dino kigarumi?” Ross asks.

“Probably, but only if Dan wears the Unicorn one,” I say, turning to where the previously mentioned man is standing in the hall, laughing about something with Arin. “He doesn't have a choice in the matter.”

“Alright, it'll let you guys get to work,” Holly says, walking off with Suzy into the living room, while Ross and I drag the two men through to the Grump room.

We end up playing Nintendo Land on the WiiU, and around 5 episodes in we're all laughing our asses off when my phone rings suddenly.

“Lana!” Arin says sarcastically, giving me a look. I take out my phone and see its my mum, which is odd, because my mum almost never calls. She pretty much only uses texts, so the fact that she's calling me already gets me worried.

“Um, two seconds, I might have to take this,” I say, and they all nod. Putting the phone to my ear, I hear the shaky voice of my mother on the other end. “Mum, are you okay?”

“Lana I- I'm sorry I have to tell you like this but its- your father,” she says, and I can hear her voice breaking. “He was in the car and just- truck came out of nowhere, they took him to the hospital but-”

My mum stops, unable to control her crying, and I can feel my eyes well up. “Mum?” I say, my own voice starting to waver.

“He's gone, he passed away half an hour ago,” she sobs. “They tried everything but his lung was punctured, the bleeding wouldn't stop and he just couldn't hold on.”

You know in films, when someone finds out that someone's died, they portray it as the whole world stopping? It's not quite like that in real life, you just kind of sit in silence for a few moments. Dan looks over to me as I say nothing, my mum still sobbing on the other end, as I try to come to grips with what I've just been told.

__My father is dead?_ _

__My father is dead?_ _

__My father is dead?_ _

__My father is dead._ _

I just start crying without warning, and although I can hear my mum calling my name from the phone, I can't say anything to her or the worried men that sit around me. My entire body feels like collapsing, and my mind is going crazy.

“Lana?” Arin asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. “What's wrong?”

I just shake my head, unable to explain through the sobbing. Putting the phone back to my ear, I manage to choke out a few words. “Mum, I'm going to get a flight home as soon as I can, I- I need to go. I'll call you later, okay?”

“Okay, I love you,” she sniffs, and I hang up. The phone drops out of my hand and onto the floor as my head sinks and the tears keep coming. Everyone is silent, and I can tell that Arin's paused the game. I can't control the sobbing, the fact that my dad is dead just keeps coming to the front of my mind like a flashing neon sign. I see images of him, of him dead, of mum crying over a hospital bed, of a coffin, and it's just too much. I feel an arm around me, and Arin pulls me in close.

“It's gonna be okay,” he says softly, patting my back slightly. “Whatever's happened, its gonna be okay.”

I can feel someone standing up, and then I hear Ross in the hallway calling out for Suzy. “Lana, what is it?” Dan asks softly at my other side.

“My dad, he's gone,” I say through sobs. “He was in a car crash, didn't make it.”

“Oh god,” Dan murmurs quietly, before Arin lets go and lets Dan pull me in now. He softly hushes me as he stokes my back, and I sob into his shoulder. I hear Suzy walk in and ask what's wrong, before Arin explains and she gasps slightly. I just continue crying.

I calm down after about half an hour, and Arin's put a stop to the recording all together. I'm sitting on the sofa, curled up with Dan, and a mug of hot tea is in my hands. Ross and Holly have stayed, saying that they'll stay as long as I need them, and Barry's come out of his editing suite to help comfort me. Their kind words have helped, but still my gut feels twisted, and my heart aches for my father who I'm never going to see again.

“I have to fly out there tomorrow,” I say, taking another slow sip of my tea. “I need to help my mum through this.”

“I'm coming with you,” Dan states, and I shake my head.

“You've got a job, I can't make you just leave that for two weeks,” I protest.

“Lana, I love you, and I'm not going to let you go through this on your own, none of us are,” Dan says, looking me right in the eyes.

“We've got enough videos recorded to last a good while, and Ross and I can do Steam Train,” Arin confirms.

“I love you too,” I murmur as I bury my head into his chest, closing my eyes. I let sleep take me, figuring that it's the only escape from the real world. __And maybe if I'm lucky I'll wake up this will all have been a dream.__

When I wake up Dan is still there with his arms around me, and Arin is sitting on a chair with a laptop, but nobody else is to be seen. When I begin stirring Dan smiles at me.

“How you feeling?” he asks softly.

“A little better, sleep helps. How long was I out for?”

“Only a few hours, Suzy's making dinner. Ross had to go home not long ago to check on the animals, but he says he'll be back after dinner. Holly stayed,” Dan explains, and Arin looks up from his laptop.

“I checked flight times, there's one at two thirty tomorrow afternoon, straight flight to Edinburgh,” he says.

“Thanks, I'll book them later,” I nod, before getting up and stretching, needing to use the bathroom. I shuffle towards the toilet, and once I'm done, spend a long time looking at my face in the mirror. I see puffy eyes, I see messy and tangled hair, I see a red nose, and I see the face of someone who needs to remember that their dad would be proud of them for following her ambition and going for her dream job. He would be happy to know that she was in a stable and happy relationship, would want nothing more in the world than to see his family happy. I have to remember that.

When I come out of the bathroom Suzy tells me that dinner is ready, and as we eat I can tell that everyone is making an effort to make me laugh. It works, and for a little while things feel a little better and a little brighter. Danny makes me laugh the most with the impressions of his dad, and stories from his stoner years.

I book the flights after dinner like I said I would, and Barry, Dan and I all head home for an early night. As soon as we get back I take it upon myself to start packing for tomorrows departure, and I end up just randomly shoving clothes into a suitcase. I know I'm going to need something nice for the funeral though, so I make sure to pack my black dress, and go through to ask Dan if he has something to wear.

“Dan, do you have a suit for the funeral?” I ask sombrely, and he nods.

“Don't worry, already packed,” he assures me. I nod and turn to leave, but he stops me. “Lana, wait. I just want to tell you that you'll get through this, you're strong. And you've got loving friends and family that'll help you through it. You don't have to go through this alone.”

I smile at him and sniff. “Thanks Dan,” I say before leaving to finish pack. After we're both done we print off the plane tickets, say goodnight to Barry and fall asleep in each others arms.

\---***---

The day kind of goes by in a blur, and I don't really take anything in, and before I know it Dan and I are sitting on a plane as I stare out the window at the passing clouds. It's strangely nostalgic to the journey I took when I first came to America, except this time Dan is sitting next to me to comfort me. Dan sleeps most of the flight, but I can't seem to stop feeling restless, and so I spend most of the time reading. I make a mental note to hang out with Zee at some point when I'm back home, because I know that being around friends is the best thing for me right now.

The flight goes smoothly, and soon enough we're landing, and I can't help but smile as I see the familiar buildings. When we land it's just starting to get light, as it's around seven in the morning due to timezones, and so the airport is pretty quiet. We get our luggage and meet my brother Sam outside by his car, where he pulls me into a big hug the moment he sees me.

“I've missed you sis,” he says as I start to tear up again.

“I've missed you too,” I say, sniffing. I pull away and wipe my eyes, before turning to Dan. “Sam, this is Dan.”

“It's nice you meet you,” Sam says, shaking Dan's hand.

“You too,” Dan nods, and he puts our suitcases in the boot of the car. Sam drives us to my old place, where Sally is waiting for us at the door. Again, I'm pulled into a hug the moment I step out of the car.

“I hear you've still not been able to find a new flatmate,” I say as I let go.

“Yeah, I think your stink scared everyone off,” she smiles, as Dan and Sam bring the luggage inside. The place hasn't changed a bit, and it feels so homelike. “How's everything been?”

Sally, Sam, Dan and I have a huge catch up, and as we're chatting and laughing away it almost feels like the whole reason that I'm here is gone, and the grief that's welled up in me goes away for a short while. That is until mum arrives, and we have to talk about funeral plans. We decide on a small ceremony, and I stay pretty quiet, until mum asks me something.

“Lana, would you say something during the ceremony?” she asks, and I just sit there. “I think it's what your father would want, you have so many good stories from spending time together.”

Dan holds my hand as I reply. “I'll say something,” I nod, and my mum just hugs me as we both break into tears again.

“Lana, your dad would be so proud of you,” she says.

 “I know,” I sob, “he'd be proud of us all.”

 


	13. Comfort and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana faces the funeral of her father and tries to adjust back to normal.

The funeral is three days later.

I sit in the front row of the church, my eyes flitting to every widow, every light, every flower, but they refuse to look towards the centre where the coffin lies, it's polished wood seeming too bright for such a sombre occasion. Dan sits next to my left, a tender and caring hand to hold my own shaking palm, and my brother sits to my right. My mother is next to Sam, her hands shaking more than mine, and she holds a crumpled tissue in her hands.

The minister steps up to her spot behind the coffin, and still my eyes refuse to sit on the gleaming casket. She starts talking about my father, about his life, about his family, about his personality, and my heart can't help but ache as his whole life is thrown out there, a grim reminder of a man that's gone. Most of what she says goes over my head, as the sounds of soft sobbing becomes much more prominent than the words being spoken. Had my dad really touched this many lives, had he really been a pillar to so many people? To me, he was still the short man who would always be grumpy in the morning until he had his cup of tea, but I guess you don't realise it when you're a kid. I still feel like a kid when I think of him.

My mother says a few words about him, reminiscing how he proposed to her by way of an elaborate week long plan that ended with him in A&E, meaning he popped the question lying in a hospital bed with a sling around his arm. She recalls how excited he was when he knew he was going to be a father, how he was coming up with more baby names than she was. Again, it reminds me of a man that once was and no longer is. Then it comes my turn to speak, and Dan has to let go of my hand for a short while. I take a deep breath to steady myself and stand up, walking to the front of the church.

For the first time my eyes settle on the coffin. There are flowers at each side, with little cards containing notes of love from friends and family. The golden ropes are knotted neatly at each handle, waiting to lower my father down into the earth. My words catch in my throat as I realise that my dad is lying in that wooden box in front of me, cold and lifeless, but I look to my mum, to Sam, to Sally, to everyone sitting in the pews, and then to Dan, who looks at me and nods.

“My dad was the kind of man who would always put his family first, no matter what,” I start, trying not to wring my hands. “I remember when I was around six years old, and Sam was eight, Dad had sprained his ankle at work, but they wouldn't give him a paid sick leave, so he'd continue to hobble to work every day so we could pay the bills.”

My mother sniffs, but she looks at me with a smile. “He was a dedicated man, selfless in so many ways, and brave in so many others,“ I continue. “If we ever missed the school bus, he would always take us in with the car, despite the wrath he'd have to face from his boss when he turned up late. He was one of the people who really supported my career choices, ensuring me that if I wanted to do it, I should just go and do it. He always put other peoples happiness before his own.”

I continue my stories, until I know it's time to end my speech, and I try to bring it to a close. “My dad will always be someone that is remembered for his caring yet tough nature, but I know that I'll certainly remember the way he looked at me on graduation day, with a look in his eyes that radiated hope. That's what he was, he was always hope.”

As I descend back to my seat my mother stands up and hugs me, her sobs getting louder, and mine just beginning. Sam joins in, before I'm sitting back down, Dan's hand in my own again. The minister says a few more words, but I'm concentrating too much on holding back the tears that are verging on escaping. I can't be weak, I have to be strong for both my mum and my dad, and my mum needs me more than ever now. The service ends and people slowly shuffle out, as Sam goes to join the other men as one of the coffin bearers. They load it into the hearse as we all watch on, Dan's arms now wrapped around me in comfort, and we get into Sally's car so that she can drive us to the cemetery.

I don't remember much of the funeral from them on, as I can't stop looking at the coffin, as if afraid that if I took my eyes off it for one second I might miss some miraculous sign of life. I know it's was just the delusional hope of a grieving daughter, but I can't help but wish. There is tea and coffee afterwards in the local hotel, and in spite of the sombre nature of the occasion we manage to have some laughs. Dan meets my fifteen year old cousin Abbey, who's actually a huge Game Grumps fan, and my three year old cousin Joshua. He happily entertains both, with Joshua clambering all over him, and he seems to enjoy talking with the kids.

At the end of the day we say our goodbyes, many hugs are shared, and Sally drives the three of us home for the night. We'd decided to stay for a few more days before heading back to America, and so our plans were mostly to spend time with friends and family.

“You wanna head over to the store and hang with Zee tomorrow?” I ask Dan quietly once we get back to the flat. “It's always pretty quiet on a Sunday, there wont be many customers.”

“Yeah, whatever you want,” he says with a smile, kissing the top of my head. I just lean in and hug him, knowing full well that I wouldn't have gotten through the day without his support.

\------***------

Dan and I head round to the store around lunch time, and we're greeted by the banquet Zee's laid out for us. Or course, by banquet I really mean three bowls of MnM's, but it's fitting.

“So what's it like over there?” Zee asks, shoving a handful of the circular sweets into his mouth.

“Warm, less rain, no Irn Bru,” I say with a shrug, and the two of them let out a laugh.

“Don't forget to mention that one beautiful person,” Dan adds, and even though I know fully what he's talking about, I look to him as if confused.

“You mean Arin? Yeah he is pretty beautiful,” I ask. “Or Barry? He is one beautiful person.”

“It's you, you doofus,” he grins, putting his arm around my waist.

“Did you really just call me a doofus? Wow you're really out of touch old man.”

“I'm not old, I'm wise.”

“In the ways of what? Eating skittles?”

“It takes a lot of skill to eat three packets at once, down it with pepsi, and not throw up everywhere,” he points out, head held high.

“It also takes skill to know that doofus is not a thing people say anymore,” I grin back. Zee just laughs.

“I knew you two would make a good couple, the sparks were obviously flying,” he says.

“Oh, was it just __so__ obvious? I think it was actually obvious because Dan asked for your permission,” I reply, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, when you put it like that,” Zee shrugs, smiling. “Oh, you've finished Dance of Dragons right? How'd you find it?”

All three of us erupt into a full blown conversation about Game of Thrones, including who we think would win in a fight with all the other characters, and for the first time in a few days I'm able to forget the whole reason I'm back in Edinburgh. I'm able to relax into the conversation, and let all my wound up grief and pain be forgotten for a short while, and I relish in it while I can. I revel in the fact that I'm surrounded by so many amazing and loving people, and the fact that I have my dream job and my dream life, and nothing can take that away. And I stay certain in the fact that my dad will always be proud of me.

Eventually the store starts to get a bit busy, so Dan and I decide to leave Zee to his work, assuring him that we'll see him again before we leave. We just browse through the shops for an hour or two, picking up some clothes or video games, anything to avoid going back to Sally's. Because as much as we love each other, as much as we care for each other, we both know that if we go back to Sally's there's going to be the reminders of the funeral still there. The cards of condolence, the natural silence that falls upon people in thought, none of us want to face it after the good day we've had. So we decide to see a movie instead.

Getting to the cinema, we see that _Lucy_ is showing in twenty minutes, and so we buy our tickets, buy our popcorn, buy our drinks, and walk into a pretty sparse theatre. The movie is brilliant, and both of us marvel at Scarlett Johansson's acting skills, but we also take comfort in being so close to each other. Just knowing that the person sitting next to you will cuddle you and kiss you and just comfort you in any way fills both of us with a sense of fulfilment. When you're sitting next to that person in a darkened cinema with only a few other people there, there is a strong temptation to kiss them a lot, and we do give into it once of twice, but mostly we just sit there, my head resting on his shoulder, as we watch the movie in front of us. When it ends and the credits roll, we both turn to each other, stretch, and stand up, figuring that we need to go home eventually.

When we do get back to Sally's it's more movies, as she understands that silence is never really a comfortable thing when still grieving, and so we end up watching the first and seconds Hobbit films on Netflix, which is perfect because they both last around three hours. By the time the second one is over it's nearly midnight, and Dan and I head to bed, agreeing that we both need a good nights sleep. As we lay there together, me as the big spoon and Dan as the little spoon, I again take comfort in knowing that Dan is someone who I'd never have gotten through this without.


	14. Drunken Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zee, Dan, and Lana have an unexpected trip to the hospital.

They say the company of good friends can get you through anything, and they're pretty spot on.

Over the next few days the grim thoughts of the funeral start to pass, and although they most certainly don't go away, they lessen their grip on my life. I'm able to smile more, to laugh more often, to let out a content sigh once in a while, and it's all because of the people around me.

Sally, Zee, Dan and I essentially spent every day together, and I'm really glad to see everyone growing close to my significant other. Although we know we we're heading back to America within the next few days, we put the stress of travelling to the back of our minds, more than happy to ignore it for a few more days.

“You guys, it's your last day here, we should do something exciting,” Sally says as we all lie in tired heaps on the sofa. “I say we go out drinking, show Dan the favourite Scottish pass-time of alcohol.”

I just roll my eyes. “You're making it sound like we're all raging drunks,” I scold.

“Nah, you don't rage when you're drunk, you just get really really giddy,” she laughs, and I flip her the finger as Dan laughs.

“Don't encourage her,” I say, hitting him lightly on the arm while smiling. “But I mean, sure, why not go out. We should take Dan to The Worlds End.”

“There's actually a pub called that?” he asks.

“Yeah, right on the Royal Mile,” I nod, and Sally grins.

“Alright, I'll call Zee, we're hitting the town tonight!” she hoots, getting up and dancing away in a comical manor.

“I don't think I've ever seen you drunk,” Dan says in anticipation.

“Same goes for you, Mr. Sexbang,” I say, lightly tapping him on the nose. In truth, I don't get drunk too often, due to the high alcohol tolerance I've inherited from my mum, but when I do I get really excitable and then really chill and calm. I have no idea what Dan is like, so tonight will be educational for both of us. “Lets see if you can handle your drink as well as I can.”

“Are you challenging to a drinking match?” Dan grins with an eyebrow cocked, playfulness in his eyes.

“We'll see, lets just start with seeing if you can handle four skittle vodka's in a row,” I say, and his grin widens.

“That's a thing? Are they done with actual skittles?” he asks intrigued.

“Yup, the guy who owns The Worlds End loves to make all these kind of weird shots, he's a great laugh. I actually worked there while studying at the university,” I say, remembering a younger version of myself, going from doing dishes to being the favourite bar tender in the pub.

“Oh well, in that case, you're on.”

Dan stands up with an excited grin on his face, probably going to get changed into something more like pub-wear, and Sally walks in with a phone in one hand and a thumbs up with the other. “Zee's up for it, I'll bring Greg along too,” she says, and I smile as she leans in closer for a whisper. “You should wear that blue and black dress, you know, the one that makes your ass look great? Dan won't be able to take his eyes off you.”

“Sally, you are a devious mistress,” I say with a chuckle, shaking my head. “But that's not a bad idea.”

She leans back with a wink and walks off, leaving me to contemplate the crazy and amazing people I surround myself with.

\------***-------

Roll forward to eleven o'clock at night, and all five of us are at the bar, with Dan and I downing our 3rdround of shots. I'm starting to feel the effects, but Dan is already way past that stage, and he's walking with a bit of a stumble. “You sure you can handle your drink?” I ask with a playful smirk.

“Those skittle vodkas are potent, okay,” he says, downing his last shot and slamming the glass down in victory. “How are you still standing straight?”

“I told you, I can handle my alcohol,” I grin, downing my own final shot. Zee and Sally are just having beers, but Greg did try some skittle vodkas earlier. He then proceeded to get very whoosy, so Sally is currently walking him home, saying that she'll stay over at his tonight. That means Dan and I have the house to ourselves for the night, and the way he looks at me in the tight fitting dress sets my nerves on fire in the best way. It's not even that late, but I'm already eager to take Dan home and have some sloppy, drunken, __amazing__ sex. Zee can probably tell, since he's known me far too long to miss my obvious signs of flirting, but still he sits there grinning to himself with his beer, happy to annoy me and make me wait. He knows I don't want to leave before him, as leaving someone in a bar on their own is never a nice thing to do.

As Dan goes to relieve his bladder I sit down next to Zee, who is smiling at me devilishly. “Dude, maybe if you got laid you could stop cock-blocking me,” I say to him with a sigh.

“Okay, one: you know I'm pretty much asexual, and two: it amuses me too much,” Zee grins, finishing off his beer.

“You're a cruel mistress,” I tell him, looking at my phone. “But can you please do me a favour and go home? I have a feeling both Dan and I want to get into each others pants.”

“Fine, but only because I'm the best friend you'll ever have,” he nods, as Dan comes back out from the toilets. “Yo Dan, I'm gonna head off. Safe travels tomorrow bud, good luck with the hangover.”

“Thanks man,” Dan says, pulling Zee into a quick hug. “See you around, don't be a stranger to us over in LA.”

“Will do,” Zee waves as he walks out the pub, leaving Dan and I standing there, looking at each other.

“Something tells me that the best place for us right now will be my bed,” I say, leaning in to whisper it to him. He just nods and smiles, and I grab my handbag and head out the door, Dan in tow.

When we walk out of the pub the cold Scottish night air hits us, but I've been on too many nights out to let it bother me. Dan, however, is used to warm California heat, and he visibly shivers. “I thought the mighty Danny Sexbang was stronger than a bit of cold air,” I giggle at him.

“Yeah, well that's not when some enchantress fed him weird skittle flavoured potions and got him drunk off his ass,” he retorts, joining in with my laughter. We continue giggling as our feet stumble across the cobble roads, arms linked and laughs loud. We stop laughing as soon as we see a body lying in the middle of the street.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” I say, letting go of Dan's arm and running over to the figure. “Hello? Can you tell me- Zee!?”

I gasp in shock as I see one of my best friends face, blood oozing from his nose and forehead with scratches along his cheek. “Zee, Zee, talk to me Zee,” I say, putting my hand to his neck and feeling for a pulse. Much to my relief I find one, and he lets out a pained groan.

“Lana?” he says, opening one eye, the other beginning to swell.

“What the hell happened to you?” I ask in a panic. “Did you get fucking mugged?”

“Yeah, three guys jumped me,” he says, trying to get up but falling back down again with another groan. “They got my wallet, but I put up a fight and they fought back.”

“Don't move, I'll call an ambulance,” Dan says, kneeling down beside me and pulling out his phone. I hear it ring for a few seconds before someone picks up. “Yeah, I need an ambulance, our friend's been mugged. Just down from The Worlds End pub in Edinburgh, outside the music shop. Not heavily but I think he's got a broken nose and a few nasty cuts. Thank you.”

Dan keeps the phone to his ear as the operator keeps him informed, and I drag Zee on to the pavement a bit, out of the way of people and traffic. The ambulance arrives shortly, and instead of spending a night in bed, we spend a night in hospital.

When Dan and I finally get home, it's just hitting 3am. The doctor has patched Zee up, the police have taken a statement, and Greg comes to drive him home. All in all it's a stressful night, and as soon as we get through the door we're both flopped down on the bed, letting out exasperated sighs.

“Do you, you know, still wanna...?” Dan asks tentatively, but I just shake my head.

“Nah, I just want to cuddle right now,” I say, and Dan smiles.

“I thought you would. Come here,” he says with an open arm. We don't even bother changing out of our clothes, we just lie there together, content and relaxed after a night that went sour. Dan falls asleep first, and I follow his lead, looking forward to seeing what he's like with a hangover.

\------***------

“Remember when I said you were an enchantress? You're actually an evil witch,” Dan grumbles, sipping his glass of water and downing two ibuprofen tablets.

“Sorry hun, but you can just sleep it off on the plane,” I smile, planting a kiss on his cheek. I, due to my high alcohol tolerance, am right as rain, with only a minor headache. “Oh, Zee phoned while you were in the bathroom, he says he feels a lot better. The painkillers he got from the doctor are helping a lot.”

“I can't believe those assholes did something like that to him,” Dan grits, and I just nod in agreement. It hurts to see Zee like that.

“Yeah, but he'll be fine, I've seen him go through much worse,” I assure him. “Now come on, Sally's going to be here in a few minutes to take us to the airport. You got everything?”

“Yeah, I've double checked. You?”

“Yup, everything's by the door.”

As if on queue there's a loud knock, and then Sally shouts “I'm here, get your asses in the car!”

Once again we're at the airport, a place I seem to be visiting frequently lately. Sally and I hug, I cried, and Dan looks shocked when we add him to the big hugging group.

“Have a safe flight,” Sally calls to us as we walk through the main doors. I wave back, knowing that all I really want is to get home and record as much Grumps as I can, knowing full well that being around friends I love will be the best thing for me right now.

 


	15. Arms Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana arrives back in L.A, finding all the reasons she missed it in the first place.

The first thing I do when I see Barry standing there outside his car is hug him.

“I've missed you, Bar,” I say, my arms around his neck.

“I've missed you too,” he replies, hugging me back just as tightly. When we let go he and Dan also share a friendly embrace, before we all pile our luggage into the trunk and drive off for home.

Barry doesn't really ask much about our trip. I mean sure, he asks about Sally and Zee and if we saw any good movies or if we heard about a certain bit of news, but nothing to do with the funeral. I'm thankful that he takes the time and consideration to avoid a sensitive subject, and it makes the journey a little less tiring.

When Barry pulls up to the Hanson/Berhow household, I'm only a few seconds out the car before someone nearly crashes into me. It's Suzy, her arms wide open, and I instantly fall into her embrace as she tells me how good it is to have me back and how much everyone's missed me.

“Arin's been so hyped to have you back, he's got a whole bunch of games lined up for you to play on the show that he thinks you're gonna love,” she grins, letting me go as her previously mentioned husband steps out of the front door. “Speak of the devil.”

“Lana! Get over here girl!” he calls, and despite his words he ends up running over to me, catching me quite by surprise when he __literally lifts me off the ground in a spin-hug__ _._ When he puts me down both of us have the biggest grins on our faces, and we can't help but burst out into laughter at what's just happened. “It's good to see you, you've been dearly missed.”

“I missed you guys too,” I say fondly, feeling contentment in my stomach where grief and pain have sat for the past week. I can tell that they're all making an effort to show just how much they love me, and its honestly just what I need right now. “Where's Ross? Is he gonna rugby tackle me into a hug?”

“Nah, he wanted to be here but Holly needed help with some stuff she's making for a new NSP video,” Arin explains. “Now come on, lets get your lovely selfs inside. The kitties have missed you too.”

True to Arin's word, as soon as Dan and I sit down on the sofa the two cats appear on our laps, purring and softly meowing at their favourite humans. Because of flights and time zones it's only about three in the afternoon, and neither I nor Dan are tired, likely because of the insane amounts of caffeine we consumed on that plane. “So what do you guys want to do? Ross should be over later to film some Steamtrain, but we're free until then,” Suzy asks.

“Well, Dan and I are currently on a caffeine high, why not film some grumps before we crash out?” I suggest, and Arin just laughs.

“This should be fun,” he grins in agreement. “I'll drive.”

“Drive?” I asked, slightly confused.

“Oh, yeah, we've moved the grump room. It's at the grump space now, sound-proofing and everything,” Barry explains.

“Wow, you guys got a lot done in two weeks,” I say, before nodding. I've never actually been to the grump space before, they were always filming when I was round so there was never any need to go there, but now I'm really intrigued to see what it looks like. “Alright, lets go before the coffee wears off.”

Suzy gives Arin a knowing grin before piping up. “Barry, you wanna come too. I've got that thing we need to see,” she says, in a voice that's laced with a double meaning that I can't quite figure out, and choose to ignore.

“Oh yeah, that,” Barry nods with a similar smile, and we all pile out into Arin's car, Suzy in the passenger seat with me squished between Barry and Dan in the back. Turns out the office isn't far from the house, and we get there in about half an hour. I'm led through the doors to quite a large lounge area, with snack shelves and a big tv, before I feel hands cover my eyes.

“Dan?” I ask, and the owner of the hands chuckles, confirming that it's him. “What exactly are you doing?”

“It's a surprise, just walk where I tell you,” he says, and I can practically hear the grin on his face. He leads me forward, and I can hear other people chuckling which just heightens my suspicion. Soon we stop, and Dan gets ready to take his hands off my eyes.

“Okay, three, two, one, surprise!” he grins, and when his hands lift I see what's in front of me. There sits a large, sleek looking desk, with three computer screens, a rather fancy looking keyboard and mouse, and quite a big computer tower underneath. Scattered all over the desk are post-it notes with various things written on them, and as I get closer I can see what they say.

“You're fantastic.”

“Your smile lights up everyone's day.”

“You are loved and cherished by everyone.”

“Captain Kirk would swoon if he saw you.”

“You are the most beautiful person I've ever met.”

“The Doctor would choose you as his companion.”

They all have similar messages on them, and as I read them one-by-one I begin to tear up. I can tell that some have been said by Dan, but written by Suzy, meaning they've had this planned since I went away.

“You guys are just the absolute best,” I sniff, unable to stop the grin that spreads across my face. “But what's all this for?”

“Well, since you're officially a grump we thought it only fit to give you a desk at the office,” Suzy says, pure excitement in her voice. “We were gonna get you a smaller computer, but we figured that it'd give you a better excuse to play more video games with this one.”

“You guys didn't have to go splash out on a massive computer, you know,” I say, unable to fully comprehend their kindness. “Thank you, all of you, I really needed this today.”

Within seconds of the first tear escaping from my eyes I'm pulled into a massive group hug, and we all stand there laughing and smiling and giggling while I realise that I'm so lucky to be blessed with knowing such wonderful people.

“Now come on, lets go film,” Arin cheers, running off towards what I presume is the new grump room. Dan and I follow in fits of laughter.

\---***---

After three days of being back in America my body clock is finally back to working order, and a good thing too, as yesterday I had a sudden reminder sprung upon me.

“Lana, you remember about tomorrow?” Holly had asked as we all hung out at the grump space, as she was over to ask Dan about some props.

“Huh?” I'd questioned, legitimately confused.

“FriendZone, remember? You, Danny, Ross and Arin,” she'd reminded me, and my eyes had gone wide as the memory of her asking me about it hit, then to be coupled with a high dose of excitement. And so that's how I end up in a dinosaur kigarumi, sitting next to Dan who wore the unicorn, as we wait for Brooke to arrive. I'm slightly nervous, having been watching her videos for a few years now, and meeting new people is always a nerve-racking experience anyway, no matter who they are. But when the short woman walks out in her fox kigarumi, flashing a cheerful and genuine looking smile, I don't feel so nervous anymore.

“Hey, Lana, right?” she asks, walking up to me.

“Yeah, It's great to meet you,” I smile in return, and Dan puts his arm around me.

“Brooke's been dying to meet you,” he tells me.

“It's true, I've heard a lot of great things about you,” she agrees. “Is it true you gave Dan skittle vodkas?”

I burst out into laughter and we pretty much hit it off instantly. We joke and talk about things for fifteen minutes before we get the five minute call and head through to the streaming room where Brooke, Dan, Arin and I cram onto the sofa with Ross left to get the chair.

“How's my hair?” I ask in a whisper to Dan, trying to make sure it looks okay. “Is my eyeliner smudged?”

“You look fine. Actually, you look beautiful,” he assures me with a kiss on the cheek and a content smile. All we hear is the other three going 'awww'

“You guys are the cutest,” Brooke says before the camera man starts counting down. He hits zero and she breaks into a cheery welcome. “Hello and welcome to FriendZone, where we're friends and we play video games and stuff.”

As the camera moves she turns to me for a second. “Lets introduce our lovely guests, starting with Mr Arin over there,” she says.

“Hey I'm Arin, also known as Egoraptor,” he says, giving a wave to the camera. “I do Game grumps and animate things.”

“I'm Ross, hey, and I'm RubberNinja on youtube with my animations and I also do Steam Train with these guys.”

“Hey, I'm Danny Sexbang, I play video games with these guys and make music in my two bands, NSP and Starbomb.”

The cameras turn to me as I swallow my fear. “Hey, I'm Lana, I do Game Grumps and also help with the editing sometimes,” I say with a wave and a smile, the arms of the kigarumi being far too long for me.

“Alright, now that everyone's introduced, lets play celebrity!” Brooke announces as the cards get passed out. The next hour consists of us all asking questions, and Arin ends up guessing his first, figuring out Sailor Mercury pretty quickly. I come second with Tryion Lannister, Ross is third with Tails the Fox, Brooke is fourth with a Goomba, and so that leaves the four of us literately shouting clues at Dan.

“Big blue frog thing.”

“Takes forever to move his ass.”

“He's a King.”

The hints fly everywhere until Dan opens his mouth and smiles. “King Zora?”

“Yes! Finally!” Arin lets out happily as the rest of us cheer.

“Alright, with that, we're gonna take a break,” Brooke announces. “Go pee or make a sandwich, we'll be back in ten minutes.”

The camera man gives us the sign that we can go, and we all get up and stretch off the hour of laughter and get a bathroom break. I'm feeling a lot more comfortable than I was at first, and Brooke and I end up chatting over a sandwich while the men go pee.

“So, you're working part-time with the grumps, right?” she asks, taking a bite.

“Yeah, Arin and Suzy were kind enough to offer me a job, and I accepted,” I shrug. “It's been so much fun working with them, and I've learned a lot of editing stuff from working with Barry.”

“It must be really nice getting to work with Dan and hang out all day,” she asks, and I nod in agreement. “Yeah, that's why I love working with Sam whenever I can. It's so nice to be able to work and create something with someone you trust, and the product always comes out better.”

“Yeah, and it's easy to balance between my main job at the zoo and free time,” I add. “Like, there's no major deadlines to be met since they always record in bulk, so if I can't get a day off they'll just film stuff without me. It's a lot of fun with not a lot of pressure, and it's really nice.”

“Do you think you'd ever become a full time grump?”

Brooke's question catches me off guard; I've never really thought about it until now. “I don't know, really. I love being a grump, it's so much fun, but I love working with animals too, and to give up one for the other would be a tough decision,” I ponder. “If I had to, then yes, but only if dire circumstances arose.”

“I get 'cha, it'd be a tough choice to make,” she nods, finishing her sandwich. “Having this sort of career has its ups and its downs, just like anything does, but it does allow you a lot more creative freedom. I dunno why, but you seem like a person who would thrive in that sort of environment.”

We get a shout from someone, telling us that we're back on in two minutes. We all head through to the couch and resume our spots, Dan giving me a kiss on the cheek before the cameras go live again, and play games for another two hours. There's so much laugher and jokes and funny stories, and I do genuinely enjoy myself, but Brooke's words linger as I'm unable to decide how I should feel about them.

 


	16. Healing The Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana gets back into the swing of things, and she finally begins to feel whole again.

The rest of Friendzone goes without a hitch, and when it's all over I'm utterly exhausted from laughing so hard. It's a welcome distraction from the events of the past few weeks, and as I'm sitting in the back of Suzy's car as we drive back to the Grump space I can feel my eyelids drooping, despite my persistence to keep them open. _I've been away for two weeks, I have a job to do._

When Suzy pulls into the parking lot outside the building that now houses the Grumps, I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Arin, a kind smile on his face. “If you're tired we can take you home,” he tells me with a soft gaze. “I'm sure we'll manage, Kevin's a fast worker.”

“You gave me this job and saved my ass, there's no way you're getting rid of me that easily,” I assure him with a chuckle, stretching as much as I can in the car. “Plus, I still need to meet Kevin.”

“If you insist,” he grins as we all climb out of the car, the midday sun warming the tarmac. I walk in through the doors, Dan in tow, and we stroll through to the office area to see Barry hunched over in his chair behind a screen, laughing extraneously.

“You okay Barry?” I ask him with a slight laugh, amused at his current state. When I walk around to the other side of the computer I see him next to a young looking man, possibly of Filipino origins, who I presume is the previously mentioned Kevin.

“Yeah, Kev was just showing me something from the Sonic Boom recordings,” he says, his eyes watering in laughter as he tries to calm down. “I don't think you two have met, right? Kevin, this is Lana.”

“It's nice to meet you,” I say, shaking Kevin's hand, and he responds with a smile.

“You too, the guys have been telling me all about you,” he says. “They talk about you on the show a lot.”

I can feel myself going red in the cheeks as I turn to glare at Arin and Dan, both of which are chuckling, as I fail to feel any anger towards them. In a way it kind of feels nice to know they talk about me, to know that I do actually matter to them in their life enough to bring me up in funny stories for millions to hear.

“All good things, I promise,” Kevin assures me, making Barry chuckle.

“Lana, you wanna do some recording?” Arin offers me as Ross appears behind him, telling him that the microphones and capture are all set up.

“Nah, I think I'll do some editing to get back into the swing of things,” I say, looking forward to booting up my new computer since I haven't had a chance to use it yet. “I'm up for some recording later though.”

“Sounds good, do you want a hand getting things set up?” Barry asks, but I just shake my head.

“Thanks, but I'll be fine,” I smile, appreciating his offer.

“Alright, see you's in a bit,” Dan says before giving me a quick kiss, dragging the other two off to record god knows what. Leaving Barry and Kevin to whatever they were doing before we came in, I pad over to my desk and take a seat in the comfy computer chair, leaning back and revelling in its plush warmth. _They really went all out didn't they._

The computer loads up speedily and after an hour or two I've got most things set up how they need to be. In the corner of my eye I see a little picture frame, something that has somehow eluded my notice until now, and when I look at it fully I see a picture of Dan and I in the old Grump room. It's a picture he took on his phone, the day my first episode went up, and looking at in now I can still see the fresh hope and glee in my eyes, and the tender love in his. For some reason it fills me with hope, as if it's holding a large sign saying 'See this? You'll get back to this soon!', and it makes me think that maybe the road to recovery wont be so rocky after all. I know that Dan will keep me safe.

I don't realise I'm staring at the little frame until I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn to see Kevin looking at me with an earnest smile. “Everything okay?” he asks, worry in his voice. “You seem to be a little out of it.”

“Yeah, don't worry about me, just daydreaming,” I nod, blinking a few times as I return to the real world. “So how'd the Grumps even find you in the first place? Sorry to ask, this all happened while I was away.”

“No, honestly it's fine,” he tells me, before leaning against my desk as he begins to recall his story. “I interned at Polaris for a while before getting some other jobs here and there. Barry was asking around and my name got mentioned a few times, so he got in contact and asked if I could come in for a bit of a trial period. This is actually my first official week.”

“I guess I'm not the newbie anymore,” I joke, and he agrees with a chuckle. “I'm glad to have you on the team, you're gonna love it.”

“Trust me, I already do, these guys are hilarious,” he grins. “And I'm really happy to be able to help, I'm actually quite the fan. When Barry called me up it was all sort of surreal.”

“Don't worry, I was a fan too,” I smile. “Who'da thought that taking in three strangers from America would lead to me moving over here, getting a job at the zoo, being on the show, and dating Mr not-so-grump himself?”

“Fate works in mysterious ways,” Kevin chuckles, “and it honestly seems like you and Dan were meant to be together.”

“Ahhhh, don't say that,” I groan, sinking into the chair as my cheeks go bright red. “You're so horrible.”

“I aim to please,” he laughs as he walks off back to his desk, leaving me in a puddle of embarrassment. I can hear Barry chuckling from the other side of the room as well, and it only makes my cheeks get hotter.

Once I'm recovered from Kevin being an cliché buttface, Dan, Ross, and Arin all resurface from the recording room to get food and drinks. I don't actually know they're taking a break until I hear someone whisper behind me.

“And how is my favourite cutie?” Dan says, startling me. I spin my head in panic, but break into laugher when I see Dan's cheesy grin plastered across his face.

“You're such an asshole,” I murmur as he leans in for a kiss. His lips taste slightly of whatever is in that sandwich he's eating, but I don't mind; the feeling of his lips against mine warms me up to my very core.

“I'm _your_ asshole, remember,” he says, pulling away with a content look on his face.

“Pretty sure my asshole is attached to my butt,” I say.

“Is that a request for you to sit on me,” Dan winks, and I just groan and roll my eyes.

“You're so smooth,” I call out sarcastically, causing him to laugh, which brings Ross over.

“Who's smooth?” he questions, taking a bite into a PBJ roll.

“Dan, with his good looks and witty charm,” I say, every word laced with sarcasm even though they're partially true.

“You're the one who wants to sit on me,” Dan laughs, and Ross just looks at both of us in confusion.

“Save it for the bedroom guys,” he sighs, before directing his attention to me. “You up for some recording now?”

“Yeah, what game did you have in mind?” I nod, spinning round fully in my chair.

“We were thinking about The Wolf Among Us?” he suggests. “I think it'd be really fun to do a playthrough as a total asshole.”

“Hell yeah, I'm down for that,” I grin, standing up and stretching. “Who am I playing it with?”

“Dan and I, Arin's gonna go work on some stuff with Barry.”

“Sweet, sounds good,” I say, clapping my hands together. “Lets go be a douchebag to fairytale characters.”

  
  


\------***------

Four hours and several quick time events later, all three of us stumble out of the recording room, Dan and Ross exhausted from laughter and me simply exhausted from lack of energy, the last of which I used playing the game. I slump back to my chair and sink into it, my eyes closing for just a few seconds before I shoot them open again, knowing I can't go to sleep. I have editing to do.

Getting myself a strong cup of coffee, I settle into my chair and plug in my headphones, opening up Sony Vegas and the latest footage that we've just recorded. I know that I'm going to have to get used to hearing the sound of my own voice, and so I figure that I may as well start with something recent. I'm still only cutting up the episodes into their individual sizes and adding on the openings, as I still need practice with adding effects and end slates, so I get all of the four hours worth of footage chopped up and back into the hard drive that I hand over to Kevin, who gives me an kind smile before getting back to work. Dan's sitting on the couch watching TV with Ross when I walk over, wedging myself between the two which causes them both to giggle.

“How're you doing, sleepy head?” Ross asks before flicking my nose, causing me to screw my face up and put my hands up in defence.

“I feel like hibernating for eight years,” I mumble, nuzzling up against Dun, picking up on the faint smell of cologne.

“Not an option, I'd miss you too much,” Dan coos, kissing the top of my head.

“Come hibernate with me then,” I chuckle, failing to stifle a yawn.

“But then I'd be wasting eight years just sleeping, I'd still miss you too much,” he hums, and Ross makes puking noises.

“You guys are so cute its almost too much, “ he laughs.

“Shut up, I've seen you and Holly together,” I retort, laughing back. “You're just as bad, if not worse.”

“Pfft I don't know whatyou're talking about,” he says, shaking his head.

“You wanna head home?” Dan asks me, and I give him a small nod. “Alright, lemme go grab my stuff.”

Dan gets up to go grab his jacket from his desk, and I stretch out my legs while letting out an odd inhuman groan as my muscles tense and then relax again.

“I meant what I said, you guys are too cute together,” Ross says, turning to face me. “I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you two were getting married this time next year.”

“As much as I appreciate it, I think marriage is something a bit far off to be thinking about right now,” I chuckle, shaking my head. “We've only been dating for, what, five months?”

“Yeah, but you two really clicked, you know? I wasn't there in Edinburgh but I've heard from Barry and Arin that there was almost instant chemistry between you two,” Ross shrugs. “I've never seen Dan this happy all the time, you're good for him.”

“Check you getting all soppy,” I grin, lightly punching him in the arm. “Thanks dude, I'm glad to know that you think that. Ever since I've gotten back to LA I've been feeling a lot better, like things are finally starting to heal.”

“You ready to go?” Dan says, reappearing with his jacket on.

I give him a nod and stand up, waving goodbye to Ross and calling over to the others. Slipping out into the evening light, we begin the leisurely stroll home, our hands intertwined.

 


	17. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana gets set for work the next day, but a sudden incident brings it all crashing down.

“Do you think you'll ever have kids?”

I pose my question as Dan and I are lying intertwined in his bed, the dim glow of the street lights outside giving us slight visibility. We often do this; have late night conversations about life and all its inner workings that somehow always leads back to dick jokes. On this particular night we've been talking about family and fond memories, and our own very different childhoods.

“What, like in general?” Dan asks back, his voice sounding unsure.

“Yeah, just anytime in life. Do you think you'll ever have kids?” I confirm.

Dan takes a few more moments to ponder his answer, before letting me hear it. “I'd like to have kids in the future, sure, but the thought of it kinda terrifies me,” he admits. “The whole thing with having a vulnerable life in your care is such a huge responsibility. It'd be worth it though, I can't wait to take my son to his first football game?”

“What if it's a girl?”

“Then I'll still take her to her first football game. You know we don't abide by stupid gender roles in this household,” he says with a chuckle. I reach my head up to give him a quick kiss, before returning my head to his bare chest.

“I look forward to having kids. Not the birthing part, that utterly petrifies me,” I say. “But I'd like to think that I'd raise a kid well, you know? Teach them to be accepting of others, to be creative and outgoing, to not be afraid to open up; that sort of thing. Plus, I'd raise them with the best music taste.”

“Now _that_ I can agree on, just no NSP songs till they're at least thirteen.”

“I said good music taste,” I joke, clearly no malice in my voice. Dan just laughs before shaking up my hair, dishevelling it all. “I'm kidding, you know I love your music. And yes, not till their thirteen, agreed.”

“What brought that question up anyway?” Dan asks, and I try to fish around for an explanation that isn't just 'I have no idea myself', so instead I think back to a few days ago.

“Just something Ross said earlier on in the week,” I say with as much of a shrug as I can give while using someone as a human pillow.

“What did he say?” Dan asks, like I had been hoping he wouldn't.

“Just something about us getting married,” I say, trying to offplay it as much as I can.

“Really?” Dan muses, as if he's thinking the entire concept over. “What did you say back?”

“Just that I appreciate the thought, but we've only been dating for five months,” I say, and Dan mumbles in agreement in a way that tells me he's thinking about something else. “Come on, we'd better get to bed, tomorrow's my last day before I go back to work, I want to make it productive.”

“Yeah, we probably should,” Dan nods, pulling the duvet up as I snuggle into him more. “Sleep tight, love you.”

“Love you too,” I mumble into his chest before my eyes start to droop, and within few minutes I'm fast asleep.

\------***------  
I wake to shafts of light piercing through the gap in the bedroom curtains, hitting my eyes and causing me to squint in annoyance as my brain wakes up. I check my phone and sigh when it reads twelve thirty in the afternoon. _I thought I set my alarm for ten? Guess not._

Stretching with a yawn, I pad my way downstairs where I see Barry and Dan on the sofa, chatting away as they worked. Barry lets out a hearty chuckle when he sees my bed hair.

“Morning, looks like you slept well,” he adds, taking a sip from a coffee mug.

“Suck a dick,” I retort, wandering through to the kitchen to flick the kettle on, before returning and leaning on the back of the sofa between the two. “What're you guys working on?”

“Sequelitis script,” Barry explains, showing me his laptop screen.

“Some new NSP stuff; Brian might come out again sometime soon to do some recording. We've got three songs written, this is our forth,” Dan says, as he too types away.

“Oh I've never seen you in the booth before, that'll be fun. You're really hot when you sing,” I say with a small 'boop' to his nose, leaving Barry in more laugher and Dan with red cheeks. Smiling to myself, I walk back into the kitchen and fix up my morning – well, afternoon – coffee, thinking of my plans for the day. “What are you two doing today?” I call through to the pair.

“I'm going to be over at the Grump Space, see what Arin thinks of this script,” I hear Barry call back first.

“I was just going to spend the day with you, maybe run some errands but mostly just keep you company,” Dan replies second, and I can feel my cheeks heat up. _Dan you sweet mother fucker, you're so cheesy sometimes and I love it._

“I'm just planning on doing some paperwork, taxes, accounts and the like, so go with Barry and hang out with the guys, honestly I'll just bore you,” I tell him, slipping back through and onto the arm of the sofa.

“Are you sure? You know you never bore me,” he says with a grin, placing a quick kiss to my lips.

“Yeah, go on, have some fun,” I say, giving him another kiss back. “You deserve it.”

I walk off, hips swaying slightly – I enjoy the power I have over Dan when he's seeing me from behind – and head up to my room to get dressed. I know that today is going to be slow, but the bills need to be paid and the accounts need to be sorted. Slipping on a pair of sweatpants, I'm changing into my bra when Dan walks in, and I meet him with a coy grin.

“I don't know why you bother wearing clothes, you look so amazing without them,” he says, leaning down to kiss me, this one long and passionate. His hands roam over my back, mine go to his cheeks, and we remain like that until there's a shout from Barry.

“Dan, you ready?” he calls from downstairs.

“Yeah, be down in a sec,” Dan calls back, before smiling at me again. “You're so beautiful, I never understand how I got so lucky as to meet someone like you. I love you.”

“Love you too,” I reply, giving him a final kiss on the cheek before standing back a little. “Go on, don't keep Barry waiting. I'll see you later; enchiladas okay for dinner?”

“Sounds delicious, see you later,” he nods, stepping out the room and down the stairs, and after a few moments I hear the door close behind them. My heart is still fluttering, a feeling of pure love in my stomach that I'll never quite get used to. Sighing contently, I grab the closest t-shirt in the room, put it on, and grab my files on the way down to the back garden. It's sunny outside, so I make myself a fruit smoothie before sitting at the small table we have outside, music playing quietly on my phone as I get to work.

As I'm going through my bank statements and pay checks, I'm happy to see that the extra work with the Grumps is starting to pay off; my monthly income is going up, and there's more room for flexibility. Looking up into the crisp blue sky I smile to myself, something that is becoming a habit. _These guys literally saved me from going into debt, how the hell can I ever repay them? I feel so happy and everything is just so good._

Something crashes in the kitchen.

My head snaps back into reality as I look towards the kitchen window. I can see a figure standing there, not looking my way, but they look nervous.

What scares me is that they don't look like Dan or Barry. They don't look like anyone I know.

Opening the back door I dash in, angry and confused. “Who the hell are you?” I say, but when they turn to face me they're wearing a balaclava, and my blood goes cold.

“You've not supposed to be here,” they say, their voice identifying them as a male. His eyes are wide in a panic similar to mine, and he fumbles for the gun that's tucked into his belt. I've never handled a gun in my life and I highly doubt Dan and Barry keep one around, so I make a mad dash towards the knife block in an attempt to protect myself. A shot fires, and my ears are ringing with a dull hum that makes my head ache, but he's missed.

I grab hold of the top knife, brandishing the weapon in my hand for the intruder to see. “I don't want to hurt you, just put the gun down, please,” I beg, all my senses heightened in the midst of an adrenalin rush. The man looks at me as his hands tremble with the weapon, and I know he's not a professional. This is a desperate act in order to keep his life together. “Please, I'll give you money, just put the gun down.”

He starts to lower his weapon, still shaking, and I take a step forward to take the gun from him. He looks up as my foot hits the space in front of me, and I can see the mistake I've made. His pupils become smaller as his arms rise up again, and another gun shot sounds.

I can feel the impact it makes, the way my body jolts backwards, but there is no pain. I look down to see the red stain quickly spread through the shirt before the numbness wares off and I'm left collapsed on the floor in unmeasurable pain. It feels like something burrowing itself within my flesh, clawing and feeding off of my agony. Tears blur my vision as I lie on the floor in the foetal position, my hands pressed to the wound in a desperate attempt to stem the bleeding. I hear someone rush past me and out the back door, but I'm in too much pain to pay it any attention.

For what seems like hours I lie there, my warm blood soaking my sweatpants and making them cling to my leg. I can taste it, the coppery glaze of my own blood, and when I look to my hands all I see is red. Eventually another set of footsteps appears, and as I try to talk only pain comes out.

“Hello, 911?”

I try to look up, but my head crashes back to the floor with a thud that makes my eyes sting.

“Yes, okay I'll stay with her.”

I feel hands on my stomach where mine were, but these are strong hands, with life still left in them. Time seems to have no meaning anymore as the light above me fades to black and I let myself succumb to the darkness.

\------***------

When I open my eyes again the first thing I see is a warm hand covering my own. My eyes follow the hand; up to the wrist, then the arm, the shoulder, and finally Dan's kind eyes that are beginning to tear up.

“Lana,” he utters out in a gasp, the tears escaping as he leans forward and kisses my hand. “Lana,” he says again, as if uttering a prayer.

“Did he get anything?” I say, my voice hoarse and dry. Dan instantly gets a cup and tips it to my lips, letting me sip at the cool water.

“What?” he asks, still confused.

“The guy, did he steal anything of yours or Barry's?” I ask again. His eyes crinkle up when he smiles, tears escaping once more.

“You're the main focus here, not our belongings. And no, he didn't take anything we could see,” he tells me, placing another kiss to my hand. “I'm so glad you're okay.”

“How long have I been in here?”

“About twelve hours, it's two in the morning,” he explains. “Our neighbour heard the gunshots and ran through; she called 911 and then I got a call from the hospital saying what'd happened. They had to operate in order to get the bullet out.”

“You should go home, it's late,” I tell him, worried for his lack of sleep, but he shakes his head.

“I'm not leaving till you do,” he states with a warm smile. “And besides, I slept for a few hours earlier. I'll be fine, just focus on yourself.”

“Any permanent damage?” I ask with a small smile, thinking of the battle scar I'll have. However Dan's face turns grim. “Dan? What is it?”

“It's where the bullet struck.”

“Dan?”

“It hit part of your womb and left ovary.”

“...”

“They're not certain, but the doctors say there's a less than 30% chance that you'll ever be able to carry a child.”


	18. What A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana gets out of hospital, and has a surprise waiting for her back at the grump space.

The three days I spend in hospital feels more like a month.

As much as Dan wants to, he can't stay beside me all the time; he has a job, and so do all the others. I'm given a private room for my recovery, and so I spend most of my time alone, not wanting to mingle in the lounge area. I want time to think.

Holly pops round with some books on the first afternoon, but I seldom touch them during my time there. Whenever I try the words seem to float, and my mind wanders far away from the book in my hands. My eyes always drift back to the clock, watching it tick round in a rhythmic and methodical process. It gets to the point where I'm not even keeping time anymore, simply watching the hands go round and round.

The doctor visits me a few times, for little things like check-ups and updates on my condition. He tells me that my body should still go through its monthly cycle fairly normally, if a bit off for the first few months, but that if I try to conceive the egg would likely fail to attach to the womb lining. I'm essentially infertile, and I really don't know how to feel about that. Having kids has always been this alien concept to me, seeming so far off that I never gave it much thought. Now I'm wondering if I should have planned ahead, maybe thought about kids before hand. I'm finally with someone who I can trust, who I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with, but now kids are just out of the question.

A thought springs to mind. _Why not just adopt? If I end up wanting kids down the line, I can just adopt, right?_

A wave of tender calm washes over me in the moment, as I tell myself that all is not lost. Many people have it much worse than I do, the least I can do is be grateful.

When the time comes for me to be discharged from the hospital, Dan is waiting there like a knight in god damn armour. He has this earnest smile on his face, and he looks at me as if I'm the sun after a long winter, and it just makes me feel so loved.

“Come on, lets go home,” he says tenderly, before he lightly presses a kiss to my lips and helps me into the car. The drive is mostly Dan humming along to the radio quietly, both of us just relieved to see me out of there. He also updates me on things I've missed; the arrival of the new beanbags at the Grump Space, Ross nearly cracking his skull while chasing after Arin, the usual. At some point along the journey my eyes close for a few seconds, and next thing I know I'm outside the grump space.

I yawn as my brain wakes up from the short nap, as Dan parks the car. “You sure you're okay to come here straight away? We can still head home if you're wanting to rest,” he checks, fretting over my well-being in a rather endearing manor.

“Yes, don't worry about me.” I shoo him playfully as we walk through the front door, and I can hear whispering and footsteps as soon as we're inside. He leads me through to the office, no blindfold this time, and I'm met but a host of people smiling and cheering softly.

I see the obvious people; Suzy, with Arin by her side. Ross and Holly smiling gleefully at me. Barry next to someone – Mark by the looks of it, someone I've yet to meet but heard wonderful things about. And behind them stands more figures, some who I recognise and some I don't. They're all looking at me, smiling at me, being happy for me. I turn to look at Dan in surprise and awe.

“It's your 'welcome home' party,” he grins, looking like a 5 year old in the cutest possible way.

“Dan, I was only in hospital a few days,” I remind him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Although in his defence, I have missed the company of others profoundly.

“Well, it felt like forever. We all missed you,” he says, leaning down to kiss me lightly on the lips. It doest last too long, due to the mix of cooing and whoops from our audience, but it's enough to show me he's not lying.

As we pull away from each other the introductions begin. Mark shakes my hand very politely before giving me a hug – careful of my wound – and the encounter is followed by another, this time a bearded man with a warm smile. “I'm Jirard, it's nice to meet you,” he smiles, and I recognise him as The Completionist. The people keep coming; Projarad, Octopimp, all sorts of youtubers who's jokes and smiles light up the room. I think I surprise both them and myself with how happy I am, having left my worries back at the hospital. Arin gently pulls me aside for a moment, quietly asking if I'm still okay, if it's not too much more me.

“I told everyone you might not be up for much, so they're not gonna be bummed out or anything if you wanna leave a lil' early. They understand,” he says, his voice kind and concerned.

“Don't worry, I'm fine,” I assure him with a pat on his shoulder. “But thanks, it means a lot that you guys care so much.”

“Of course we're gonna care, you were shot,” he chuckles, momentarily hesitant in wariness of the mention of the indecent, but I just smile and grin.

“You guys are so sweet, thank you.” I give him a hug, careful of my wound, before returning to the crowd and continuing to mingle. Brooke and I catch up as she introduces me to Jesse and Sam, and Holly brings over her friend Hilary to say hello. The party succeeds in what I presume it was planned to do; take my mind off things, and I enjoy the chance to meet others in the same profession as Dan and the Grumps. A good few of them ask about my job at the zoo, exclaiming how cool it sounds and how much they'd love to work in a job like that, even after I tell them that it's not always all it's cracked up to be. A particular highlight of the evening is when Ross starts doing his impressions, prompting Mark and Arin to join in, which leads the whole crowd into rounds of joyous laughter.

It's a few hours in, and I'm sitting on the sofa next to Dan, snuggled up with him as we chat to Brooke and Sam. We're having a general catch up, just talking about work and home life.

“How are the kitties?”I ask.

“They're good. Watson ate an entire pack of almonds a while back and we had to take her in for surgery, but she was fine after it all,” Brooke says with a light sigh. “That cat is an idiot sometimes.”

“Yeah, but they're too cute to stay mad at,” Dan chimes in.

“And they know it, too,” Sam laughs. “But yeah, they're fine. Although I'll be heading back to the UK for a while, so they'll miss me.”

“How long'll you be over there for?”

“Dunno. My Visa runs out soon,” he says.

I did not expect that as his answer. I sit there for a moment, quite shocked. “Oh,” is all I can say.

“Yeah, it's gonna be difficult but we'll get through it. We've been long distance before, we'll tough it out,” Brooke nods, giving Sam a light peck on the cheek as he takes one of her hands in his and gives it a loving squeeze.

“So when do you move?” Dan asks tentatively.

“Another month, and I'll have to leave. Brooke's gonna come visit though, especially since Cox-Con is soon anyway,” Sam explains. I can tell that both our hearts go out to them, as I can't imagine what it'd be like if I was to be separated from Dan. After what I've just been through, I know I'd hate it. Three days is bad enough, I can't imagine three months.

The conversation goes on more cheerful topics, just about games and conventions we've got plans to go to, and Brooke even invites me on the co-optional podcast. She says she'll have to run it by TB first, but assures me he'll be down with it. It's the same reaction I had when she asked me to be on Friendzone; anxious excitement. I tell her I'm down for it, too.

About a half hour later, Dan gently whisks me off the sofa, and up to the main table of food. Grabbing to sets of metal tongs, he taps them together in an effort to have everyone turn around.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention,” he calls, and all the figures gather around us. “I'd like to make a toast, with these glasses of non-alcoholic punch, to all of you here. You've all been supportive, caring, and you all came here today to welcome home Lana and make her smile again. For that, you all have my limitless thanks. To friends!”

He raises his cup, and everyone else mirrors his cheer.

“And I'd also like to make a toast to the lady of the hour herself.” He turns to me now, smiling yet nervous. “Lana, I can't tell you how much you've brought to my life. All the laughs, the love, the utter joy of seeing you every day, it's all because of you. You've been through so much in the past few months, but you've powered through it all without a hint of complaint, and that alone puts me in awe of you.”

I'm starting to cry now. “Dan..” I sniff happily, utterly humbled.

“I've fallen so head over heels for you that I think I'm permanently on the ground, and I can't imagine ever loosing you. After what happened this week, I was so afraid I'd never see you again, and I don't want to feel like that every again. I want to keep you safe by my side forever.”

He pauses, taking a deep breath. I can feel the anticipation of the crowd, as if they can sense something I can't.

“I know we havn't been together long, and I can totally understand if you're not ready for it or anything, it's up to you and I'll still love you no matter what your decision.”

I hear a few gasps.

“But Lana, I love you to the moon and back, and I never want to loose you.”

I can _feel_ Suzy's grin as he gets down on one knee. The tears keep coming, and he pulls out a box from his pocket and opens it.

“Lana Harris, will you do me the honour of marrying me? Not instantly of course, just sometime in the future or-”

“Yes, of course I will you stupid, crazy-haired man,” I answer.

There are loud cheers as I pull him up and kiss him with all the joy in the world. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life. We break apart, and he's got tears in his eyes too. He grins, letting out a joyous laugh and buries his head into my shoulder. He cries some more, overwhelmed by the feeling, and the cheering is still going strong.

When he manages to control the sobs, he brings his head back up to look at me. “I love you so much,” he whispers, kissing me again.

“I love you too, ya dumbo,” I laugh. He takes the ring from he box and slips it onto my finger, a gorgeously simple silver band with a single, glistening heart shaped diamond. It's a little too big, but the resizing can be done later. It doesn't matter, all that matters right now is the face of the man I love smiling back at me endlessly.

Suzy runs over to us, having managed to restrain herself this far. “You guys!” she cheers, the biggest grin on her face. She hugs me tightly – although gently enough not to damage the stitches – and Arin gives Dan the biggest bear hug I've ever seen.

“I'm so proud of you man, you did it,” Arin grins.

“Thanks man, you were such a good help,” he replies.

“I take it you two know,” I say, motioning towards the married couple.

“Dan asked us how to do it all, he was so nervous but so sure it was the right thing to do,” Suzy nods.

The rest of the crowd soon join us, hugging us and congratulating us. Ross gives me the biggest 'I told you so' look, but we both laugh and hug it out. I'm almost overwhelmed by it all, but I revel in it at the same time. I'm _engaged!_ The very thought of it sends chills through me.

“I need to call my mum,” I say, trying to figure out what time it'll be over there.

“It's okay, she already knows,” Dan explains. “I called her to ask her permission.”

“Such a gentlemen,” I laugh.

“It's pretty late over there, so I said you'd call her in the morning.”

“Yeah, that's fine. Man, what a week.”

“Are you okay? It's not too much, is it?”

“Dan, I'm fine, really,” I assure him, kissing him on the cheek. “I'm more than fine, actually, I'm ecstatic.”

“I'm just glad you said yes.”

“Dan, I'd never say no to you, I love you too much.”

 


End file.
